6)Something Old, Something New, Nothing Stoppable, Everything Possible
by levi2000a1
Summary: Kim and Ron's wedding day as mention in "Broken Heart, Broken Mind." No villains trying to spoil the day. No alien invasions. Something more difficult. Trying to get through the day so they can start their new lives together. New Chapter 16, Afterwards, posted May 23. Cover pic is a slightly altered pic by Hotrod2001 at Deviantart. Altered and used with permission. Seriously!
1. Chapter 1

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

Introduction This story will be about Kim Possible's and Ron Stoppable's wedding day and it will follow the same basic background that I have laid out in my previous stories, "The Monkey's Tail," and "Broken Heart, Broken Mind." It actually comes one week after the final chapter of "Broken Heart, Broken Mind."

My Thanks to Temporaryinsanity91 for helping me go through a bunch of titles till I found one that worked for me. Kind of like naming a child.

There will be no major drama in it. Just the little dramas that are brought to all such occasions by the people and their families, which can be major at the time, or seem like it anyway. No villains attacking them or trying to spoil the day. They have themselves, families and friends for that, or so it will seem.

The story will have a lot of terms in it that I am not that familiar with but have done research on and hope to use them to convey the feel of before, during and after the ceremony. If I make a mistake in their use or something else, please understand that it is out of ignorance and not lack of respect. I do hope that someone will correct me if that happens and do it quickly. I hate looking toopid.

This will be a short chapter to lay some more background for the story and give you a feel for the water temperature before we jump in.

That said. "Last one in the pool is a stale Nacho!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Could It Be"**

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_  
_I can see it in your eyes._  
_And it's real, and it's true_  
_It's just me and you_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim's old bedroom at her parents home. 7:00AM W-Day

Her breathing slowly increased as she slowly started to wake up. Her face hurt from smiling so much the previous day. Stretching out, she felt happy.

Today was the day that she would become Mrs. Ronald Stoppable. This was going to be the happiest day of her life and nothing was going to interrupt it. Nothing.

Then she heard a loud rumbling noise.

It was coming from her. Her tummy was grumbling at her because it wanted breakfast or something. It hadn't gotten anything since early yesterday.

"Not today. Not till after the wedding. You knew what the drill was going to be." she told her complaining stomach as she rubbed it into submission.

She sighed and then said to herself, "If only food was the only thing we had to do without."

It had been a strange meeting with Rabbi Katz in his office she recalled. He had some video equipment set up behind him to record them during this meeting. He said he would give them a copy so they could refer back to it if they had any questions.

"It is an old custom for the bride and groom not to see each other for a week preceding the wedding, but I know that the two of you are still having to go on missions and what you do is for the good. So I think God would allow the compromise I have for you. You can still go on missions together up until twenty four hours before the Nisuin, or the wedding ceremony, but, and this may be a mighty big but, in exchange, I would like you to abstain from having any kind of sexual relations for that week instead. That includes kissing."

Both Kim and Ron had the same reactions. Their eyes went wide in shock as their jaws dropped down.

A light flashed from behind the Rabbi's desk as he chuckled to himself as he said, "I just love taking a picture of young couples' reactions at this precise moment in these meetings. The look on their faces is priceless."

Ron was actually the first to recover from the shock as he said, "Wait, wait. You mean like no "tongue" kissing or no "heavy make out" session kissing. Right?"

Smiling a brief smile as the Rabbi saw that Ron had entered a haggling stage, as a lot of others had before him, Rabbi Katz said, "No Ronald. I mean no kissing. At all. Maybe a chaste kiss on the back of the hand, but no "tongue" as you put it. And no finger kissing."

After the two young adults went back into their shocked stares, Rabbi Katz continued. "Now, please remember that I am not going to send out the Kissing Police to watch you two. This is purely voluntary and you would be the only ones to know if you do or don't kiss. I'm a bit surprised that you wanted to go this path Ronald. You know that some of our traditions can be rather rigid."

"Actually Rabbi." said Kim. "It was my idea."

"Really Kimberly?"

"Yes sir. When Ron and I were growing up, even before we started dating and we were just best friends, whenever I would talk to Ron about my dream wedding day, it would be about the wedding gown or my father leading me down the aisle, the saying of our vows or who my bride's maids would be. I never really thought about the church or whether it was a priest or minister. But whenever Ron would talk about it, he would talk about his best man, the breaking of the glass, his "bashert" (Yiddish for soul mate.), reciting the sheva brakhos (Seven blessings.) under the huppah and who the Rabbi would be. My dreams were more child-like compared to his, but I knew even then, how important it was to him. That's why I want to do it this way. For Ron."

Ron reached over and took her hand and said, "Kim. It's like I told you. It's not the "how we get married" that's important to me. It's the "who I get married to" that's important. So long as it's you, I don't care if it's in front of a Rabbi, a minister, a Justice of the Peace or even one of those drive thru wedding chapels out in Vegas where the guy is dressed up like Elvis. So long as it's you I'm marrying."

She looked back at him and said, "I know and I love you for that. But please, let's do it this way. I want to, so both our childhood dreams can come true. Please?"

She started looking doe-eyed at him and he looked away, half pleading and half laughing, "No! I give! I give! Please! Please don't use the puppy-dog-pout again! I give."

Smiling at him, enjoying their mutual joke, she looked back at the Rabbi and said, "That why I want to do it this way. For both of us."

"If I ever had any doubts about you two getting married, which I didn't, that reason would have put an end to them. But remember that it was your decisions to follow the customs and traditions of the Jewish religion so far as your marriage and I have already agreed to conduct it, but I do hope that you understand why it can't be held in the Temple."

"It's because I'm not Jewish." said Kim without any disappointment or ill feelings in her voice.

"Kimberly, it is nothing against you or your beliefs. All the members here are delighted that you come as often as you do to our assemblies, more than most of our regular members do. There are a lot of people that are upset with me because you can't be married here in the Temple. But sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to do and this is one of them. It's because of our..."

"Traditions." finished Kim. "I understand, really. We both do. We wouldn't have been able to fit everybody that wants to come anyway. I'm just glad that you were able to make arrangements with the center downtown so we could have it there and be able to have our friends and family there with us."

"Plus all the dignitaries from around the world that have asked for permission to be present." added Ron. "Rabbi, we're just happy that you agreed to conduct it. I know that some would have declined to do an interfaith marriage."

"Please believe me when I say this to you both, that when you asked me, I was honored. I believe that it would be an act against what we, as Rabbis stand for to not agree to conduct your ceremony. So far as the center is concerned, they do have all of the proper items to conduct the Nisuin (Marriage ceremony.) in the proper manner. It's not the first time they've been called upon for this."

"Now there's one more thing we need to discuss," the Rabbi went on. "and this shouldn't be that big of a problem. You both need to fast the day before the wedding and wait till after it conclusion to break it. Now there will be..."

"Wait." interrupted Ron. "What was that about breaking something Rabbi?"

"Ronald, you can't eat anything the day before the wedding and you have to wait till it's over to eat anything that day."

Back in Kim's old room in the present, she remembered, and almost broke into laughter, Ron's reaction to what the Rabbi told him about not eating a full day before the wedding.

He fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"Ronald, you can't eat anything the day before the wedding and you have to wait till it's over to eat anything that day."

Back in Kim's old room in the present, she remembered, and almost broke into laughter, Ron's reaction to what the Rabbi told him about not eating a full day before the wedding.

He fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron's old bedroom at his parents home. 3:45AM W-Day

Ron lay in bed looking up at the ceiling trying to remember. He'd been trying to remember ever since he went to bed last night, before his eyes became road maps with the roads highlighted in red, before the bags formed under those eyes. He couldn't remember any of it.

He had asked Rabbi Katz, that since the people attending the wedding were going to be a mixed crowd, if after he recited the sheva brakhos (Seven blessings.) in Hebrew and it was Kim's turn, if he could recited them in English right after she said each one of them. This would be so they could share that part of the ceremony with everyone that wasn't Jewish. Sounded like a great idea. Kim loved it and so did the Rabbi. And so did Ron, till last night when he decided to go over them again them just to keep them fresh in his mind

"Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha?olam..." That was as far as he got and when he stalled. He tried starting over several times. He tried skipping the first one and going one to the second one with the same results. Starting to panic, he decided to just recite the English version just to calm himself. "Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who... did something."

Calm down Ron. Let's try the ring prayer. "Hairy at Mekuddeshetawhat." Hairy What? What in the heck is that?

"Oh Crap!" He'd lost it. All of it. He couldn't remember any of it.

Usually when something like this would happen he would grab a late night snack to help clear his head. He started to get out of bed when he thought. "Wait. I can't eat anything till after the ceremony tomorrow. Today. Dang it! That's why Rufus is sleeping in Hanna's room tonight. He smells like cheese sometimes and that would really keep me awake. Like I'm sleeping fine now. No kissing, no food, it's too late to call Kim now just to talk. Crap!

As he started to lay back down to try and start over on his recital, a little voice in the back of his head asked, "Who would know?"

"What?"

"Who would know if you went down and got a light snack? It would clear you mind, make things easier."

"But, that's not what the Rabbi said..."

"Rabbi Schma-abbi. He's not the one getting married tomorrow. He's not the one that would be embarrassing his own family if he couldn't say the blessings and prayers like he said he would. He's not the one that would be embarrassing her or her family. Do it for them. Do it for her. Do it so you can say the words."

"Yeah. I could..." Ron started thinking, but then he remembered, "Say The Word." A song that he and Rufus had written for Kim back in high school.

Kim. She wouldn't cheat and she trusted him not to cheat. If he cheated and got something to eat now, it'd be like cheating on her, and on God. "

"No. No way."

"But you could..."

"Shut Up! Dang, I'm having a dichotomy with myself, like I did when I stole her battle suit back in high school. Yeah, I stole it. Might as well say it for what it was instead of that secret borrowing crap. I took the easy way out. She was pretty disappointed in me; she had a right to be. She was almost as disappointed as when I told her I bought the property for our home. Problem was, I didn't talk to her about it first.

"What the heck?! I can remember a school word like Dichotomy and I can't remember the prayers or blessing?"

It was right after they became engaged and before they had to deal with the Yono. Kim had just gone take a final survival test for Global Justice and would be out of town for almost a week. He always hated it when they were apart, even if it was necessary sometimes.

He had just gotten his little blue Geo convertible and was out driving around with Hanna, since Kim was out of town, through some of the old neighborhoods. Some areas of the city still hadn't totally recovered from the destruction cause by the Lowardian walkers six years before. All the streets had been repaired and the rubble cleared away, but some of the buildings had never been repaired. Repairs happened on the highest priority properties first to get the city back on it's feet. Government, hospitals, fire departments police, transportation, commerce, the schools for after the summer was over. Everybody pitched in to help, but the truth was they had to. The rest of the country and all the countries of the world hadn't been spared from the Lowardian's destruction and money was tight, very tight for a long time. Somehow though they had managed to get most things back up within a year. This is why both Kim and Ron had to wait a year before starting college.

Ron had been talking to Hanna about this and that, going over some of their early missions and how most of them had been right here in town.

"The bad guys lived here in Middleton? Is that why they moved away, because you were so close?" she asked looking up to her big brother.

"No Hanna." Ron chuckled. "The first missions that Kim and I went on were mostly babysitting and rescuing cats out of tree. I was basically there to just keep her company. I also took care of her webpage when she was busy."

"Where was Uncle Wade?" she asked.

"We hadn't met him yet so he was probably working on his first doctorate. I wasn't that good as I recall, but it freed her up little and gave me a chance to spend time with my best friend."

When Ron turned the corner, he saw it. It had a wire mesh fence put up around it with big "Keep Out" signs on it. The grounds looked like they hadn't been tended to in years. The grass and weeds were probably taller than Hanna was at the time. He slowed the car down and just cruised around till he saw the main gate. There was a big "For Sale" sign on it with the telephone number of the realtor.

Ron started to call Kim to tell her what he'd found, but then he remembered that she was out of reach. It was then that he came up with the idea of turning it into a surprise for her. The biggest and best surprise possible.

He called his mom, who was also his financial manager as well and then the realtor to set up an appointment to discuss the property. Fortunately they could meet later in the day to start things rolling. His mom showed up first and was looking things over as well as she could from outside the fence.

"Oh Ronnie." his mom said with trepidation. "This is going to take a lot of time and money to get it back into shape. The repairs just to the building itself and trying to undo what looked like six or seven years of neglect. Are you sure that this is what you and Kim want?"

It was then that he explained his plan, to make it a surprise for her and why it was perfect. He also said, if possible, he wanted to try to get the papers signed within the week, before Kim got back.

"Ronnie. That is a big mistake. She should be a part of this. This is one of those decisions that you two should make together. Do you really want to start out your lives together like that?"

Ron thought about it and said, "Maybe you're right Mom, but I just know that she'll love it. Maybe we should wait till she gets back and talk it over."

At that moment the realtor drove up and got out of the car as he greeted them. "So. You're interested in this property too."

"Too?" said Ron. "You mean it's sold already?"

"No, it's just that you are the second person that's inquired about it today. Some big investors looking to buy up a lot of the properties in this area cheap and develop them into condos. They offered a bid, but it's well below what we are asking for it."

"Isaac." said Lonnie Stoppable. "You and I have worked together at the bank arranging loans for people to buy houses and property for years and I know that you're not above saying something like that to push people into buying from you just so you can get a bigger commission."

"Lon." and here the man looked around to make sure he wasn't overheard. "Don't let this get around, but I swear to God I'm being totally honest with you. I'll even show you the paperwork on it, but someone has already offered a bid on it. If you really want it, you have to top their bid by a considerable amount." He then told them what the price would be. A lot.

While Ron was looking anxiously at his mother, she was thinking, trying to figure out if it could be done.

Finally she asked Ron, "Are you sure Ronnie? You are absolutely, positively sure, that she'll go along with this and it won't create any problems between you two?"

"Yeah Mom. I'm sure. She will love it."

She looked at her son, not as sure as he was, but finally she said, "Isaac, let's all go to your office and see what we can work out."

Six days later, because they had called in a lot of favors and the city was willing to speed things up for the person that saved the world, Ron was putting his signature on the piece of paper that said that he was the new owner.

The day after that, he went with her parents to pick Kim up at Global Justice HQ and show her, and them, his surprise. Ron's father was out of town but his mother was going to meet them there for the big unveiling. Her parents knew nothing about it.

Upon seeing her, Ron rushed to her and pulled her into a big hug. "I missed you. How'd it go?"

"I missed you to Ron." she said with a tired smile. "Hi mom. Hi dad. It went alright. The others I was taking the test with got hurt and I had to get them as well as myself to the pickup zone on time, but we all got out of it. I'm mostly tired now and could really use a hot bath and several hours of sleep."

"Well before that happens, I've got a surprise for you." he said with a great big smile on his face. "I purchased the place that we can call home after the wedding. It'll need a lot of work, but it's ours."

Looking to her parents to see if they knew anything about this, all she got were shrugs. Looking back at Ron as her tired smile disappeared, she asked, "You did what?"

Ron watched as the look on Kim's face changed from tired happy to perplexed and then to something he really didn't want to ever see on her face. Disappointment.

She was disappointed in him.

"Ron. This is a big step. For both of us. I can't believe you didn't talk to me first before doing something like this. This involves the two of us. I thought **I** was going to have the problem curbing myself to involve both of us." Her disappointment was quickly turning into anger.

"Kim, I didn't have a choice. Someone else had already turn in a bid on it and if I didn't act when I did, we were gonna lose it. I swear you'll forgive me once I show it to you."

Pulling back on her anger, remembering that she still loved this big goof she got her anger somewhat under control. She then asked him where it was.

"Let me show you. I'll drive, but you have to wear this blindfold till I ask you to take it off. I want it to be a surprise"

Kim agreed to his request and she wore the blindfold. Her parents weren't quite as pacified as she was, but they agreed to keep quiet till after Ron's revelation.

Ron took several different routed so she would have no idea where they were. Even blindfolded she could figure out where they were, at least in their hometown.

She had tried asking him about as he drove but he kept it to himself. Her parents could see but they just stayed quiet for most of the trip. They weren't too happy with Ron themselves and worried about what the marriage was going to be like if this was how he acted about Kim's involvement in their important decisions, but they held on to the idea that Ron knew what he was doing. At least they hoped he knew what he was doing.

When Ron pulled the minivan up to the now open gate that his mother was standing by, they both recognized where they were, even though they hadn't been by here in years. They thought that he might be able to salvage the situation, depending on how Kim reacted, but they had hope now.

As Ron and James were helping the blindfolded Kim of the van, Ann went over and greeted her friend Lonnie, but when she got closer her voice dropped to a whisper. "Ron said that if he didn't buy this when he did they were going to lose it to someone else. That's why he didn't talk to Kim about it first."

Lonnie whispered back, "Right. I saw the paper work myself and that's right. If he hadn't bought when he did, it then someone else would own it by now. I had to sell some of his stocks and we dipped into some of his reserves but we were able to pull the rabbit out of the hat with the bank so we were able to do it without cutting anybodies throat."

Ann replied, "If she doesn't like it or is still mad, it won't be his throat that he needs to worry about getting cut. Although, I do think this is a good idea for their home, but that will be up to her."

Ron carefully led Kim through the tall weeds to a spot he had pick out. Their parents waited at the gate to give them this moment alone. She was beginning to feel worse about it as they went, feeling the tall grass brush her elbows and at one point she could swear she smelled something dead, but she kept quiet, wanting to give him as much of a chance as she could.

Finally they reached the spot he'd chosen. _The _spot. Letting go of her hands he went behind her to remove the blindfold, asking her to keep her eyes closed till he told her to open them. He moved back in front of her and picked something up and held it behind his back. His face was full of hope as he said, "Okay Kim. You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes hoping that she would not be disappointed, but as she looked around, that exactly what she was. They were standing under a tree that looked like it had seen better days. The grass, or weeds rather, were well up to her elbows as she thought with several mounds of something or other half buried under vines. When she could see the ground, all she could see was ages old litter. There was a single story block building that looked like it had been half demolished years ago and then left to the elements to finish the job. She could now smell the rot of time in the air. In a half pleading and half whining voice she said, "_Roooon_." as her eyes started to water.

Still thinking that this was a good idea, Ron brought the object around that he'd been hiding behind his back and gave it to her. It was a large, red, child's playground ball. While she was looking at it, he said, "This is where you tell me I'm weird."

He had no idea how close he was to reading her thoughts at that moment. Playing along, till she could go someplace and have a good cry later, she started to form the words in her mind to say them, but they started echoing in her thoughts. "You're weird. You're weird. You're weird," till her memories focused on an instant of time.

"You're weird, but I like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. (pause) Would you be my friend?"

The little blond boy smiled and said, "Sure. I'll be your friend for as long as you want me to. I'll even be your best friend."

"I'd like that. My name is Kim."

"My name is Ron."

Looking up from the ball, she looked at a mound of vines that could be covering a set of monkey bars. The building started to look familiar. It was their old Pre-K School building and they were standing in what had been the playground under the same tree that they stood under when they first met.

With questions in her eyes she looked back at Ron and he said, "A Lowardian walker went through the building. They had only been using it for storage since the number of kids had outgrown the school and it ended up being cheaper for the school district to re-build it in a different location.. I know it's going to be hard work to get this place so we can build here but this is where it all started KP." His own eyes started to water now. "We met for the first time right here and I thought we could have a chance to live and with any luck, grow old here. Do you think we could do that? Together?"

Before he knew it, she was in his arms, crying happy tears.

After a bit she said, "You are more than forgiven this time, but try not to make a habit of making such decisions without me again. Okay? I know why you had to do it, but try?"

"You got it KP." he said before she pulled him back into a hug. One that he was more than grateful for.

Back in his own room in the present time, Ron smile at the memory as he laid back down in his bed. He took a cleansing breath and began again.

"Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, bo'rei p'ri hagafen.

Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who creates the fruit of the vine.

Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha-olam shehakol bara lichvodo.

Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who created everything for His Glory.

Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, yotzer haa'dam.

Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who creates man."

Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, asher yatzar et ha-adam b'tzalmo, b'tzelem d'mut tavnito, v'hitkin lo mimenu binyan adei ad. Baruch atah Adonai, yotzeir ha-adam.

Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who creates man in your image*, fashioning perpetuated life. Blessed are You, LORD, creator of man."

Sos tasis v'tageil ha-akara b'kibutz baneha l'tocha b'simcha. Baruch ata Adonai, m'sameach Tzion b'vaneha.

May the barren one exult and be glad as her children are joyfully gathered to her. Blessed are You, LORD, who gladden Zion with her Children.

Sameiach tesamach reiim ha-ahuvim k'sameichacha y'tzircha b'gan eden mikedem. Baruch ata Adonai, m'sameiach chatan v'chalah.

Grant perfect joy to these loving companions, as you did your creations in the Garden of Eden. Blessed are You, LORD, who grants the joy of groom and bride.

Baruch ata Adonai Eloheinu melech ha-olam, asher bara sason v'simcha chatan v'kallah, gilah rinah ditzah v'chedvah, ahavah v'achavah v'shalom v'reut. M'hera Adonai Eloheinu yishammah b'arei Yhudah uv-chutzot Y'rushalayim kol sason v'kol simcha, kol chatan v'kol kalah, kol mitzhalot chatanim meichupatam u-n'arim mimishte n'ginatam. Baruch ata Adonai, m'sameiach chatan im hakalah.

Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who created joy and gladness, groom and bride, mirth, song, delight and rejoicing, love and harmony and peace and companionship. Soon, LORD our God, may there ever be heard in the cities of Judah and in the streets of Jerusalem voices of joy and gladness, voices of groom and bride, the jubilant voices of those joined in marriage under the bridal canopy, the voices of young people feasting and singing. Blessed are You, LORD, who causes the groom to rejoice with his bride."

And the one for the ring.

"Harey at mekuddeshet li B'taba'at zo k'dat Moshe V'israel.

Behold, thou art consecrated unto me with this ring according to the law of Moses and of Israel."

After he finished reciting all of the prayer, blessings and their English translations without a mistake, he relaxed and thought to himself that this was going to be the happiest day of his life and nothing was going to interrupt it, as he fell into a restful sleep looking forward to the wedding and seeing Kim again and they could start their live together.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd like to thank everybody that is following this story. I've PM'd most of you but I was unable to PM pattie103 so thank you patti.

And to Beckman, to answer a comment you made to me, I have no intention to jump ship. Note serious face. : )

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like everything else does anymore. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

A few reviews that I couldn't answer directly

Guest; I will be covering some parts of the Honeymoon. If you check the rating of the story though you'll figure out most of what I won't be covering. And to answer your other question, no. I admire Hotrod2001's art of KP/RS a lot, but he has his own story arc that he is following and it is different than mine. It's just that sometimes one of his pictures comes really close to the mood I want to set for a story. He is nice enough to allow me to alter it enough that it comes even closer and then use it here.

Beckman; Actually it wasn't so much about Kim not trusting Ron, but I meant for her to feel that Ron wasn't trusting her by not involving her in the decision about buying the property. That's a pretty big decision for a young couple, especially if one makes it with talking about it with the other.

Guest Please, go ahead and let me know which misspellings you noticed, but also understand that the Hebrew words are a direct copy/paste from the sources that I used and they really play havoc with my spell checker. Sometimes I might also use what I call "Ron words," too. Trapish, prouder, badical, bon-diggity and the like.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"You're weird, but I like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Would you be my friend?"

The little blond boy smiled and said, "I'll be your friend for as long as you want me to. I'll even be your best friend."

"I'd like that. My name is Kim."

"My name is Ron."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning dragged along at the same time for both of them. They each sat in their own parent's home and had the exact same thing for breakfast that the other did. Nothing. They were both wanting one of those new breakfast specials from Ron's restaurant, the Shego Supreme. Waffles with a peanut butter sauce, jelly, whipped cream, and maple syrup. The dill pickle was optional. It even came with a little toy Rufus wearing a sombrero for the kids.

For the first time that either could remember, Wade was unavailable to relay messages from one to the other so they could at least pass notes back and forth. Wade was up and trying to get himself and his live in girl friend Monique ready for the wedding themselves. They could have connected directly to the other, but both Kim and Ron felt like it would have been bending the tradition about not seeing each other past the breaking point. They both felt miserable and happy at the same time. Miserable because they couldn't see or talk to the other, but happy because they were going to see each other soon and be able to spend the rest of their lives together.

A few people had grumbled about having the wedding on a Tuesday. Even Kim's own parents asked again why since it was almost in the middle of the work week. She opened a small box that she had started to carry with her and pulled out a small card after thumbing through the others. Reading the card she said. "Because the third day of the week (Tuesday) was considered an especially good day for a wedding. This was so because of the account of the third day of creation, the phrase "... and God saw that it was good" (Genesis 1:10,12) appears twice. Therefore, Tuesday would be a doubly good day for a wedding. Late Friday and all of Saturday were out because of it being the Shabbat or Holly Day." Looking at her parents, she said, "I asked the same question and decided to write the answer down so I didn't leave anything out."

"So much to try and remember, so many restrictions, and you cut your beautiful long hair. I just hope Ron appreciates you for what he's putting you through." said James Possible.

"Dad. Ron is not "putting me" through anything. I want to do it this way, not because he asked me and not because he thinks it's expected of me. It's because it's not expected of me that I want to do this. I want to show him that I love him and what I would do for him. I think that this will show him more than anything else would. My hair is my business. Ron didn't ask me to cut it. It was necessary at the time for several reasons, so just please back off!" Kim said with more emotion than she meant.

"Kim." said James trying to sound apologetic but a little bit of hurt worked its way in there too. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant to you were doing a lot more extra things than we did when your mother and I got married. I wasn't trying to put Ronald down or anything about him."

Seeing she over reacted, she said, "I'm sorry dad. It's just that I'm a little nervous myself and not being able to see him only adds to it. He always seems to know what I need and when I need it, whether it's a joke, a kind word or a simple smile. And the whole no touching or kissing thing for the past week has got me a little on edge."

Her father's reaction to her apology told her that she's blundered again by crossing the "don't talk to your father about touching and kissing Ron" line. It was then that she decided to use her special tatic for her father, the one that would allow both of them to end this with only a minimum of discomfort. "That and I just started my period yesterday."

James swallowed and said with a hesitant smile, "Ah... yes... well...I see. Well I'll leave you to your mother then. I need to go up and start getting myself ready." After her father had left, her mother came over and sat beside her. "Kim. Are you alright? I mean physically, are you alright? This is the third or fourth time in the last month and a half that I've heard you say that you just started your period."

Kim softly explained that it was her way of ending an uncomfortable father/daughter talk without either of them loosing face.

"Mom. Is daddy alright? Because I just don't understand him sometimes. I'm really sure that he loves Ron, but sometimes he'll say something that has an edge to it and he pretends like it was just a slip. It's almost like he's trying to hide something from me."

Ann sighed and said after a pause, "He is dear, and before you ask, no, I won't tell you what it is. I promised him I wouldn't. You or Ronald. I hope you will trust me and your father enough to just take, "its complicated" as an answer for right now, but know that he does love both of you. I'll go up and talk to him and make sure it get's resolved before your wedding though. That way you can concentrate on the fact that you are getting married today."

As she started to leave the room Kim said, "Mom, if it helps, please remind daddy that both Ron and I love and respect him, no matter what."

"Kim. Believe it or not, that may only make it worse."

She found him in their bedroom, just sitting on the bed, staring off into nothing. "James?"

When he didn't respond, she went over and sat down beside him. He still didn't respond to her. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she asked, "James, are you all right?"

Still staring at nothing, he said, "I'm ruining it for her, aren't I? I'm ruining it for both of them. What should be one of the happiest days of their lives."

"Oh what makes you say that?" she asked him in a soft voice as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Changing his gaze, he looked at the floor in front of his feet. "She didn't want to talk to me anymore, so she used her secret code to get me to leave. Her, "I just started my period," code for "get away from me because I can't stand to look at you anymore." If she knew why I did what I did, she would have never asked me to walk her down the aisle."

"James. She would have because she loves you. Don't you think this pity party has gone on long enough? Talk to Ron. Please. Tell him what you did and why. He'll understand. I did. I thought you should have spoken to them then, but you thought it would pass and no one would know. I respected you enough to keep it our secret like you asked. I didn't know at the time that you would keep it bottled up like you have till it festered in you. You've let this thing eat at you all of these years. It's almost consumed you. You need to put it to rest. You think it will go only one way, but I think it will go another. Please. Kim wants and will need her father and I want my husband back, whole."

He stayed quiet for a few, but afterwards, he sign, resigned to his fate and said, "Okay Ann. I'll talk to Ron before the guests start showing up. I'll also talk to Slim and ask him to be ready in case they want him to take my place walking her up the aisle."

"James. Do you have so little faith in the them?"

"They didn't try to do what I did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron's biggest problem so far had been entering the center. It was a large convention type center set up to adjust to handle any different type of requirement. The outside had several different styles incorporated into it to show some of the different functions it could be used for. For the first time ever, Ron noticed that there were two stone angels on either side of the main entrance and they both had their hands covering their faces as though they were crying. Ron stood there staring at them till Wade showed up. As wade walked up to Ron, wondering why he was standing outside, he could hear Ron saying to himself over and over again, "Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink."

"Ron." said Wade as he tried not to smile to much at his friend. "It's okay. They're not weeping angels."

"Are you sure Wade? I mean, really sure, cause I saw that episode with them in Manhattan. That's not what we need today."

"Ron, I did a full scan of the entire area just to make sure that none of the bad guys left anything as a surprise wedding gift for you or Kim. I also checked for any quantum locked objects. This whole area is clear."

"How did you check for anything that was quantum locked?"

"I used a timey whimey detector."

"Oh." said Ron as he relaxed. "Then it's okay."

Later that day as Ron was talking to Wade and Rabbi Katz about making sure that everyone would be ready for when the guests started to arrive he saw James Possible wave to him letting him know that Kim was now in the building. Which meant that Ron was now restricted to this Temple area until it was time for him to go in and veil the bride.

Ron turned back to his friends and announced, "Okay people. The ladies have entered the building, which means you'll find me right here if you need me. I probably be off in a corner crying." Which got more than a few light hearted chuckles from everybody.

Turning back around, Ron found his future father-in-law standing right behind him.

Looking very uncomfortable, James asked in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, "Uh, Ronald. Could you spare a moment for me? I need to talk to you about something in private." He said the words "something in private" loud enough so that no one would bother them.

Drew Lipski looked at James and said, "James, I procrastinate as much as anybody else, but isn't this almost too late to have that talk with him about the birds and the bees?" This brought about another round of chuckles.

Before the chuckles totally ended though, Donald Stoppable, Ron's father said, "I had that talk with him just this morning. He taught me quite a few things I didn t know." Which broke everybody out into full laughter now.

As the laughter was ending, Ron led James over to a corner where they wouldn't be disturbed or overheard, saying, "I'm just going to have a man to man with my future father-in-law over here."

Sitting down, Ron turned his chair to face James and said with a smile on his face and in a voice loud enough for James to hear but not loud enough to carry far beyond them, "Alright James. What's up?"

"Well, you see Ronald... I ...uh ..."James tried to say what was on his mind but couldn't. Finally he said, "I was very late for the wedding rehearsal and didn't hear why the normal wedding march isn't being used and I was just wondering why."

From the look on his face, Ron knew that that wasn't what Dr Possible wanted to talk about, but he decided to play along with the man. It might give him more time to get to the point.

"Well, that's an easy one sir. The normal wedding march, you know the "Here Comes the Bride, da da de da," is really the Bridal Chorus from "Lohengrin." It was written by Richard Wagner. He was anti-Semitic. He was so anti-Semitic that he was Hitler's favorite composer and he had Wagner's songs played at all of the concentration camps over their loud speakers. I have some relatives that are old, but they aren't that old, but a few of them had parents that were in those camps. They saw the fear on their parents faces whenever they heard his music after the war. It's in remembrance of those people that we aren't going not to use it. I like what we chose better. I think it fit us."

With a look that shifted between horror and embarrassment, James said, "Ronald, I'm so sorry... I had no idea ...I didn't know."

"No reason you should sir. It's just one of those little things that some people know about but don't talk about much. It's sort of one of the reasons I helped Kim when we were just starting, trying to do good things and help people, not hurt them or leave them with bad memories."

Now James's face took on a look of shame, something Ron couldn't remember seeing before.

"Uh yeah. About what I really wanted to talk to you about Ronald. I did something a long time ago and it...I mean it could have... but it...Aw hell. Look, I've asked my brother to standby to walk Kim down the aisle after I finally tell you what I've done. I don't think you want me to have that honor."

"James, just spit it out. Let me try and figure out who gets to do what and I'll have Wade ask Kim. Just tell me first because I can see that whatever it is has really got you upset."

James took a couple of deep breaths to try and clear his head and work up the strength to tell him. "Ronald, about five years ago when Kim had that memory recovery machine blow up on her and she lost all of her memories, I created that learning disk to try and reboot her memories." here he took a long pause before he continued. "I purposely left out the fact that you and she were dating at the time. I included the facts that she knew you and that you were friends but I left everything else out about you two."

Ron thought a moment before he asked, "Why would you deliberately do that sir?"

"Ronald, I was losing my daughter. Not to you or anybody else we were just growing apart. She use to come to me for all different sorts of things, to explain why this happened, why this was so and why this wasn't. Then one day I realized she wasn't coming to me anymore. She was finding her answers somewhere else. Either at school, or the library, online, or asking Wade. She was spending her time on missions, school work, community work and what free time she had she spent with her friend, you. After you two started dating she had even less time for me. She spent a lot of time with her mother, probably talking about you by the way, but I was quickly falling to the side. I tried to talk to her, but we had less in common than I thought. Girls and fashion weren't really my forte and the things she talked to her mother about really weren't anything I could talk to her about. Kissing boys, menstrual cramping, the proper tampon to use and the like."

"Then blamo. That thing blows up in her face and she's got a clean slate for a mind. So I started creating that reboot disk with all good intentions of getting her back up to speed to where she was. Then I realized that I had a chance to add something, something that we could share again, something we would have in common. That's when I added the "Captain Constellation" series. My favorite TV show. I knew everything there was to know about it. All four season of it. I thought I could become a part of my daughter's life again. As I started to look at how much space it would take up, I saw that I would have to leave something out. Well, I already told you what I left out."

"I saw how much it hurt you the next morning when you picked her up. You even brought her flowers and she laughed at you when you told her you two were dating. You tried to cover it up and you did a pretty good job of it, but I knew how much it had to hurt you. How much I had hurt you. Ann saw it too, but I was so ashamed of myself after seeing you two take off on your scooter that I asked her not to tell anyone about it. I started making a second disk to include you, but you two were already having little spats about her not remembering anything about dating you and then you had to run off and take care of a mission again. By the time you got back she had remembered and everything seemed alright again. No one was any the wiser."

"Because of what I did, or didn't do, I put you through hell playing with your emotions which I had no right to do, I put her through hell by lying to her and making her think she didn't love you and I did it because I was being a selfish old man. I was no better than that whole brain washing thing that that Syntho drone put her through last month. and it was because of you, the very person I almost wiped out of her life, that she has been able to fully recover from it."

They both sat there in silence for a minute when James stood up and said, "I'll get Slim and ask him to escort Kim. I'll go home. Now that I've said it out loud, I know I have no right to be here and share in your happiness that I almost destroyed."

As he turned to leave, Ron reached out and held his arm and asked him to sit back down. "You have had your chance and I sat here quietly, so please let me have my chance to tell you what it was like for me during that time."

"Ronald, please. If your want to yell and curse me, please let's do it out side. This may not be a real Temple or church but I wouldn't want you to do that in here. Besides, you can do whatever you want to do me outside and out of sight. I won't tell anyone what happens. I can say I slipped and fell. Several times."

"James. Sit down, please?" After he sat back down, Ron said, "You're right. It hurt like hell. I tried to hide it and thought I'd done a pretty good job of it, but it seems I was mistaken. At school, Kim remembered Monique right away. Mr. Barkin yelled at her to remember him and her home work and she did, under one minute. She remembered Bonnie after about five minutes and the later she remembered Shego in about ten minutes, but she didn't remember that we were dating, even after I showed her a picture of us at the jr prom together. If I would have known then what you just told me, I would have tried to beat the crap out of you. Now, I just want to do one thing to you."

With that said Ron reached out, took James's hand and shook it as he said, "Thank you sir."

James looked at Ron like he'd suddenly grown another head and asked, "What?"

Ron bent forward resting his elbows on his knees as he explained. "After she regained her memory of us dating, I started to wonder why it had been such a hard thing for her to remember. I blamed Drakken. I blamed Dr what's his name that invented that darn machine that wiped her memory in the first place. Later I blamed you, and then Ann and then way later, when I almost started to blame Kim, I realized who was really to blame. It was me. I hadn't been that good of a boy friend for her."

"I knew about being a "best friend" for her. I'd been doing that for years and had plenty of practice. But being a "boy friend" was something new and totally different. Asking her out on dates, inviting her to parties, remembering Valentine's day, taking her someplace other than Bueno Nacho to eat, bringing her things to let her know how I feel about her. If you'll remember I started doing those things shortly after that memory sitch. I'd bring her flowers or a little piece of jewelry, even if it was just something I got out of a vending machine. Something to remind her just how much I appreciate her and her company. Most of them were little things, but they were the things that a boy friend would do and I wouldn't have caught on to that if I hadn't gotten that wake up call. Without having gotten that, I might have just kept on not doing what I'd been not doing and we could have drifted apart. And I would have had no idea why. And I can't even imagine that now. Losing her because of me being so clueless."

"You think you almost broke us up James. I think you are the reason we've grown even closer together and why we are all here today. That why I said thank you. So please don't go home. We'll postpone the wedding if you do. I don't want anybody else to escort Kim down the aisle to me, other than you."

As James started to choke up, Ron added, "And please ask your brother to take off his Stetson and put on a yarmulke. Stetsons may be cool, but not for this occasion." When James looked up, he could see the big smile on Ron's face just before he pulled the young man into a hug and held him there.

Across the room, Drew looked in their direction and saw them like that. He nudged Donald and pointed it out and asked, "Donald, is that something you should be worried about?"

"I don't think so Drew. Not unless they start picking out china patterns together." And then he added, "But that's not at all what Ronald and I talked about this morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Please rememebr to stop by ~CaptainKodak1's Deviant Art page or drop him a PM here and offer your prayers for his son, Eric, who is recovering from a perforated colon. It kept him in the hospital over Christmas and I haven't heard or seen any up dates on his condition for about a week now.

If you have no idea what Ron and Wade were talking about outside the center, do a search on Utube for Doctor Who episodes "Blink" and then "The Angels Take Manhattan." (I always thought Amy and Rory were modeled after Kim and Ron.)

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, _just like everything else does anymore_. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

Ron added, "And please ask your brother to take off his Stetson and put on a yarmulke. Stetsons may be cool, but not for this occasion." When James looked up, he could see the big smile on Ron's face just before he pulled the young man into a hug and held him there.

Across the room, Drew looked in their direction and saw them like that. He nudged Donald and pointed it out and asked, "Donald is that something you should be worried about?"

"I don't think so Drew. Not unless they start picking out china patterns together." And then he added, "But that's not at all what Ronald and I talked about this morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kim's mother went up to talk to her father, Kim went back up to her old room. Everything that could have been had already been moved to her new home, which had just been completed a couple of weeks before. Wade wanted some time to install the security system he was setting up for them and create their own "mission room." Just a few more items than they had before, but since she and Ron would be in the same house, Wade could do some upgrade for the two of them. He had promised to limit the interior cameras to only come on under certain circumstances so their presence wouldn't inhibit their normal lives.

This room, Kim's old room would become her cousin Joss's room. She had been accepted to Middleton Institute of Science and Technology in the field of Cybertronics study and she would need a place to stay. It would be convenient since it was so close and the price was right. The Tweebs attended the same college themselves so transportation would be no problem. They actually helped teach some of the courses in Lowardian technologies. It would also cut down on Kim's parents getting the empty nest syndrome with her moving out and save Joss the money. Hopefully her father wouldn't start "protecting," Joss like he had Kim, but James had already promised his brother that he'd let Ann handle that part of it unless she thought she needed him.

This confused Kim even further. After that whole problem with the Yono, her father had mellowed out tremendously, but in the last month or so, he reverted to a few of his old ways. Nothing outright, it just seemed that there was a tension within him and it came out edgy. Kim wondered if it could have been because of that brain washing she'd been put through. It had been her father that had saved her from hanging herself, at least on the physical side of it. Wade had alerted her parents to what was happening, so it was a team effort, but it was her father that broke down the door and held her up till her mother could get the rope from around her neck.  
As she thought some more about it, she heard a voice from the stairs. "Cousin Kim. Can I come up and talk with you for a minute?"

It was her cousin Joss. She and her father had arrived yesterday since they had been able to make arrangements for both of them to come to the wedding, which was a good thing since they were both in it. Joss hadn't been able to make to Kim's high school graduation because they didn't know it at the time but the Lowardian spacecraft had been playing havoc with the satellite signals which had affected the operation of her uncle's ranch. Joss stayed behind to try and keep the ranch going and repair the problem. They both had made it to her College graduation though and Kim had made it to Joss's high school graduation, where she had graduated top of her class. Joss had brought several boxes of her stuff for the first leg of getting her moved. Those boxes now helped fill some of the emptiness that could now be felt in the room.

Kim had noticed in the short time since they got here that Joss's speech had changed. It was more hesitant and almost like she had to search for the words to complete a simple sentence. She had also lost her Montana drawl and Kim thought that was sad. It had been as much a part of her cousin as her arms or legs. Unfortunately, they just hadn't had the time to sit and talk because of greeting, dinner and going over any last minute plans for the wedding.

"Sure Joss. Come on up."

As she was coming up the stairs she said, "I'm sorry to be bothering you with this on your wedding day. I was going to try and talk to Aunt Ann but she had to go talk to your paw... father about something. Asides... Besides I really don't want my ...dad to know about this."

"It's okay Joss. I've got some time since I cut breakfast out." Kim scooted over on the bed to make room for her to sit down on. It was the only piece of sittable furniture left in the room. "I'm sorry we haven't had time to sit and talk, you know, girl to girl, but things have been kind of crazy the last month."

"I know. You folk...parents called my paw...dad and told him about yer...your problem ye...you had orer...over the last several months. You pert near... could have died. I'm sorry I couldna...I wasn't here for you."

"Joss." said Kim as she reached over and put her hand on Joss's arm. "By the time anybody realized what was going on and what had happened, it was all over in a couple of days." Kim now looked at her lap as she then said, "And I could have lost more than just my life. At best I would have lost my family, a lot of my dear friends, I would have lost Ron and I would have lost myself too. Some would say that would have been worse." After a moment, Kim looked back at Joss and continued saying, "But all of those things I could have lost were the reason I'm alright now. They all helped find the problem and helped fix it. I had a really good support team pulling for me and a lot of people that love me."

"But that's in the past and I have a bright future ahead of me, starting with today. But that's not what you came up here for if I read you right. So, what can I do for my favorite cousin?"

Joss kind of snickered as she said, "Well. You only have two choices so far as your fav-o-rite... favorite cousins, me or Cousin Larry."

"Now Larry has changed a lot and all for the better. He started working out, he wears contacts now and not those BC glasses, he's not lost in his gaming anymore and he got his sinus problem corrected so that he doesn't snort when he laughs anymore."

Kim paused for a few seconds and said, "But that's still not what you want to talk about, is it? And what's with you trying to lose your Montana accent? It makes you sound so...uncomfortable."

"Montanan accent." corrected Joss. "That's part of whut...what part of my problem is. You see, Paw...my father, has had a hard time of trying to raising me by his...himself. He's done a great job of it and I love him to death, but there are some things that he has a real hard time with. This is one of them. Ya...You see, I met this guy, Samuel, and he could be the one, but I'm just not sure."

Kim smiled but stayed silent, urging Joss to continue.

"He's good looking and really laid back about most things. He's fun when we go out and he really tries to look out for me."

"What do you mean Joss?"

"Well, he said that some people might hear ma...my accent and think I was just a country girl that had no smarts about her and that I might want to lose it to impress the right people. You know, improve my first impression on people."

"He doesn't have an accent of his own?"

"No. He moved to Montana last year. That's when I met him, when he and some of his friends were helping move his folks... parents and himself in. We just hit it off right off. But the problem is that since we've been dating he's been the perfect gentleman, but lately he's been wanting to do things that I don't know if I'm comfortable with. Like I said, he could be the one, but I know that he would like to do more. I just don't want to lose him because of me being... uncomfortable or not feeling exactly right about some things."

"Do you feel comfortable with trying to not talk the way you have for years?"

"Well, not really, but it will be for the best, don't cha think?"

Kim asked, "What about your other friends Joss? Do they think you should lose the accent?"

"Well, no. But then they have the same accent. How would they know?"

Kim sat and thought and then looked at her cousin and with a great big smile said, "Let's talk about shoes."

Joss, now perplexed looked at her and said, "What?"

"Shoes. You like shopping for shoes don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Good. We'll talk about shoes then." she said with an almost girlish glee. "You know, a few years ago I was walking along and I saw this pair of shoes in the store window. They were the most adorable shoes I had ever seen. I wanted them. The ones I had on were fine, but I thought I needed something better, so I went in to look at them."

"Kim, what does this have ta do with my prob..."

"I found the store owner," Kim cutting off what Joss was going to ask. "and I was finally able to ask him to let me see them. They were the best looking shoes and I knew that anybody that saw me in them would just die of envy. Anyway, I sat down and they looked even better when he brought them over I took my old pair of shoes off and set them to the side and then put the new ones on, and they felt great. I was so happy that I almost bought them right then and there."

"Kim," said Joss in a depressed tone thinking that Kim thought those shoes were more important than her problem. "That's real nice that you got your shoes but.."

"Joss, you're missing the point. I stood up and walked around the chair in them and they still felt fine, but I decided to walk one more time in them just to make sure. That's when I noticed that they really didn't have any give to them. Instead of them giving a little in spots and me giving a little in spots, they didn't budge like I thought they would. I had to walk a different way to lessen the pain, even though it never went all the way away. They started to put pressure on a few places and wouldn't let up. I sat down and took them off and put them back on again to see if I could find a comfortable way to wear them." Kim started to lose her girlish glee when talking about them at this point. "But there wasn't one. They kept putting pressure on me to conform to the shape they wanted me to be, to mold me into their shape and I knew that if I got them, that's what I would have had to do. Allow myself to fit them and not for them to fit me. I didn't feel like changing myself that much and be so uncomfortable the whole time to fit those shoes no matter how adorable they were. They weren't worth it."

"About the time I got those shoes off my feet a friend of mine came in the store. She was looking for some shoes too. The first pair that caught her eye was my old pair that I had sitting to the side. I knew she wanted to try them on, but for some reason I never offered to let her try them. Anyway, while she kept looking, I tried some other good looking shoes on and they were a worse fit for me than the first pair. They started pinching me and putting pressure on my feet to where I took them off almost before I finished putting them on. My friend ended up buying the first pair I looked at, the adorable ones, and she left after I warned her about them.

Just when I was about to give up, a pair almost fell off the shelf at my feet. They were better looking in a different way. I tried them on and they fit fine. I stood up and walked around and they seemed to give when I wanted them to give and they didn't pinch or put any kind of pressure. I thought I had found the perfect pair for me. But as I was walking up to pay for them, I stepped on something on the floor and it hurt me. I mean it really hurt. I looked at them closer and saw that they were totally fake. They were manmade, synthetic shoes and they didn't even have souls.

Joss looked at Kim and asked in a slow and uncertain voice, "Kim. We're not talking about shoes here, are we?"

"Of course we are Joss. Anyway, I had just given up ever finding what I really wanted so I started to put my old shoes back on. That's when I realized that the shoes I came in there with were exactly what I really wanted. They were reliable, sturdy, dependable, they were a perfect fit for me and they had a lot of soul. They didn't try to reshape me by putting pressure on me or try to force me to do different things to accommodate them. They may not have been the pretties or the flashest, but they cleaned up pretty good. I wasn't afraid of them hurting me if I wore them even though I may not have treated them the best I could have."

"So in a way, I did find what I was looking for in that store after all. What I'd taken for granted for so long."

"Kim, are you telling me that I should forget about Sam?"

"Joss, I'm telling you that if the shoes you think you want are making you uncomfortable and are putting pressure on you, then they aren't the ones for you. You will find the ones that fit and are right for you. You may have to be patient about it, but don't buy the first ones you see. You shouldn't have to settle for anything less."

Joss sat there thinking about what Kim had told her and then said, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Kim smiled at her and said, "Sure, so long as it's about shoes."

"How long till you slept with those shoes? I mean slept with them still on, while you were wearing them?"

"Well, I, I mean we, wanted to make sure that there would be no morning regrets about it. You know that sleeping with them... on can damage them as well as you, so it wasn't till a week before you came to my college graduation that I, we, did that."

"Wow," said Joss softly. "Was it worth the wait?"

"Every year, every month, week, day, hour or minute, it was worth it, because I know that I will have those shoes for the rest of my life and I know that I will do my best to make sure that they are welll taken care of." Kim replied without any regrets.

Joss sat there thinking and after taking a deep breath said, "Whale, thank ye cousin for talkin to me about those shoes. I reckon thar'll be lots of shoes stores at college. Mebe I can find a pair that's as good a fit as the ones you found."

Reaching over and hugging her, Kim said, "I'm sure you will Jocelyn Possible. You're too good a person to go bare foot for very long. But I have to start getting ready for the wedding and so do you."

As she started down the stairs, Joss said "Thanks for the help Kim and thanks for letting me be a part of the wedding."

"Thank you Joss. For a lot of things."

After Joss left, Kim reached under the bed and pulled out her pair of mission shoes. They were the ones that she bought after trading in a green jacket that Ron had bought for her that for different reasons, she took back and exchanged. The shoes had been through a lot with her, almost all of her missions, high school and a lot of downtime, but they were still in good shape and well taken care of. She could still read the manufacturer's initials on the back of them. Robert's On Nantucket Shoes.

She looked at the shoes and then at the wedding dress that hung in her closet and thought that the hem of it was so close to the floor that no one would ever see her shoes. That is until Ron removed her garter after the wedding.

Opening one of the drawers still left in the room, she got out a can of shoe polish and a rag and started to clean and polish them. Smiling to herself, she thought that these would be just right for a part of the bridal tradition.

"Something old."

But reliable.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

To answer a review. Beckman; I don't think I had Mr. Dr. P. being too hard on himself in chapter 3. Please remember that it had barely been a month since Kim's brainwashing in "Broken Heart, Broken Mind." He almost lost her entirely when she tried to hang herself and that was because someone was able to go in and mess with her memories and adjust her way of thinking. Just like he had done. Not with the same intentions, no, but he didn't think that he was no better than they were. He hadn't had time to come down from that realization yet.

This is ether the best chapter I ever wrote or my worst. :)  
A fifty eight year old man with two sons writing about such a sitch.

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	5. Chapter 5

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like everything else does anymore. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

A Kim/Ron Fanfic.

Well, from all the reviews and interest from the chapter, I guess I didn't screw it up to badly.

Thank you DCMysteryGirl for listing this as one of your favorites and to everyone else that reviewed, followed or favorited this story. I already replied to you with a PM but I couldn't do that to DCMysteryGirl. She's a mystery.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

She could still read the manufacturer's initials on the back of them. Robert's On Nantucket Shoes.

She looked at the shoes and then at the wedding dress that hung in her closet and thought that the hem of it was so close to the floor that no one would ever see her shoes. That is until Ron removed her garter after the wedding.

Opening one of the drawers still left in the room, she got out a can of shoe polish and a rag and started to clean and polish them Smiling to herself, she thought that these would be just right for a part of the bridal tradition.

"Something old."

But very reliable.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the guests began to arrive it was quickly discovered that just about everybody would be put to use as ushers at some point throughout the day. It wasn't that Felix, Jim or Tim were being slackers, but the number of guests that were showing up was overwhelming them. Ron did ask Kim's mother to send out one of the members of her bridal party to act as a bouncer if need be. She could remain just inside the doorway if needed.

In the first stages of planning the wedding, Kim and Ron had only wanted to have family and close friends, but requests from people that they had helped or had helped them in the past quickly put the kibosh on such an idea, and that was before the various dignitaries of various governments started to send their requests through the State Department, who would just forward the request on to them but with their stamp of approval now added on to it. Trust the government to help screw things up.

The couple had to come up with a way to cut the numbers wanting to attend down, so they added the stipulation that only the dignitaries could attend, not their entourage, body guards, secretaries or anybody else. Just themselves with no weapons or devices for personal protection of any kind. Their protection would be taken care of by them and Global Justice. As an added precaution they added specific numbers to each of the invitations and recorded who was given which one.

The numbers quickly dwindled down to less than three hundred. Even the President of the United States backed out under those restrictions. They then cut the number down even further by eliminating all of those that were just doing it for the prestige of being able to attend, which were quite a few and concentrate on only those that had helped them or those that they had helped. A lot of people thought they could gain some respect by being at their wedding.

The people that everyone escorted to their seats, as I said were numerous as well as diversified. Jim and Tim, for instance, seated Former King Wallace III and the current President Wally. He had been so popular when he abolished the monarchy when he came of age that the people kept re-electing him as president and for such a small country it certainly helped out during the rebuilding of the damages left over from the Lowardian invasion. It was ignored by the Lowardians so after they were defeated, Wally urged his people to help the rest of the world rebuild. Almost every family there had at least two members helping in other countries. Even what was left of the Knights of Rodeghan, pitched in with manpower and money.

Quiet and shy Felix Renton got to seat M.C. Honey. She was going to be part of the entertainment for after the wedding and had been helped and had helped them several times with rides and such.

While Felix got to escort M. C. Honey, Wade got to escort Britina to her place for her part in the ceremony. She would be the vocalist for the bridal music as she walked down the aisle, replacing the traditional wedding march. Britina's music had adapted through the years so she was still just as popular now as she was over six years ago. Both she and M. C. Honey had managed to avoid the drinking parties and drug use that a lot of entertainers went through and it ended up being their downfall. They both spoke out against them and the entertainers became even more popular with the older generations.

Ron had a delightful surprise when he went to escort the next person in line when he saw a very distinguished older Spanish gentleman waiting patiently for him at the head of the line. Señor Senior, Sr. Ron was a little disappointed that he did not see his son or daughter-in-law with him though. Ron had hoped that Bonnie would have been able to put her long-time rivalry with Kim and her dislike for him behind her and would have come to the wedding. Some things were not meant to be, he thought to himself.

"Ron Stoppable." greeted the senior Senior. "Greeting to you on the festive day. My best to you and your intended bride. You complete each other."

"Señor Senior, Sr. I'm so glad that you at least decided to come." replied Ron with a smile. "I do hope though that you are not planning any shenanigans for today though."

"On your wedding day? Never. That would be uncivilized as well as rude." the senior relied. " No, my days of your, shenanigans as you say, are past. I have a new hobby for my spare time now, one that is much more fulfilling. That of being a grandfather."

"Well congratulations sir." said Ron as he handed the gentleman a yarmulke to wear, as all of the ushers had been doing for all of the male guests and he offered his arm after that. He had noticed that Señor Senior, Sr. looked like he was relying more on his cane than Ron remembered he use to. The senior Senior looked at the offered arm and saw it for what it was. An offer to walk without appearing to be hampered by the one thing that even all of his wealth couldn t buy him, freedom from old age. Taking Ron's arm, he accepted the offered assistance.

"Where are Junior and Bonnie? I guess she didn't wish to attend."

"No. Not at all Ronald. Bonita has been having random labor pains for the last couple of days so Junior and I had to talk her out of attempting to make the trip. She is due any time now with my second grandchild."

"Well, I see then that she has been busy doing that if nothing else since high school."

"Ah Ronald, you misjudge her. Since she graduated from that...that...summer school, she changed her life around. At first I thought she was just a female version of my own son, I am sorry to say, but she convinced him that singing was not his strong point. Except in France, but then that is such a silly country anyway, but he could still become more famous in the music world by becoming a manager instead. He might still do a closing song or two as the people left after the concert. Junior has actually become a man with a vision and his following it now. Together, they have several entertainers under legal contracts. Some of them are no longer that much of a money maker for them, like the Oh Boys, but still..."

"Wait." interrupted Ron. "They have the Oh Boys under contract?"

"Yes they do, even though it is an almost worthless thing now."

"I might be getting in touch with them then. I have an idea that might prove beneficial to both of us." Ron said as he seated the former villain.

As he turned back to get another person, he saw something that took some of the joy out of his heart. Steve Barkin was escorting Lord Monty Fiske and Dr Amy Hall down to their seats. While Lord Fiske had been possessed by a part of the Yono's spirit and became Monkey Fist, he had committed atrocities against Steve's daughter, Yori. (The Monkey's Tail, Books II and III.) It was too late for Ron to intercept them now. He just hoped that Steve could hold back his feelings about the man.

To say the situation was awkward for both men would have been stating the obvious when they realized that Steve would be the one seating them. He stoically offered his arm to Dr Hall before walking them to their seats. Amy tried to make small talk, asking about himself and his own marriage to the director of Global Justice, but Steve just responded in non committal grunts or single word responses as he stared straight ahead of them. It was a long walk to their chairs.

After seating them without looking at them, Steve started to head back to the doors to help the next guests, when Monty Fiske said to his back, "I still wake up screaming from the nightmares."

That stopped Steve dead in his tracks. He backed up and looked down at the man that had spoken to him and asked, "What?"

Monty inhaled as Amy rubbed his hand. After releasing his breath, he said, "The lights removed my memories of when I was Monkey Fist...but I still hear your daughter's screams and HIS laughter in my nightmares. I've tried to...make up for it in some way by starting the Yori Barkin Rape Clinic here in Middleton, but it doesn't help that much. I know it doesn't make anything right, but I am sorry."

Steve looked down at the man and remained silent as he tried to put into words what he felt.

Finally he said, "I don't hate you if that's what you think I feel. More importantly, Yori doesn't hate you. We hate what you were forced to do while you were possessed. I have a little more trouble separating the "you now" and the "you then" that you were forced to be than she does, but I'm sure that if you ask her to dance with you at the reception, she would say it would her honor to." He paused then and continued, "She had some nightmare too, but with a lot of help and love from her friends, she has moved past them now for the most part. I can give you some names of people that can help. It might require a trip or two to Japan, but they can help you."

Lord Fiske looked Steve in the eyes now as some of the haunted feeling left him for the moment as he said, "Thank you."

"I'm sure that the happy couple feels the same way, or else you wouldn't have been invited. I'm sorry if I appeared to hate you. I just have my own problems to work through. Maybe we could help each other on that." Steve then gave a small smile as he offered him hand to Monty, who took it and shook hands with the man as he replied. "Maybe we could."

Before Steve left them he said, "I think Yori would like that."

Later, after all the guests that they were expecting had arrived and Ron was getting preparing to go with his father and her father to "veil," the bride, Ron noticed two men approaching the entrance to the hall. One was a very heavy, slightly balding man of middle age while the other was a very tall man with a broad set of muscles that were apparent even through his dark suit. The red fez on his head merely finished the statement of "body guard" to the other on to anyone who looked at them.

His curiosity piqued, Ron decided to greet the men himself.

Ron offered his hand to shake the first man's hand as he said "Big Daddy Brotherson and ..." Since Ron had never heard a name given to the big man, he came up with his own. " Mr. Thud." remembering Big Daddy's favorite game."

Chuckling lightly at the name, Big Daddy shook Ron's hand. Mr. Thud never extended his when Ron offered his to him.

"So what brings the biggest and best information broker in the world here?" asked Ron. "I don't remember seeing your name on the request or invitation lists."

"Ah." said Mr. Brotherson. "But I have an invitation." he said as he produced one and handed it to Ron.

Ron examined it and noticed the number at the bottom, identifying who it was intended for. Quickly checking the list to compare names to numbers, he smiled and said, "Funny Big Daddy. I don't recall you being elected to be the president of the United States."

"Oh, I figured that in order to gain admission to your wedding I would have to pique your interest. What better way to do it? Besides I have a wedding present for you and I can't simply "give" it to you. I must receive something in return or else I might start getting a "good," reputation and that would be bad for business. My business anyway."

Ron's interest was definitely now piqued. Big Daddy Brotherson never gave away information nor did he ever offer it to begin with. He always waited till someone wanted it and that would mean that he could charge money for it. A lot of money.

He would have been willing to let them enter, but he and Kim had added the stipulation about no body guards could attend.

"Tell you what Big Daddy, you can come in, but Mr. Thud will have to wait outside the building till after the wedding. There is a dinner across the street where he could wait for you."

"Oh dear." said the information broker. "Now that does pose a problem. You see, I never go anywhere without...Mr. Thud with me. It's simply bad for my image."

Ron wondered what kind of game Big Daddy was playing. He was trying to play Ron like a fisherman would try to catch a fish. Present the bait, take it away. Present it again and then take it away again. Hmmm. Game. Ron thought to himself.

"All right Big Daddy. Let s play a game then. If I win, you can come in but Mr. Thud has to wait across the street. If you win, you can both come in."

"An interesting concept Mr. Stoppable. It seems that I have nothing to lose in this game except my companion and you would have nothing to gain ahead of what I'm already offering."

"Okay." said Ron with a big smile on his face. "I get his fez too if I win."

"His fez?"

"Yes. I like fezzes. Fezzes are cool."

"Very well." said Big Daddy now that the game was more interesting. "What is the nature of your game?"

Stepping back Ron looked at Mr. Thud and said, "Mr. Thud is about six foot, eight inches tall. If you add about three feet for his arm's reach, I would say he could reach something about ten feet without any trouble. Ron stood back from the man about eleven feet and said, "All Mr Thud would have to do is touch me, anywhere on my body or clothing, after you say go and you win. I will stay right here in this spot and not move."

"What is the "catch," Mr Stoppable?"

"The "catch" is that he would have to go through my bouncer in order to touch me."

Smiling now, confident in his companion's abilities, Big Daddy said, "Very well then. Produce your bouncer and let see how this game plays out."

Ron waved to someone that was standing just inside the doorway to come out and a little nine year old oriental girl stepped into view. She was dressed to be the flower girl.

"This gentlemen, is my bouncer, Hanna Stoppable. She is also my baby sister. Say hello to the nice men Hanna."

The little girl shyly waved to them and said "Hello nice men."

Mr. Thud growled at what he thought to be an insult to himself. Mr Brotherson simply smiled at Ron, knowing that he had been played and played well. After all, what kind of an information broker would he be if he didn't know about Ron Stoppable's little sister, Hanna?

Ron held up his hand to stop things from going any further as he said to Hanna, "Remember that this is just a game we're playing Hanna. Only go about fifty percent. Okay?"

The little girl nodded to him as she smiled at the mountain of a man. She was missing one of her front teeth.

Big Daddy turned to his companion and said, "I suggest you go all out and not hold anything back."

Mr. Thud merely nodded once as he prepared himself to attack.

Big Daddy looked at both people as he said "Ready..."

He waited a moment and then said "Go!"

One second after the word "go" was uttered, Mr. Thud's arm was fully extended and his right index finger was one inch from touching Ron's shoe. Unfortunately for him, his left arm was pulled up behind his back as he was now kissing the floor and his left thumb was about that same distance from being inserted into his right ear. It was then that he started beating the floor crying the word "uncle," like a small four year old would cry.

"That's enough Hanna."

As she got off of Mr. Thud, without even having mussed up her dress, she said, "That was fun. I've never fought someone wearing a suit before."

As the man got up and turned to leave as per the agreement, Ron stopped him long enough to claim his fez as a prize and suggest he get some ice for his left arm. Ron then turned to Big Daddy and invited him inside.

Big Daddy smiled as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a photograph and handed it to Ron. "Well played Mr. Stoppable. Well played indeed. I look forward to the games you and your wife will present to me in the coming years."

Ron examined the picture and before he could say anything, Big Daddy said, "It is authentic. I don't deal in false information. It's bad for business."

In the background was a bank's sign that displayed the time, date and current temperature. According to that, the picture had been taken this morning around eleven o'clock. It was what was in the foreground that was most interesting.

Ron shook hands with the man and said "Thank you Big Daddy. I'll put this to good use."

"I'm sure that you will Mr. Stoppable. I'm sure that you will."

After seating his newest guest, Ron found Wade and showed the picture to him to see if he thought what he thought about it. He did.

"Wade, I have to go in with the dads to "veil" Kim. While I'm doing that, see what you can find out about it please. I know you have your laptop with you and you are wired into the world. If anyone can get the intel about this, it's you."

"I'll have something for you by the time you get back, and put it out of your head." replied Wade.

"What do you mean Wade?"

"It's your wedding day and tonight is your wedding night. I'll figure out how to deal with this problem and still let you two have today and tonight. Uninterrupted."

"Thanks Wade."

"Hey. It's my job. I am your best man."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter, what's happening with the ladies while all of this was going on.

Some updated stories;  
MikeyX58 has updated Crash

Storm Chaser by BearSent176

Between The Stars by Mahler Avatar Take a look.

They are pretty good stories.

I have fallen behind on my reading other people's stories and I am sorry about that.  
I do plan to get caught up on them soon as I can.

TBC

CB. I gave you two words for this chapter ;)

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like everything else does anymore. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

A Kim/Ron Fanfic.

To everyone that has reviewed this story, thank you. And I'm sorry if it's going to take a turn away from focusing on Kim and Ron's happy day, but I did say early that family and friends will bring their own dramas to the wedding. Maybe a little more than I really wanted but the foundations were laid awhile back in another story and I have to finish that part of it.

Any questions about them having invited Lord Fiske and Dr. Hall (DNAmy) will mostly get answered in the next part of this scene. The photograph, well, wait for the epilog on that.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"It's your wedding day and tonight is your wedding night. I'll figure out how to deal with this problem and still let you two have today and tonight. Uninterrupted."

"Thanks Wade."  
"Hey. It's my job. I am your best man."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim waited outside by the van along with Joss just to keep her company while her father and Uncle Slim went in to warn Ron that she was getting ready to enter the building. Her mother stood outside the main doors to act as a relay for when her father gave the okay signal.

"Cousin Kim." Joss said as they were waiting. "Maybe it taint any of my bee's wax, but is everything alright with your dad? He was a trying to appolegize to ya for something all the way here and then I heard him a talking to my paw afore you came down ta leave."

"Something's been bothering him for a while now and I don't know what it is. Mom knows and she's not talking, but she said that she'd make sure it got dealt with before the wedding. Why? What were they talking about?"

"I couldn't make head ner tails of all of what they were a sayin, but what I heard had something to do with him a wanting my paw walk you down the aisle instead a him."

"Do what?!" suddenly very worried. Not so much for her wedding but for her father.

Joss could only nod as she said, "I figured you aught ta know a fore it got that far cousin."

Gathering everything that she still had to carry in, she told Joss to get her stuff as well before she said, "We're going in now."

Just as they started up the steps, her mother turned to wave them to come in. When she saw the look on her daughter's face, the smile disappeared from Ann's as she hurried down to intercept them.

"Now Kim."

"Mother, what in the world is going on? He's wanting Uncle Slim to walk me down the aisle? Daddy's been talking about doing that ever since Ron and I set the date for the wedding."

"Kimberly Ann!" her mother said loud enough to override the worry and panic that was starting to creep into Kim's voice, hoping that hearing her middle name would make her pause long enough to listen for a second.

It worked. But Ann knew that it wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry that you have to find out about this today of all days, but you weren't the only one that suffered from what happened last month."

"Yeah, but..."

"Do you remember what you were forced to remember when you were brain washed, the reason why you now have short hair? The pain you felt about what you did to Ron so long ago?"

"But he..."

"Your father has been going through the same thing over something he did to Ron, only he wasn't able to talk about it, and it's been festering in him for long time now."

More under control of herself by now having "something" anyway to focus her worries on about her father, Kim asked, "But why didn't he say anything before this?"

Ann briefly shook her head and said, "It's a "father" thing dear. He was afraid that you or Ron would be ashamed of him or hate him because of what he did, and even though deep down he knows that that's not going to happen, he's afraid that it could."

"I have to go talk to him." Kim said as she started back up the stairs.

"No Kim." Ann said as she gently stopped her. "If you love them, you have to let them straighten it out. Now it's a "man" thing and if you interfere with that, they could end up losing respect for the other."

Kim was torn between what she wanted to do and what her mother thought she should do.

"Do you trust Ron?" Ann asked and Kim nodded.

"Do you trust your father?" Again Kim nodded.

"Then trust them to take care of this matter between them. Please."

Kim calmed down again after seeing what her mother was trying to explain to her. She didn't like not being able to help the two men that meant so much to her, but she understood that she could end up doing more harm than good if she interfered.

"I'm sorry." said Joss after a bit, feeling like this was her fault. "I should'a kept ma big mouth shut and ne'er sad a thing."

"No Joss." said Ann and Kim almost at the same time.

"Joss, you saw a problem within the family and you tried to help by telling me about it. That's being a good friend as well as a good cousin." said Kim.

"And I should have said something to Kim about it before we left the house, but we were just so short on time." added Ann.

"Now, you two go on to the dressing room and start getting ready for the wedding. I'll go up and as soon as they are finished talking, I'll find out from your father how it went and I'll come tell you both. Does that sound like a plan?"

Both of the younger Possible women gave a small smile and nodded. All three women then finished going up the stairs and entered the build.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[By the way, both of the statues outside still had their hands covering their faces as though they were crying. Just thought some of you might like to know that. ]

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kim and Joss entered the dressing room, they saw that Monique was the only person in there, along with what looked like a large steamer trunk in the middle of the room.

Upon seeing Kim enter the room, Monique let out a girlish scream and said in a high pitched voice. "Hey girl. You ready to get married finally?"as she ran over to give Kim a great big hug.

Seeing the sad look on both of the women's, named Possible, faces quickly squelched that idea. Pulling up short she asked. "What's wrong Kim?" And then she put her hands on her hips and angrily said. "Don't tell me that loser is having second thoughts about marrying you."

The look that Kim gave her best friend, girl friend, since early in high school told Monique two things. One, Ron wasn't having second thought about the wedding. The problem was something else. Two, if she didn't want to have two black eyes in the next fifteen seconds, she had better retract "that loser" comment and do it damn quick.

"I'm sorry Kim." she said as she quickly back peddled. "It's just that that was the only thing I could think of to explain the look on your guy's faces."

The sad look returned to Kim's and Joss's faces as Kim said, "It's alright Moni, this time." she added with a growl. "It's something else all together. Hopefully it will all be..."

At that moment, "Ann opened the door and came in, smiled and said to Kim and Joss. It's done girls. They talked it out and all is forgiven."

Kim looked at her mother skeptically and asked, "So there's no question about if daddy is going to give me away?"

Shaking her head Ann said. "None at all. That man of yours told your father that you two would postpone the wedding if he tried to get Slim to do it. Somehow and I don't know how he did it yet, but Ron convinced your father that what he did was a good thing and that he was grateful that your father did it in the first place. Everything's fine now."

Kim's face almost split in two as she smiled and pumped her right arm once and said. "Yowzah! Way to go Ron!" She then grabbed Joss as they hugged each other in relief. Reaching out, they pulled Ann into the hug too. When they were done, Kim looked over at a very bewildered Monique that had no idea what anyone was talking about. After disengaging herself from her mother and cousin, Kim took on a serious expression as she walked over to her maid of honor and took her hands in her's.

Looking down at their hands, Kim said in a very serious voice. "Monique."

"Ah, yeah Kim?"

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"Ah, no Kim. I don't"

Kim slowly raised her eyes up to look into Monique's and said as her face broke into that same smile again, "It means I'm getting married todaaaayyyyyy!" The two started bouncing up and down with glee as their combined squeals started to approach the same frequency as that of someone dragging their fingernail across an old chalk board.

Ann stood by till she thought her spine would start having convulsions and she went over to the two and said, "Yes. You are getting married today. Provided you can get yourself ready in time now that that little problem is out of the way."

"And Monique, what is this thing?" Ann asked as she indicated the steamer trunk looking object in the middle of the room.

As Moni walked over to it and started opening it up, she said, "I borrowed it from the Club Banana design house here in Middleton where I run the place when I'm not helping Wade. Whenever Coco wants to have a fashion show here, he wants the models to be perfect, just like our designs. (Monique actually does more designs than Coco does now. She does the designs and he gets credit for her. He takes the credit for discovering her, teaching her all she knew and she gets paid a ridiculous salary and can take off as much time as she needs, whenever she wants. It a win-win for both of them.) So they have to wear the perfect makeup too." As she finished opening it up, she stood back and revealed that it was full of just about every different type of facial makeup on the market. "I was just worried that someone might forget their makeup and I wanted everyone to look perfect today for Kim's wedding."

"Well then. I guess we had better get started."

As Kim was getting ready the other ladies came in. Shego was next to come in. She had arrived with Drew and was talking to him when Kim showed up. Having already gotten dressed, she just took her time about getting with the other ladies. It gave her a chance to take in all of the preparation work for a wedding that she and Drew never had to make. They were married by a Justice of the Peace. Something she was starting to have regrets over. Maybe she and Drew would have to remedy that later she thought to herself.

"Hey Princess." Shego said as she entered the dressing room. "Just about ready for the big day? From what I just heard and saw, it could be a dismal night."

"Hi Shego and what do you mean?" ask she kept applying her makeup.

"Well, I just heard that Mr. senior Stoppable just got around to having his little talk with little Ronnie about the birds and the bees this morning and just now Papa Possible had his little go at the same thing. When they were done, Ron ended up hugging him, so that boy's liable to be all bumfuggled so far as what's expected of him tonight. If you know what I mean." Shego taunted her as she started looking through all of the makeup that Monique had now on display.

Without even slowing her hand down as she applied her eye liner, Kim said, "Oh, that's the least of my worries for today or for tonight. After one week of no kissing of any kind and twenty four hours of not being able to see or talk to one another, we should have no problem with that part of it. Like my Mom always told me, "If the shoe fits, you better buy it and take good care of it." Right Mom?" Kim gave Joss a quick glance to make sure she now understood the source of the "Possible shoe analogy." She then turned to look directly at her mother.

Ann smiled back at Kim as she remembered that little story that her mother, Kim's maternal grandmother, had shared with Ann when she was in her early teens and she had share with Kim when she was about the same age. Ann was surprised that Kim remembered it.

Ann thought of it when she named her daughter after her mother, Kimberly Credible.

"That's right dear. After all the shopping, you found the one pair, and it had better have been the only pair, that were worth buying and bringing home."

"Oh it was the only pair that was really worth it." said Kim as she reconfirmed everything that she had confided in her mother over the years.

"Kim." interrupted Monique as she looking at Kim's gown and was totally oblivious to what the women were really talking about. "Speaking of shoes, I don't see the shoes you're going to wear with your wedding dress. Did you leave them at home?"

"Nope. I'm wearing them." replied Kim as she went back to applying her makeup.

Looking down at the shoes Kim was wearing Monique's fashion sense was horrified. "Kim. You can't be serious. Those are your mission shoes. You're not going to wear those, are you?"

"Ah yep." Kim smiled as she drawled out her answer, still concentrating on her eyeliner.

"But you wear those almost every day. You have for years."

"Ah yep."

"Kim, you've worn them through mud, muck, to hell and back and God only knows what else. I'm surprised you still keep them."

"Ah yep."

"Miss Monique." interrupted Joss.

"Not now Joss. I have to try and talk some fashion sense into the bride here."

"But Miss Monique, your mouth is talking. You might wanna look in to that."

Monique turned to look at Joss like she was just seeing her for the first time. Her eyes then narrowed as she asked, "Say what little Miss Tom Bodett wanna be?"

Joss stood her ground and said, "I mean to say that Kim has a reason she wants ta wear them shoes and right now, yer just a wasting your breath cause yer not a gonna talk her out of it. Ye might as well give it up and help her with something else."

Turning back to Kim, Monique said, "Kim?"

"She's right Monique. I'm wearing these shoes for the very reasons you just said and others. Help me with my hair instead and forget about them. The gown will cover them anyway, except from the one person that I want to see them."

Slowly shaking her head, Monique finally said, "Okay. I just don't want your wedding day to be your "fashion funeral" day too."

The other girls came in at various stages. Yori came in with Hanna, Zita came in with Linda who they were finally able to get her out of her trademark blue sweater and finally Tara. Everyone greeted Kim and everyone else, kidded a little and sat down and started making their final checks to their own makeup. Monique, Ann and Lonnie helped Kim and then Joss started helping.

Everyone but Tara. She came in and muttered a hello and scurried to the farthest makeup table she could, away from as many people as possible, trying to stay hidden almost.

Kim and Tara hadn't had a lot of time to spend with each other in recent months, mostly because of the problem Kim had had but was able to take care of last month, but then she had a lot of things to try and get caught for the wedding since then. Tara had ended up marring Josh Mankey while they were still in college. Kim was able to make it back for the wedding but Ron was away for those eight months that no one could find him, but Kim held strong to his promise that he would be home for her college graduation. He was.

Tara's wedding seemed tense for some reason. Kim never pressed her about it and Tara never offered an explanation. Most of it seemed to have come from Josh himself. Kim just guessed it was because he was under pressure to live up to his artistic potential that he'd shown in high school. She'd seen some of his recent work, but it just didn't measure up to what he did before he graduated a couple of years ahead of them. Some of it was just plain bad.

Tara though had been able to get through college and earn her teacher's license early. She had done a lot of assisting during the first year of rebuilding from the damage of the invasion. All the able bodied male teachers had volunteered with the cleanup but the primary schools stayed open since they formed the foundation for learning later in life. Tara filled in where she was needed the most. She was Hanna's favorite teacher.

Kim asked her helpers to give her a few minutes as she went back to talk to her. She almost cringed when she realized that Kim was headed back to her. Instead it looked like she tried to hide her face.

"Tara." Kim said softly. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." she tried to answer her in a normal voice but failed to disguise the fact that she had been crying.

Sitting down in a chair next to her, Kim said, "Tara, please look at me."

Slowly she turned her head to look at Kim. Kim saw that she had been crying and from the bloodshot eyes and how swollen they were, she had been for a while. Where Tara had tried to wipe away the tears, she'd smudged some of her makeup which looked like she had used a lot of it. It was those places that drew Kim's eyes as she saw something underneath.

Without saying a thing, Kim just looked into her friend's eyes and waited. Tara finally said, "Please Kim. It's your wedding day. You shouldn't be thinking about me. I don't want to do anything to spoil it for you guys. Just let me go home. I don't think I can do this."

"Tara, you're my friend. You're Ron's friend too. Don't think we don't know and appreciate that you stood up for us back in high school when some people were talking trash about us behind our backs. If I can't help a friend, no matter what day it is for me, then what kind of a person would I be? I want to help, but you need to let me."

After she let her words soak in a little, Kim asked. "Did Josh put those bruises on your cheek?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

This chapter has turned out to be a bear for me. No offense CB. All the things I need and want to put in are turning it into what could have been the longest chapter of the story so I'm going to break it into two parts. Hopefully, I'll get the second half out the weekend.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like everything else does anymore. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

A Kim and Ron Fanfic.

Once again I would like to thank all of the people that have taken time to leave a review for this story. It may seem like a simple thing, but it let's me know if I'm doing it right.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

Tara finally said, "Please Kim. It's your wedding day. You shouldn't be thinking about me. I don't want to do anything to spoil it for you guys. Just let me go home. I don't think I can do this."

"Tara, you're my friend. You're Ron's friend too. Don't think we don't know and appreciate that you stood up for us back in high school when some people were talking trash about us behind our backs. If I can't help a friend, no matter what day it is for me, then what kind of a person would I be? I want to help, but you need to let me."

After she let her words soak in a little, Kim asked. "Did Josh put those bruises on your cheek?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara slowly closed her eyes and held them shut as the tears started flowing from them and running down her face again. "It was my fault."

"Shego." Kim called knowing that she could do what Kim wanted done quicker, better, and easier than anyone else in the room.

"Yeah Princess." came the soft reply sounding like she was standing right besides her whispering in her ear, which she was.

God, Kim hated it when she did stuff like that.

"Shego, we need some privacy for a few minutes. Think you can arrange that?"

"I'm on it."

Turning and taking a few steps away from the two, Shego raised her right arm and created a very small, short and harmless plasma fireworks display over her head, smiling as she announced, "Ladies. It seems that the bride suddenly remembered the old adage about a man with big hands and big feet and is having a little panic attack over it." After a few giggles and some strange looks from Ann, Joss and Monique, Shego continued saying, "So if you don't mind, _well, even if you do mind_, let s give her a few minutes of privacy and step out of the room to give her a chance to come to "grips" with what she might have in store for herself tonight."

As the others started out of the room amidst some snickers and chuckles, Kim muttered to Tara, "I hate her some times." just before they heard Shego say, "No ya don't."

Ann, Joss and Monique knew that something wasn't right. Something was wrong, but they did as Shego asked and left the room. They trusted her. Why? Because Kim and Ron both trusted her and that was good enough for them.

Kim had her full attention on Tara and when she heard the door close, she stared to say to her, "Now Tara, why do you think it was your..." when Shego pulled up a chair and sat down in it backwards next to Kim with her attention turned to Tara.

"Shego. What part of "we need some privacy" didn't you understand?"

"Look Cupcake, no offense but I have a little more experience in this type of situation than you do."

Kim looked at her with a perplexed expression and said. "You do?"

"Yeah. Personal history, long story and not the right time." Turing back to Tara, Shego gently said, "Tara, You remember me from high school don't you? Miss Go."

"I remember you. You were one of my favorite teachers. I was sorry when you left."

"Thank you Tara. Now why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what happened, because believe me, no one deserves that unless they gave back as good as they got." she finished as she indicated Tara's cheek.

Looking to Kim and after seeing her nod her agreement, Tara started.

"Kim was right about Josh, back in high school. He was all Mr. Cool and handsome. He was laid back, easygoing and very talented. When we first started dating, I thought Kim was wrong about him, but the more we dated the more I found out that she was right. He wanted us to do things that I wasn't really comfortable with. When I told him I wasn't ready for that, he backed off and I thought everything would be okay. He only backed off for a while till he started up again. That was when I broke up with him."

Kim said. "I'm sorry Tara. I should have told everybody what he was really like when I broke up with him. Instead I just told them we drifted apart. I was trying to be fair to him thinking it was only me he had tried that with."

"No Kim. You did tell me and I was glad you did. When I broke up with him, I thought that that was the end of it, but then we met up again in college and I thought he'd changed. He was a lot more attentive to me and not so concerned about himself. By the time I figured out that he was still the same self centered, egotistical creep and that he just learned to be more patient, it was too late. I thought I was in love with him. It wasn't much later that I found out that I was pregnant."

Thankfully Tara had been looking at her own hands or she would have seen the surprised look on Kim's face. She wasn't too surprised about Tara being sexually active with Josh. A lot of her friends in college did that. Kim just knew that Tara and Josh had been married for a couple of years now and they had no children. That left only a few options to explain why they had none now if she was pregnant in college. Thinking that Tara could have used one of those options is what surprised Kim.

Kim reached out and touched Tara's hand and gently said, "Okay. What happened after you found out you were pregnant?"

"I told Josh."

When she didn't continue Shego asked softly, "And how did he take it?"

Taking a deep and unsteady breath, Tara said, "Not well. After he calmed down, we started talking about it going through our options. He hinted that I could get an abortion, but after he saw that there was no way I was going to go along with that he suggested putting the baby up for adoption." Tara then looked at the other two women and with tears forming again said, "I couldn't do that. Carry a child inside me and then give it away. Anyway, after all that, he asked me to marry him."

"When I told my parents they were supportive of us. I think maybe they were a little disappointed in me, but they still loved me. My dad offered to try and get Josh a job where he worked, but Josh turned him down flat saying he could make more money with his artwork than he could by being a common worker, which is what my father was at the time. Josh never went back to my parent s house after that night. I think they were just as happy about it as he was."

Shego then asked a question that Kim really wished she hadn't. She had met his parents before.

"What did his parents say when they found out?"

Tara started tearing up even more before she answered. "His mother went and poured herself a drink. His father looked at me and then back at him and said, "You got the stupid little (here she pause) knocked up, you deal with it." I never felt so ashamed in all my live."

After pulling herself together again, she continued. "The wedding was, well, you were at the wedding Kim. You know what it felt like. Three months later, he came home after meeting with some of his friends and he started blamed me, saying it was my fault. Birth control was supposed to have been my responsibility and I was just trying to trap him. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the ER at the hospital. I had had a miscarriage. I don't remember what happened. Josh said I turned to storm out of the room and I tripped on a foot stool and fell against the arm of a chair. It hit me right where the baby was."

Tara paused and neither Kim nor Shego said anything to try to push her on it.

"Josh's artwork was just alright when we started dating again in college, but it didn't get any better. It got so bad that his professors started warning him that he could lose his scholarships. That was when he told them what he thought of them and started his art studio full time. Problem was no one ever bought any of it. The only time he ever made any money from it was off the insurance he had on that statue that you broke last month at the Middleton Museum of Fine Art. That and the museum's insurance added up to a lot."

"Wait." said Kim. "Josh said he could fix that."

"No. He made more money from it being damaged than if he fixed it and maybe sold it. That was what got me this, but it wasn't the first time." She said as she indicated her bruised cheek. "I had already been to the lawyer, an old family friend, and he drew up the papers. All I needed was Josh's signature, but I kept thinking and hoping that we could salvage the marriage. After the art show closed and he hadn't sold anything, I said something about it was a good thing that you damaged that one statue or we would have lost money after he accidentally got a differemt policy on his stuff. That's when he lost his temper in a sudden rage and he backhanded me. He told me to never say that again to him or anybody. He's been staying at his studio ever since. That was the night I decided to have the papers served on him."

Shego looked at Kim, who seemed to be lost in thought. She then turned back to Tara and asked. "How did he react to that?"

"He came back to the house and started ranting at me about how everything was my fault. I hadn't been supportive enough for him; I was always thinking about my job teaching and worrying more about my students instead of him. Finally he said with a funny look on his face that he'd sign the papers, if I gave him thirty thousand dollars."

Tara had been calming down till she declared, "I don't have that kind of money and neither do my parents!"

Kim came back with, "I don't understand why he'd demand the money. He must know that he'd lose if it went to court so he wouldn't gain anyth..."

"Because he has pictures of me." Tara blurted out. "Pictures he can post on the Internet or give to the school board. Pictures that could cost me my job and my teacher's license in this state because of a "Decency Clause" in it."

This surprised both Kim and Shego. Of all the people that they would never have expected that from, Tara would have been at the top of the list and it would have been a short list.

"Nothing lewd or vulgar." Tara continued. "Just nudes. He said he needed a model for some nude studies he was working on. We couldn't afford to hire a model and he needed them to be in some specific poses so he talked me into posing for him. He swore to me that he would destroy them when he was done with the study."

"He lied. He showed me one when he told me how much money he wanted. He told me I could keep it because he had more copies of it and others. Some he'd taken of me in my sleep. Some when we were..." At this point, Tara couldn't continue.

Both Kim and Shego only had one question left to ask. "Tara." asked Kim in a restrained voice. "Is Josh coming to the wedding today?"

"No." replied Tara not really hearing the iron will in Kim's voice. "He said he had to go out of state to arrange another showing and he wouldn't be back till Friday. Why?"

It was when she looked back at the two listeners that she saw what was on their minds. "No! You can't do anything to him."

"I wouldn't bet on that Tara." said Shego sounding more like the Shego of old than the woman that had just been giving her full support to a person in need.

"No, you don't understand! It would only benefit him if you did anything to him. Either of you, or Ron."

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"If you go after him it would only look like a jealous old girl friend going after him, especially a newly wedded old girl friend that just happens to be Kim Possible. Shego would be seen as doing it on your behalf. If Ron did anything to him it would be a jealous newly wedded husband going after your old boy friend who is a poor struggling artist after you confessed something on your wedding night. His stuff would sell whether it was good or not. You'd just be giving him the kind or notoriety that would make him rich and popular and it would drag you all down to his level." she said. "He was talking to himself one night before the art show closed about how he could turn things around. He didn't know I was listening."

Kim thought as the final pieces of a puzzle quickly fell into place. She didn't like the picture it portrayed, but she had nothing to say about that. She did have something to say about this. A way to help her friend.

"Okay, Shego." Kim said as she turned to her. "Go get Ron. We'll see if Wade can track down Josh and then..."

"No." said Tara.

"Tara, we're trying to help and I think..."

"Kim. I know you are trying to help and I appreciate it, but "no." Not today." said Tara as she started to pull herself together as her resolve set in. "No matter how much I want to blame Josh for things, I was there too. I allowed this mess to happen to myself and I should have seen it coming, but I will not allow you to spoil one of the happiest days of your life, your wedding day over me."

"But Tara."

**"No."** Tara replied even louder than before. "I may have screwed up a part of my life that I badly regret, but how much would I regret it if I screwed up this part of your lives as well? Two of my oldest and best friends."

Now Tara took Kim's hands and held them as she said, "Kim, you have got to promise that you will forget about me and my problems with Josh for the rest of today and tomorrow at least, since he won't be back till Friday anyway. If you won't do that, well, I got myself into this, I'll find a way to get myself out of it. By myself."

Kim knew she wanted to help her friend. She knew she could help her, she even had an idea on how to do it, but...looking to Shego for some support, Shego shrugged and said with a hint of regret herself, "She's right Cupcake. Unless you want to make both you, Ron and Tara here miserable over this in the long run, let it rest till Friday. You two don't leave for your honeymoon in Japan till Saturday and Joshie boy will be back to give us a chance to deal with him Friday."

Kim looked back at Tara and instead of seeing her as the battered and frail friend she saw when they first started talking, she saw a piece of steel that wasn't going to take it anymore, not from Josh or anyone else. So instead of trying to talk her out of it, Kim said, "Alright. I promise, so long as you agree to stop by tomorrow night for dinner. You can tell Ron what you just told us first hand. Shego, think you could make it over for a skull session?"

Tara agreed with relief as Shego said "Sure. Drew wants a night alone to work on some new cockamamy project anyway, so long as you don't mind me bringing little Ronnie Ann along."

"Oh I'd love to see your baby!" chirped in a now excited Tara, sounding more like the Tara of old.

"Good! I'll even let you hold her for an hour or five." As she stood up, she handed Kim a container of makeup and said, "Here Kim. Help her put this on. It'll hide the worst bruises in the world and not run or rub off either." Then to Tara she said, "Just make sure you take it off tonight when you get home, or else it'll harden like a rock. Believe me, I know. I've got to let the other ladies back in now before they start thinking Kimmie and I decided to run off and elope."

Kim snorted at that suggestion but stopped Shego long enough to ask, "When did you pick this makeup up? It's not your color and you came over and sat down long before you knew she'd need it."

Shego just smiled and slowly said, "I'm just that good."

Just as Kim finished helping Tara get her makeup back in place, Shego open the door and stated waving the others back in saying, "Sorry it took us so long girls, but Tara and I finally got her convinced that that old adage was started by some guys that had big hands and feet. They thought it would be an easy way to get a date." Then she laughed as she added, "Stoppable was probably _one_ of them."

Kim bent low so only Tara would hear her almost growl, "I hate her sometimes."

"No ya don't." came Shego's reply.

Seeing that Tara was good to go on, in more ways than just her makeup, Kim walked back over to her place where Monique, Ann and Joss were waiting to help her get dressed in her gown and veil. To them Kim said in a whisper before anyone could ask, "Just something that needed to be taken care of. Please don't ask about it till the weekend."

Ann looked at her daughter and said with a knowing smile, "Kim, I know what your life has been like up to this point so none of this really surprises me. I should have been expecting anything today."

"Shhh." said Kim as she finished shucking the clothes she wore into the building so she could start putting on her gown. "Anything" is a lot of things and I really don't want any nine foot tall aliens walking in on this wedding. I don't know if the chairs at the reception hall can hold their weight."

After getting her gown on and everything zipped, hooked and buttoned up, two more people came into the room. Betty Barkin, Steve Barkin's wife and Yori's step mother, and Lonnie Stoppable, Ron's mother, who had something in her hand that looked like small pieces of lace. Both of the women looked at Kim and smiled as the each remembered this moment as it happened in their own lives. Kim looked back and smiled at the two women and felt a bond form with them because of this instant in time. Lonnie then indicated to Kim to come with them as Betty looked for Yori and they headed towards her.

When they got to her, Betty said, "Yori, I just wanted you to know that Lord Fiske and Dr Hall have arrived and been seated and I just wanted to double check with you to make sure that you wanted to go through with this knowing they were here."

Yori smiled and nodded her head saying. "Yes, I do. Dr Hall wrote to me personally and asked my permission about it being invited before she asked it of Kim-san and Ron-san. While I had the Possible family's help along with Kim-san and the Stoppable family's support along with Ron-san, plus that of my father and yourself as well as Master Sensei's, all Lord Fiske had available to him was the support of Dr Hall and his man servant Bates. No one else in his country would believe that he had been possessed by a part of the spirit of the Yono. He was as much a victim of the atrocities committed by the Yono as I. Although the healing done by the combined powers of Mystical Monkey Power removed the memories of those acts from his mind, he is still haunted by the dreams and nightmares of them. The Yono's evil can still claim a small margin of victory, even though it has been sealed away for all time, so long as it can hurt the living. I believe that it is time to rid the world of anything left of its presence. It would be our honor to help Lord Fiske." (The Monkey's Tail Books II and III)

"Yori Barkin." said Betty. "Every day you seem to find a new way to make me feel more pride in you as a person as well as my step daughter."

"Arigatou okaasama."

Betty's face broke out in tears as she reached out and pulled Yori into a hug as both women started to cry.

Lonnie looked to Kim for an explanation.

Having taken Japanese in college thinking she would need it, a tearful Kim said, "Instead of saying "Thank you step mother," Yori just said "Thank you mother."

As Lonnie's eyes started to water she quickly said. "I'd best do something useful and pass these out."

Looking into her hands Kim saw several pieces of lace that almost looked like doilies.

"What are they Lonnie?"

"They're called chapel hats. The same way that all the men have to wear a yarmulke at a Jewish wedding, all married women have to wear a head covering too. Since your brides maids aren't wearing hats as a part of their ensemble, the married ones need to wear one of these."

"Oh. I didn't know. I never wore one when I came to Temple with Ron."

Lonnie smiled back and said, "You never had to. You weren't married then, but you will be after today."

Lonnie started passing them out to all the women that she knew were married starting with Ann, then Shego as she went down the line. When she came to Tara, Tara started to reach for one and then withdrew her hand. Lonnie explained to her what they were and what they represented. Tara whispered into Lonnie's ear for almost a minute and when she was done, Lonnie took her hand and patted it. With a gentle smile on her face, she then whispered back, "I think God would understand. Let me know if you ever need anything."

Lonnie then walked away from the young woman who wasn't wearing a chapel hat.

Hanna came back in followed by the rabbi's wife, who wanted to see if Kim was almost ready. Ron was getting ready to enter to veil the bride.

"Just one more minute." replied Ann as she did some finally touches and double checked some things.

Turning Kim so she was facing away from the door, Anne said, "Count down Kim. Something old?"

"Check." replied Kim thinking of her shoes and all they meant to her.

"Something new?"

Feeling the necklace that Ron had given her when she was in the hospital less than a month ago, a rustic Star of David with a cross in the center made of silver, she said "Check."

"Something borrowed?"

Looking at the veil, which was the one that her Nana had worn on her wedding day, Kim said, "Check."

Now Ann smiled as she already knew the answer to the next question. "Something blue?"

"Check." replied Kim. She was wearing a pair of light blue lace panties and matching bra.

"And the last one?" asked Ann.

"Last one? What last one?" asked Kim.

Ann reached behind Kim's ear and as if my magic produced a silver coin, an English sixpence.

"Raise your gown a little bit dear." Ann asked. She then bent down and tucked the coin in Kim's right shoe.

After standing back up, she said, "The last part of the old rhyme is "A Sixpence in your Shoe." The same one I had in my right shoe when I married your father."

As she re-straightened Kim's gown, Ann asked, "Are you ready?"

There was so much that Kim wanted to say to Ann at that moment, thanking her for everything that she and James had done for her from allowing her to go out in the world to help other people, letting her find her own place in the world with Ron, always know being there for both of them and just being there when she needed them. All those thoughts passed through her mind, but when her mother looked her in the eyes, Kim saw that she wouldn't have to say them. Somehow, in that eye contact, she knew that they just shared them.

Ann gave her one quick hug and said, "I'll go tell them that my baby daughter is waiting for her soul mate to come in, so they can start their lives together."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	8. Chapter 8

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, _just like everything else does anymore_. Original creators, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my youngest son, Jonathon Paul, **_

_**who celebrated his 27th birthday yesterday.**_

Notes:

James Possible is not as clueless a person as I made him appear to be in this chapter. I just needed someone to ask questions that I thought the answers might be important to explain some of the things that happen and why. Ron and his family know why and things had been explained to Kim in her meetings with the rabbi. Lonnie would have explained things to Ann beforehand since they were the ones that helped the young couple plan and prepare for today most. That left James to be the one to ask the questions and sound stupid.  
That's what he gets for being very late for the wedding rehearsal he talked about back in Chapter 3.

This is not meant to be an actual Jewish wedding. It s supposed to represent one or at least give the flavor of one. Some of the facts, customs and traditions I may have badly misrepresented in this chapter out of ignorance. Most of the basic knowledge I have gained about it come from various articles I found on the internet, several sites dedicated to this very thing and questions that I remembered to ask people. Did I ask enough or the proper questions? Have to wait and see on that one.

I'd like to thank Oaktavor for checking things over to make sure I don't make a fool of myself.

Sorry about the wait in updating. I had to get in touch with my feminine side to write some of this. My feminine side didn't like where I got in touch with it and it slapped me. It took a while to make up, but we are back together again. I still don't have contol of the TV remote.

Anyhoo

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

There was so much that Kim wanted to say to Ann at that moment, thanking her for everything that she and James had done for her from allowing her to go out in the world to help other people, letting her find her own place in the world with Ron, always know being there for both of them and just being there when she needed them. All those thoughts passed through her mind, but when her mother looked her in the eyes, Kim saw that she wouldn't have to say them. Somehow, in that eye contact, she knew that they just shared them.

Ann gave her one quick hug and said, "I'll go tell them that my baby girl is waiting for her soul mate to come in, so they can start their lives together."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron On His Way to The Door:

"Wade. Have you got that special little box I asked about?" asked Ron as he was headed to meet his father, her father and Rabbi Katz at the door to the ladies dressing room.

"Yeah Ron. Here it is." replied the best man as he handed Ron a small box about three inches by three inches by eight inches long. It had two holes in it, one at each end with six small indicator lights on the top of it, two white, two red and two green. "I still think you guys are being paranoid about this though."

"Ever have a nightmare that stuck with you your whole life Wade? One that you can't just let go of?"

"No, not really."

"Well I have and so has Kim. And this little box is going to put an end to them, once and for all. Ah, how long will it take to complete its test?"

"About two minutes total for both."

"Coolio. Where's Rufus? I want to make sure the little guy is with you when we start. I don't think there's enough cheese in Wisconsin to calm him down if he isn't a part of this in some way."

"He's right here in my pocket. Drew was even able to shrink down a yarmulke to fit him so he's all kosher. You do have the ring, right?"

Ron patted the right jacket pocket as he started to say, "Got it right..." but when he didn't feel it, he started patting the left pocket. When he still didn't feel it he started checking his pants pockets. Just before he started having a panic attack though, Rufus jumped out of Wade's pocket and landed on Ron' chest. Running up to his lapel, he pulled the left one out. There, fastened to the inner lining with a big safety pin, was the ring. Right where Ron had put it less than half an hour ago when he couldn't find it then. He put it there so he wouldn't lose it.

"Aw man, thanks Rufus. What would I do without you?"

Rufus started talking in his excited voice to Ron which most people could only understand as squeaks.

When he was done, Ron looked at him and said, with a very serious look on his face, "No. I think that Kim and I will somehow find a way to get through our wedding night without your help, thank you very much."

Rufus crossed his arms and turned away from his lifetime owner/companion and muttered "Hmph." under his breath.

Five minutes Prior, At the Dressing Room Door:  
Don Stoppable, James Possible and Rabbi Katz were waiting for Ron.

"I'm sorry guys, but what we are doing again?" asked James Possible. "I mean I know "what" we're getting ready to do. I just don't know the "why." I mean, when I got married, her veil was already lowered when I saw her coming up the aisle."

As Don started to explain, Rabbi Katz interrupted him saying with a smile, "It's alright Don. This is more my line of work. James, the badeken ceremony, or the veiling ceremony dates back at least to early medieval times, and some find a reference to the custom in the Talmud. The reason for the ceremony is probably related to modesty; the veil symbolically represents the added level of modesty the bride is expected to adopt with her elevation to the married state."

"Some say the veiling also underscores that, from this day on, the beauty of the bride is reserved for her husband alone to appreciate. Others see in the ritual a symbolic act directing attention away from the physical toward the spiritual at the wedding, constituting a public demonstration by the groom that his interest in the bride lies not in her beauty, but in the deeper, inner qualities of her character which, unlike her physical beauty, will not disappear in time."

"There is also a rabbinic opinion that the tradition has a legal basis, as it symbolizes the groom's public obligation to clothe his wife, and is thus a procedure which is an integral part of the legal marriage process."

"There is a common misconception that the groom has to check that he is marrying the right bride before the Huppah, to avoid what happened to our Patriarch Jacob, who was tricked into marrying Leah instead of Rachel, but this has nothing to do with it. The groom covers his bride's face with the veil; if he is meant to be identifying her he would surely rather uncover her face!

"Ronald will be saying two things to your daughter as he lowers her veil. One of them is a prayer and the other is something that he talked to me about it, but I won't spoil that for you. Once he says it, I think you'll have an even better understanding of the ceremony."

"Does that help clear it up for you?" the rabbi asked.

James thought for a minute trying to understand what he'd been told. He looked to his friend Donald and then back to Rabbi Katz who he had met and talked with several times as Kim had brought the entire family along when there was something special going on at the Temple and she wanted to be there with or for Ron.

Finally to the rabbi, he said, "It's because it's a tradition?"

Chuckling, Rabbi Katz patted him on the back and said, "Yes James. It's because it's a tradition."

Ann carefully slipped out of the door with her purse, not letting the men get a preview of the bride before the groom saw her and asked, "Where's Ron? Kim's ready now and I'd like to ask him something before he goes in."

"I'm right here." said a smiling Ron as he stepped between the two fathers.

Ann looked at the man that now stood before her and almost gasped at how he looked compared to the small boy she remembered Kim introducing her to that first day after Pre K. Now dressed in a black tuxedo, wearing his white tallit (shawl) and yarmulke with that same warm and skewed gentle smile that Kim had told her about after their junior prom, this man was indeed a Grade A, Number One Hottie.

She had always thought that their "puppy dog pout" could work wonders on other people, but seeing the smile on his face now, she knew that Ron had his own special weapon for doing the same thing.

Ron waited for her to continue as she looked at him. Finally as he started to grow uncomfortable under her gaze, he said. "Anne? You wanted to ask me something?"

Pulled out of her reverie, she slowly opened her purse and reached in to pull something out as she said, "I'm not sure if it's proper, or if you'd even be willing. I thought that this had been destroyed when that walker demolished our house years ago, but I found it last night in my hope chest." as she pulled out a white yarmulke wrapped in plastic from her purse.

"It belonged to my Uncle Josh. He wore it when he married my father's sister and he passed away when I was young. His death was the main reason I decided to become a neurosurgeon and I was wondering if you would care to ..." her voice trailed off as Ron looked at her.

If anything, his smile got warmer and more filled with compassion than she thought possible. Reaching out, he took it from her hand and reverently removed the yarmulke from its plastic wrapping. He then replaced the one he was wearing with it and said, "It would be my honor to wear it in memory of him. I can tell that he meant a lot to you."

As her eyes started to water, he opened his arm to her and pulled her into a hug and gently patted her on the back. Even James's eyes started to water a little since he knew the story of her Uncle Josh and what this meant to her. _(Broken Heart, Broken Mind Chapter 2.)_

After whispering a soft "Thank you." into his ear, she pulled away from him, and after a quick sniffle said, "You're probably more interested in seeing Kim right now than hugging her sentimental mother so, let me go and check on her one more time before you come in. Mrs. Katz, would you come back in too please?"

After the ladies went back into the room, James reached over, placed his hand on Ron shoulder and said, "That was a very nice thing you just did for her Ronald. Thank you."

"Not even a drop in the ocean Sir, compared to the kindness you two have shown me over the years. Besides, how could I say "no" to my second mother?"

Before James could reply, Mrs. Katz opened the door and said, "Mr. Stoppable."

Ron looked behind him to his father, who looked back at him with a growing smile on his face as he said, "I believe she means you Ronald."

"Oh! Ah, yeah." he chuckled with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I ah, I guess she does."

"Mr. Stoppable," Mrs. Katz repeated with a knowing smile on her face having seen the same thing happen many times before. "Your bride awaits your attention." She then opened the door wide and invited them to enter. As Ron entered with Rabbi Katz next to him and James and Donald following, Ron saw that Shego, Tara and Zita were lined up on one side of the room with Joss, Yori and Linda on the other. His mother and Ann stood on either side of Kim with Monique standing behind her. Kim had her back to them and she slowly turned to face them after they entered the room.

"Hey, KP. Are you read..." That was as far as he got before he saw her face start to come into view. He stopped dead in his tracks and couldn't say anything else. Starting at the floor, his own gaze slowly went up as he noticed her gown almost sparkled in the room with a light of its own. Her veil was pulled up and he could clearly see her face now, which glowed brighter than the gown. With an almost timid smile on her lips, she looked up at him and as he stared into her emerald eyes, everybody else in the room disappeared. There was only her, filling him with warmth like the sun on a bright day.

After a bit, he had no idea how much time had passed, he thought he might have heard some sounds coming from first his left and then behind him. Maybe he felt something as if someone had tried to nudge him from several different sides, but he ignored them all. The only thing he want to do was look at her radiance till he went blind.

Finally there was a voice that he couldn't ignore and it only said one word. It was the voice of his own body and it said, "BREATHE!"

As his body gasped to try and replace the oxygen that it had been deprived of, Kim had to remind herself to breathe too. She had never seen Ron looking so...so... so everything. He was truly Golden!

"...dy?" was the only thing he could get to come out of his mouth once he found that he could talk. After looking at her again though, he couldn't think of anything to say to half way describe what he felt. Leave it to Kim to say exactly the right thing.

"Hello Sweetie." she said in a tender voice. "I hope I look half as good as you do." she said just before she started to blush under his gaze again.

"KP, you look..." and once again his mind failed to find the proper words to tell her.  
"Badical?" No. To high school.  
"Bon-diggity?" No, to grade school.  
"Coolio?" What does that even mean for God's sake?  
"Spankin?" Her word. Can't use one of her words.  
"Hot?" Close, but not close enough. Not nearly enough.

"Not Bad?" She suggested as a little worry tingeing her voice

_Ding ding ding!_ Alarm bells started going off in Ron's head. "Oh God! She thinks I don't like how she looks. She's starting to think I don't think she's ..." and then, out loud he said, "As beautiful and as welcome as the sun is on the first dawn after a month of cold weather and snow. You fill my heart with hope and warm my soul with the radiance of your beauty just like you've always done for me ever since I first met you. Today, the rest of the world can see you the way I have always seen you."

Inside Kim, a little girl with pigtails bounced up and down with buoyant and unreserved, girlish glee shouting "_**YES! YES! YES!"**_ Another part of her realized that Ron's words would probably never be written down to be studied in school as an example of a love sonnet, but she knew they came straight from his heart and they were meant for only her. She couldn't ask for, or want, a more sincere compliment.

"I'm the one that should worry about not looking good here, what with my constant cowlick and ears that belong more on baby Dumbo. At least the yarmulke covers the cowlick. It'd take your uncle's Stetson to do anything about the ears though. You? You look perfect." Ron said self-consciously, suddenly feeling wholly inadequate compared to the way she looked right now.

With a tender look in her eyes, Kim said, "Rabbi, fathers, would you all take about 3 steps away from Ron please."

"Now Kimberly," said Rabbi Katz.

"Don't worry Rabbi. I'm not going to break any traditions, or do anything I shouldn't. I may start one though. One that I will happily do every day if I need to."

After the men backed away from Ron, she stepped closer to him till she was about five foot away. She then said, "In a few minutes I'm going to do this for the whole world to see, but right now, I think you need to be reminded of it more than they do." She then turned, and with her eyes on him she started walking in a circle around him, never taking her eyes off of him.

As she was doing this, James saw the impression that it had on Ron as he stood up taller and straighter and with more pride than he had been showing. As both the rabbi and Don started smiling, he whispered to Donald to ask him what she was doing.

Kim must have heard him because she said, "You're the rocket scientist daddy. Why does the Earth orbit the Sun? Because the Sun is the center of the Earth's universe. As I walk a circle around Ron, or orbit him, I'm telling him that he is the center of my universe, today, tomorrow and every day after that."

When she completed the circle, she backed up to where she had been standing and said, "And so far as me looking perfect?" She then raised her gown enough for Ron to see her shoes. "They're comfortable Ron. They fit me and I can depend on them. Do they match the gown I'm wearing? Not really, but they match what I want, what I need in my life. That's why I'm wearing them. I'll only wear this gown today. The shoes, I'll have and use for the rest on my life. Just like someone else I want for the rest of my life."

Ron smiled as he realized he was being a complete ... "I'm sorry Kimberly, ah I mean KP."

"It's alright Ronnie. Today I can be Kimberly, but I'm still just your KP inside. And remember that I love you, just as much as you love me and no matter what you think you look like, you are the most handsome man I've ever seen. You are the man I asked to be my husband."

" Now, did you get the box that we talked about from Wade?" she asked after she saw that Ron understood what she did and why.

"What's this Kimberly?" asked Lonnie.

"An idea we came up with about a week ago. If we'd had this a few months back, we might have saved some people some hurt feelings." answered Kim.

Ron got the box out of his pocket along with two antiseptic wipes he'd brought along with him for this purpose. He opened one and got the pad out.

"Yeah. It stems from a nightmare I had after the junior prom when I thought Kim was really a synthodrone and what she went through last month. You just put your finger in the hole. See? The bigger hole is for me since I have such big fingers." Ron slowed down what he was saying as he got the distinct feeling that Kim's bride's maids were all staring at his hands and feet for some reason.

Ignoring that feeling he went on as he inserted his finger in the hole. Ron went "Ow," and the white light on his end of the box lit up. He pulled his finger out of the box and showed it to Kim and everybody else.

"See?" There was a small dot of blood on his finger. "It took a sample of my blood and will compare it to a sample Wade has on file from a few years ago. It will check to make sure that I'm me and not a clone or Camille Leon. Since I'm bleeding a little, that shows I'm not a syntho drone. It will also check my blood for any kind of mind altering drugs, and it will do the same for Kim." he finished as he wiped his finger on one of the wiipes and handed the box to his mother, along with the other wipe, for Kim to do the same thing he did.

"What do the lights mean?" asked the rabbi.

"If one goes red, one of us is dead. If it goes green, that person is clean. Ow." said Kim as she put her finger in the smaller hole.

"What's the white one for?" asked James.

"Ah." responded Ron. "It means it's working."

"Now, just one more thing." he continued as he pulled out his Kimmunicator. He then aimed it at Kim and pressed a the single red button to activate the silicon phase disruptor built in to it. "This is to remove any mind control or moodulator chips. If we get up in front of everybody and she says she's changed her mind and doesn't want to marry me, I'll know that it's really her saying it."

"Wait." he said after a pause and sounding vulnerable. "That would be a bad thing."

"Alright." said Kim with a sly smile now on her face. "Ladies! Listen up." she said addressing her bride's maids. "If I get up there in front of everybody and say that I have changed my mind and don't want to marry this Goofball right here, you all have my full permission to grab me, strip me naked in front of all of those people, find that damn chip that's forcing me to say that and remove it. We can then finish the ceremony with me in the buff. That's how much I want to marry him. Is that clear?"

All the ladies yelled "Yes." Shego looked like she wanted to add something else, but she remained silent.

"Ronald." said the rabbi while pointing to his watch.

"Oh yeah. We gotta get this show on the road." Said Ron as he looked at the small box with two green light now lit.

"The quicker we get married, the sooner we will be married." added Kim as she saw both green lights too.

Ron approached her with everybody taking on a serious manner.

Yes, even Shego.

Taking edge of the veil in his hands, as Ron slowly lowered it to cover her face as he said, "Achotenu: at hayi le alfei revavah. Our sister, be thou the mother of thou-sands of ten thousands."

"Not us personally Kim, just our descendants." he added with a smile. "After all the makeup, your beautiful gown and the rented tux I'm wearing, we make a beautiful couple. Well, you make up for me in that area anyway, but as beautiful as you look today, my love for you is not skin-deep. I want to marry you not because our outfits match, but rather because we match. It is not just your beauty that wows me, it is you, your character, the real you, my best friend, the person that will always have my back like I will always have her's that I want to marry. I can cover your lovely face with a veil and still want to marry you, because your face is just one level of your true beauty."

As Kim's eyes started to water up a little, Ron noticed a twitch in her left eye. Not much, but it twitched a little. Even as she said, "I love you Ron, and I hope to be as good a wife to you, as you have been a friend and partner to me."

"Ronald, we really need to move things along or all of those people out there will start getting antsy." said Rabbi Katz.

When the rabbi said that, Ron noticed that Kim's twitch turn into a small but now constant tick.

"Yeah, okay rabbi." Ron said and as he was lead out of the room he tried to figure out her tick. Kim didn't get eye ticks or twitches. He did. The only time he could ever remember her getting one was back with...

As they exited the room, Ron turned to James and urgently said, "James, would you do me a favor please?"

"Sure Ronald. What Can I do?"

Handing James his Kimmunicator he said, "Please, carry this in your right hand jacket pocket. Leave it turned on, but please carry it there."

"Why sure Ronald, but why?"

"Just call it a hunch sir, but please carry it."

Ron and the rabbi moved to the back of the room where they met his best man Wade and the three other men he's asked to hold the huppah poles for the wedding canopy. Drew Lipsky, Steve Barkin and Kim's cousin, Larry Probable.

Ron quickly whispered something to Wade and talked to him about something. After Wade agreed, the men walk down the aisle. Ron and the rabbi stood off to the side as Wade and the others took their ceremonial positions at their poles that supported the wedding canopy.

Looking back, Ron saw the double doors open, framing Kim and her father, with his father, Ann and Lonnie directly behind them. Behind them were Kim's bride's maids. Hanna moved to in front of the group as she was ready to do her part as the flower girl.

Even from that distance and through her veil, Ron could swear he could see her eye tick get worse as her father gave the signal for the music to start so they could make their entrance and begin the rest of their lives together.

As the Music started to play the introduction to the song, Hanna moved up to about five feet in front of Kim and her father after dropping a few of the flower petals in front of them. She then waited for Britina to start singing while Britina was waiting for Kim and James to take their first step.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

What? No cliff hanger?

It's a cliff hanger, cliff hanger. Kind of like a trap, trap. You know it's there. I'm just not going to tell you what it is till the next chapter.

If you want, the music that will be played as she walks down the aisle will be the slow version of "Everytime We Touch." by Cascada. There is a link on my Profile page to a Youtube version of it that also showcases some of Goofmore's art. You can't find that stuff just anywhere. I've tried.

Thank you's for reviewing the last chapter go out to:

Sentinel103

Jimmy1201

Greenjolt

CajunBear73

temporaryinsanity91

oaktavor

Rider V3 Stoppable

Imyoshi

Beckman

JP1124

Shinzochi

ajw1970

NeverSeven

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone still has no spell checker.


	9. Chapter 9

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

Humble pie tastes terrible, even when it is served piping hot. One of my favorite compliments that I enjoy receiving is my attention to details. It's something that I have always worked hard to maintain in my stories because if it's not believable, how could I keep your attention or why would you want to read them?

I'd like to thank the following people for sharing their thoughts with me on my conundrum.

Sentinel103 temporaryinsanity91 Uberscribbler Rider V3 Stoppable Ana121 ajw1970 Guest Pharaoh Rutin Tutin JP1124 Jimmy1201 Shinzochi NeverSeven Greenjolt Beckman Magic713

That said, this was _never_ meant to be portray an actual Jewish wedding. It was supposed to represent one or at least give the flavor of one. I have found that some of the facts, customs and traditions I have used in this story, I have, in my own ignorance, misrepresented and taken out of context, mixing one branch of Judaism with another. Sort of like having the Pope conduct a baptism for a Southern Baptist Church in the middle of a local lake or stream. In another words, "It ain't a gonna happen this way in the real world."  
Ignorance is my only defense. Most of the knowledge I have gained about it come from various articles and descriptions I found on the internet. Unfortunately they were concerning totally different branches and parts of them have already been woven into this story and are necessary for it.

"The problem with quotes on the Internet is that you can't always be sure of their authenticity." _-Abraham Lincoln_

This is a work of fiction. The branch of Judaism that the Stoppable family belongs to is fictional in some of its ways, but I have always treated their religion with the respect. Their customs are a part of the real world religion, they just don't fit together exactly the same way they do in this story. If that offends any one, I am truly sorry because that was never my intent in writing this.

Almost, I repeat almost, all of the recent fan fiction I have read or artwork I have seen concerning the wedding has been about a Christian or a non denominational ceremony and I am trying to show a different perspective of it, and show what could have happened when it's Kim's and Ron's wedding.

Note;  
I found I made two other mistakes in the previous chapter. Old age I guess. Anyway, Kim's eye twitch or tick was actually lip quivering in the episode I'm using for the base of her problem. For this story though, it was eye twitching.

I also forgot to have them sign their Ketubah before Ron lowers her veil. I will rewrite it later to include that omission but I will cover what it is and a little bit of its contents in this one. My bad.

Once again, James Possible is not as clueless a person as I made him appear to be in this chapter as in the previous chapter. I needed someone to have to explain things to.

I really think he will be an hour early to the next wedding rehearsal he needs to go to.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

Looking back, Ron saw the double doors open, framing Kim and her father, with his father, Ann and Lonnie directly behind them. Behind them were Kim's bride's maids. Hanna moved to in front of the group as she was ready to do her part as the flower girl.

Even from that distance and through her veil, Ron could swear he could see her eye tick get worse as her father gave the signal for the music to start so they could make their entrance and begin the rest of their lives together.

As the Music started to play the introduction to the song, Hanna moved up to about five feet in front of Kim and her father after dropping a few of the flower petals in front of them. She then waited for Britina to start singing while Britina was waiting for Kim and James to take their first step.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Moments previously

As the group was moving towards the doors, Kim was trying to clear her head of the machine gun pace way the day had gone so far and she only had a few seconds left so she would have to do it at that same pace.

The thing with her father, she would have to remember to ask Ron what that was all about and make sure she thanked him for whatever it was that he did to make her father feel good about it, was over. Joss's problem, which really wasn't a problem if she had had someone to talk to about it, someone female that is, who could understand some of the pressures that young girl goes through sometimes when dealing with boys that some of them want only one thing and after they get it are off to brag about it to their friends, who if you just take your time and don't worry about it, you'll find the right one that you'd want to give it to instead of give it up to, like Josh was trying to get her to do way early in high school when she wasn't even comfortable with a hug and a kiss at the same time with yet, when all she was looking for was a friend to try and maybe start learning about that sort of thing. Dealing with Monique and her being a self proclaim Queen of the fashion world, just because she has a lush job working with Coco Banana, over the pair of shoes and who's wedding was it anyway that she thought she had a right to try and tell her what she should or should not wear. Thankfully Joss came to her rescue on that, but Joss rhymes with Josh and that bastard and what he did to Tara when she was so trusting of that damn snake in the grass, but when they get together, meaning her, Ron, Shego and Tara, will find a way to take care of getting him to sign those papers and be gratefully for the chance to do so and maybe, maybe get out of there with his hide mostly intact, but I wouldn't bet on it because they will all have time to come up with a plan since he won't be back till Friday, but Tara had made her promise to forget about that till after tomorrow since today was their wedding day so she had better start or else everything will ruin it and she really didn't want her and Ron to start their lives off that way and it would have all been her fault, even though she was sure Ron wouldn't hold it against her and he would forgive her but she did want everything to be perfect so she had better do what she promised because she always tried to live up to her word so she just had to put everything to the back of her mind and forget about it till later because she was getting married right now, please and thank you.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, she had just started to let it out as she looked up and saw all the people that were sitting in the center waiting for her to make her entrance. She didn't even have time to fully exhale before the pianist started playing the introduction to the song and all of the guests turned in their seats and were looking at her.

"Oh My God!" she thought to herself as her eyes went bug eyed. They were all looking at her.

All of the pre-wedding jitters that she had denied herself, never had time for because she was dealing with so many other things, hit her all at once.

And she froze, rooted to the floor, paralyzed.

She froze as solid and as unyielding as the iceberg that sank the RMS Titanic on April 15th, 1912. (A question worth 10 extra points on one of Mr. Barkin's pop history quizzes, which she aced.)

Trip, trip, trip went her mental circuit breakers as everything shutdown as she stood there holding on to her father's arm, unable to move or talk.

Smiling as he patted her hand, her father asked her, "Ready to go meet your very soon-to-be-husband Kimmie Cub?"

When he got no response from her, he asked again. When he still got no response, he tried shaking her hand a little as said "Kim?" Her hand didn't move.

Looking back to his wife with a concerned and worried look, Ann put her hand on Kim's shoulder and gave it a brief shake to try and bring her out of her stupor. That didn't work either.

When pianist saw that the bride's entourage hadn't started moving, instead of playing the main part of the song and have Britina start singing, she paused and started playing the intro again from the beginning.

While the intro was being played a second time, Ron saw that what he had feared was actually happening. For whatever reason or reasons, Kim was paralyzed. Paralyzed with her nervous fear. He had only seen it happen one other time since they had started going out on missions and it started out with that same eye twitch. That was the day he had made a new friend. Well, he was more like a shiny puppy with a hard exterior shell, but the little guy ended up saving him from getting stepped on by Roachie's much bigger brother.

As the rabbi looked at Ron to see if he knew what the problem was, Ron was looking back at his best man to give him a nod.

Having finished playing the intro through twice, instead of starting over for the third time, the pianist waited for another sign from the bride's father. Meanwhile, the guests that had just been looking at Kim started whispering to each other wondering what could be the problem. James, now hearing the murmuring coming from them would glance in their direction and try to give a reassuring smile before continuing to try to pull Kim out of her trance.

It was then that Kim, almost in slow motion, started to turn her head to him, her eyes still held a blank and vacant look as they met her father's for a moment before her gaze drifted down to his jacket pocket. As he saw her gaze drop down he noticed a sound coming from his right jacket pocket.

"Beep Beep Be Beep."

"Beep Beep Be Beep."

"Beep Beep Be Beep."

Reaching quickly into his pocket, he pulled out the Kimmunicator that Ron had asked him to carry in that pocket. Pushing the acknowledge button, he held it up to Kim so she could see it. Her eyes immediately turned to it.

"Kim! You got a hit on the site."

Blinking once, Kim stammered out, "What...stich...am?"

"It's Ron, Kim. He needs to know something."

Blinking twice this time, but still with the same vacant stare, she asked, "Ron? Need...what...know...he...does...to?"

"He's standing all by himself up here Kim and he wants to know if you still want to marry your sidekick."

Closing her eyes, she gave her head a slight shake to clear the cobwebs as her mind rebooted. Grabbing the Kimmunicator from her father, she said to it, "He's not my Sidekick!" She immediately started to scan the crowd, looking for him, no longer seeing them as a bunch of individual people. Now she was only seeing them as a bunch of "not hims."

"And you can tell him..." she started with an annoyed tone to her voice as she continued looking for him till she spotted the blond haired, big eared goofball standing dead ahead of her.

And he was looking more handsome that she could ever have imagined, with a gentle, yet hopeful smile on his face.

Taking a short breath and in a much calmer and softer tone and with a small smile on her face, she told Wade. "Never mind, I'll tell him as soon as I get up there to join him."

"And you still continue to rock, Wade."

Handing the Kimmunicator back to her now relieved father, she said, "Daddy? Can we try it again please? I promise I won't embarrass you this time."

"Kimmie." he said as he offered her his arm. "You could never embarrass me."

And once again he gave the signal for the music to start. "Besides, you should have seen what your mother did as she was being escorted down the aisle." A quick and not so gentle nudge from behind told him that Ann was reminding him that he had sworn an oath to her to never speak of that moment again. Ever again.

As the introduction ended, both father and daughter led off with their right feet as they started down the aisle, in a slow and stately pace, with the rest of the entourage behind.

(Music; Everytime We Touch by Cascada. The slow version.)

(There is a link on my Profile page to a Youtube version of it.)

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side."

(Here the procession stops as they had reached the end of the seats. Her parents and uncle go off to their side to sit down as does Ron's parents. The bride's maids move off and split going to either side of the Huppah to join the twins and Felix who moved up after the bride started moving up the aisle. When Kim is left standing by herself, she move up and circles Ron three times, to represent the three virtues of marriage: righteousness, justice and loving kindness. By the time the music has finished with an added little bit to allow Kim the time to finish her circles, she stops and together, she and Ron move to just in front of the wedding canopy and they then turn to face the people.)

"'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life."

She whispered to Ron as they looked out at the crowd, "I am so, so sorry Ron. I guess I..."

"It's okay Kim. You're here now."

"But I don't want ..."

The rabbi came over and while standing in front of the couple turned his back to the crowd so he could face Kim and Ron. This effectively cut off the crowd's vision of the couple.

"Kimberly? Is everything alright?" rabbi Katz asked with a gentle and concerned look on his face.

"Rabbi, I'm so sorry. It's been a really hectic day and I guess I my nerves finally got the better of me. I...I froze. I'm just worried that people will think I had second thought about marring Ron and I don't want anyone to ever think such a thing."

"Kim, I don't care about them or what they think. All I care about is what you think."

"I know, but I never want to do say or do anything else to ever hurt you or..."

"Okay, now please listen to me." interrupted the rabbi in a compassionate voice. "You two, Rufus and Mr. Loade have made it your specialty of saving the world, almost on a weekly basis, but none of you have ever asked for anything in return. I may not be able to save the world like you have done, but let me try and salvage a small piece of it for you two, today anyway. That is my specialty. You two still want to get married today, right?"

After both of them gave him the answer that he was expecting them to give, he slowly turned to face the guests. He took a couple of steps from the couple while looking at a space about five feet in front of him. When he stopped, he looked up, smiled and said, "Ever have a wardrobe mishap happen to you at the most inopportune time? One that could freeze you with worry thinking that the whole world would see a part of you that you were saving for only your husband to see on your wedding night?"

All the guests let out a collective sigh along with a few chuckles as some remembered something similar that had happened to them, but they now had an explanation concerning what caused her hesitation. Even the Possibles and Stoppables laughed softly.

(Please remember that the good rabbi never said that was what happened to Kim. He just asked if it had ever happened to any of them.)

Rabbi Katz looked down at that spot on the floor again for a few moments and when he raised his head, he said, "A priest, a minister and a rabbi were walking down the street one day. Stop me if you've heard this one before. What a mixed group they must have been." He waited for the chuckles to subside. "A mixed group of people that all had the same job. Each one of them goes about it in a different way but they all had the same goal, (pause) helping mankind. As I look out at all of your faces today, I see an even greater variety of people. I see world leaders and I see people that not to long along tried to over through those leaders and rule our world. I see scientists, doctors, bankers and even an actuary. I see heads of multimillion dollar corporations and people that are happy with just owning a single fishing boat or a crop duster. There are people here that are in law enforcement, (pause) and I see others that are making sure that they don't sit too close to them." Once again he waits for the laughter to end.

"Yet with all of the diversity of people sitting in this hall today, we have all come together for the same purpose, to celebrate the marriage of these two young people."

"Two people that have made it their life's work to, (pause) help people. It never mattered to them on what scale they were doing it. Helping a little old lady get her cat out of a tree or saving the world from an alien invasion. Helping a friend or helping a total stranger, who later became a friend. It was all the same to them."

"This ceremony, like all of us here, is sort of like those three clergy people. In case you aren't aware of it, James." He said as he looked directly at James Possible, "the Jewish faith has many branches to it, much like the Christian faith which has Roman Catholics, Greek Orthodox, and Presbyterians which is divided into even more parts. There are Hassidic, Traditional Orthodox, Modern Orthodox, Conservative, Reconstructionist and Reform Jews. Now, Kimberly wanted some elements of the Jewish faith that are not strictly of one branch of Judaism that she found while surfing the internet, so this ceremony, although Jewish in nature, is a blend that is all theirs. I only added a few things to allow it to come fully under Jewish law so it would be recognized as a proper Jewish marriage. I can think of a couple of things that they probably wished I'd left out."

After the mild laughter, he continued. "I would like to read something from their Ketubah at this time, which if you don't know," and here he looked at James again with a smile on his face. "can be described as a marriage contract, marriage license, or prenuptials all rolled into one, plus. It defines the relationship in terms of their commitments, what their goals are for themselves as individuals and as a couple. What they plan to do in their lives. In ancient times, it was a way to keep the man from divorcing his wife for whatever reason, which was legal in Talmudic times. An amount was to be paid to the wife if the man divorced her, was 200 zuz for a first time bride and 100 zuz for women who were divorced or widowed. These amounts were by no means negligible since an average house in Talmudic times could be bought for 50 zuz. You can well imagine what that sum would be today based on the price of house.

Reading from the Ketubah, "Deriving strength from each other and these circles, we will continue to work for equality, together exploring the boundaries beyond the gender roles, pursue justice and peace, in the lives of those with whom we connect. No walls or boundaries will surround our house from the just or needy. Only from the wicked or those seeking to spread disharmony for their own pleasure or profit." Basically, "We will try to do good and have each other's backs, as well as that of our families and friends."

After he paused again, he said looking at all the face of the guests and the wedding party, "A priest, a minister and a rabbi. (pause) Maybe they're not so different after all."

"Well, I think I've held up the young couple's wedding long enough. They are probably a little anxious to get things moving along."

"Oh and one more thing." he said as he stopped and turned back to the guests. "If you didn't know, the custom is to shout "Mazel Tov!" which means congratulations after Ronald break the glass with his foot. And yes, this is something that he is suppose to break. Not like his parent's front window so many years ago as he was showing Kim a new trick."

He then turned and with the couple, proceeded under the Huppah where there was a small table with two glasses half filled with wine. They stood in a position so that the Huppah pole holders would bear witness to all of their actions.

Rabbi Katz then recited a blessing over a cup of wine and a second blessing of sanctification over the marriage. Both the Kim and Ron drank from the cup.

The rabbi then asked Ron who has the ring. After patting his jacket pockets one time, Ron smiled and reached inside his jacket and retrieved the ring without stabbing himself with the safety pin he would be pleased to say later on. As he placed the ring on her right index finger as he looked into her eyes and he said, "Harey at mekuddeshet li B'taba'at zo k'dat Moshe V'israel. Behold, thou art consecrated unto me with this ring according to the Law of Moses and of Israel."

Rabbi Katz then looked to Kim and asked, "And does the bride have a ring for the groom?"

Smiling, Kim carefully removed a large ring from the stems of her bouquet. It was a plain solid uninterrupted gold ring with no holes, settings or engraved designs on it to break the continuing circle with no end, the continuity of the ring represented the hope for an everlasting marriage. It was just like hers she thought to herself, only much bigger. She smiled again as she remembered Shego's reference to men with big hands and feet. She could almost fit three rings her size inside his.

Looking into his eyes, she said, "Ani l'dodi, ve dodi li." I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine."

Rabbi Katz then read the Ketubah aloud. He then handed it to Kim for her safe keeping.

(I will post their Ketubah at the end of the story as an "Afterwards.")

Ron then recited the Sheva Brachot, or seven special blessings in honor of the wedding. As he recited them in Hebrew, Rabbi Katz noticed that as a lot of people will sometimes slip or stumble over some of the ancient words, Ron's pronunciation was perfect.

When it was Kim's turn, after she recited one of the blessings, also in Hebrew, Ron would repeat it in English, so they could share them with the people that didn't speak Hebrew.

"Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, bo'rei p'ri hagafen."

"Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who creates the fruit of the vine."

"Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha-olam shehakol bara lichvodo."

"Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who created everything for His Glory."

"Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, yotzer haa'dam."

"Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who creates man."

"Barukh ata Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, asher yatzar et ha-adam b'tzalmo, b'tzelem d'mut tavnito, v'hitkin lo mimenu binyan adei ad. Baruch atah Adonai, yotzeir ha-adam."

"Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who creates man in your image*, fashioning perpetuated life. Blessed are You, LORD, creator of man."

"Sos tasis v'tageil ha-akara b'kibutz baneha l'tocha b'simcha. Baruch ata Adonai, m'sameach Tzion b'vaneha."

"May the barren one exult and be glad as her children are joyfully gathered to her. Blessed are You, LORD, who gladden Zion with her Children."

"Sameiach tesamach reiim ha-ahuvim k'sameichacha y'tzircha b'gan eden mikedem. Baruch ata Adonai, m'sameiach chatan v'chalah."

"Grant perfect joy to these loving companions, as you did your creations in the Garden of Eden. Blessed are You, LORD, who grants the joy of groom and bride."

"Baruch ata Adonai Eloheinu melech ha-olam, asher bara sason v'simcha chatan v'kallah, gilah rinah ditzah v'chedvah, ahavah v'achavah v'shalom v'reut. M'hera Adonai Eloheinu yishammah b'arei Yhudah uv-chutzot Y'rushalayim kol sason v'kol simcha, kol chatan v'kol kalah, kol mitzhalot chatanim meichupatam u-n'arim mimishte n'ginatam. Baruch ata Adonai, m'sameiach chatan im hakalah."

"Blessed are You, LORD, our God, sovereign of the universe, who created joy and gladness, groom and bride, mirth, song, delight and rejoicing, love and harmony and peace and companionship. Soon, LORD our God, may there ever be heard in the cities of Judah and in the streets of Jerusalem voices of joy and gladness, voices of groom and bride, the jubilant voices of those joined in marriage under the bridal canopy, the voices of young people feasting and singing. Blessed are You, LORD, who causes the groom to rejoice with his bride."

Trying very hard to hold back their joy of knowing that they had just "nailed it big time," they drank some of the wine from the second glass that the blessings had been said over. Looking to the rabbi, the saw the same joy and pride that they felt, mirrored in his face as he whispered. "One more thing to do Ronald and then you can get something to eat."

Ron gave him an embarrased smile. Everyone close to them had heard Ron's stomach complaining at having been teased by the small sips of wine and nothing else of more substance, like four of five Nachos with a side order of everything, grande sized.

Taking a third wine glass, Rabbi Katz carefully and tightly wrapped it in a large towel and after tucking the edges in around it, laid it on the floor for all to see. He then nodded to Ron.

Ron had wondered before this moment if, just to keep true to his essential Ron-ness, he should miss the glass a couple of times. But then, he thought that was back when he was by himself. Well, him, Rufus and KP. This was a different time now. He and Kim would be married and be as one. Each other's bashert. (Yiddish meaning one's soul mate.)

Best to know when to let his essential Ron-ness out to play and when to let it sleep in his back pocket.

As his foot came down on the glass, shattering it, the rabbi's hands went up as he then shouted "Mazel Tov!" The word was repeated by all those in attendance less than half a second after the rabbi. Mr. Thud, who was across the street applying some ice to his shoulder, heard it plainly and softly repeated it to himself with a smile, hoping no one would notice.

All of the press waiting outside in hopes of catching a few words from the couple, they had been forbidden to cover or photograph the wedding itself, heard the word, they repeated it. Some, not so softly.

As an old man, sitting in his morning meditation in a school on top of a mountain in Yamanouchi, Japan, opened his eyes, smiled and quietly said. "Mazel Tov! Stoppable-sans. Mazel Tov."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As the newly married couple were leaving the Huppah to walk the aisle together, the rabbi held them up for moment as he addressed the guests, "Before the young couple retires to the Yichud, for few minutes alone before the reception, I would like to do something that's not a part of a Jewish wedding and steal a little of the best man's thunder in a way by presenting to you Mr. Ronald Adrian Stoppable and Mrs. Kimberly Ann Stoppable." After the cheers and applause died down, the rabbi continued saying. "Please remember that there will be no receiving line to go through here. That will be at the reception which will start in about an hour. You should all have the directions on the back of your invitations."

With that, Kim and Ron waited for the groom s party and the bride's party to form a line behind them as they walked out of the room the same way they entered.

After they had left and as the guests were filing out, the rabbi came down to talk to their families as they gathered right in front of him. From the look on James's face, Rabbi Katz knew he had at least one more thing to explain to him.

"James. The Yichud means "togetherness" or "seclusion." It refers to the Ashkenazi practice of leaving the bride and groom alone for 10 or 20 minutes after the wedding ceremony. It gives them a chance to break their fast. Going to the private room is a symbolic consummation of the marriage, as if the husband is bringing the wife into his home."

"Consummation of the marriage? Here?" was James's startled reaction.

"James. From the sounds that young Ronald's stomach was making up there, I don't believe that that will be the first thing on his mind to take care of." said the rabbi chuckling to himself.

"No." said Lonnie. "We stopped and got five of those Nachos just for him besides something for Kim. The Nachos were a special order. No onions."

James, looking even more confused by that, said, "But Ron loves onions on his Nachos. I've seen him order extra when we took him out for dinner."

"Yes." said Ann. "But Kim doesn't, especially second hand onions."

Seeing the perplexed look on his face, she added, "Come on dear. I'll explain it to you tonight after the boys are asleep." as she led him out of the room and back to their minivan.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a secluded room with the door locked, the couple kissed. When they weren't kissing, they were holding each other so that their cheeks were touching as much as they could, never losing contact with the other. Neither caring about the food or anything else at that moment. Just the chance to hold and touch one another and never having to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

If you find that you are unable to leave a review, it's probably because you left one when this chapter was more of a survey. I thought they would be disappear when I deleted that, but they didn't. Just drop me a PM if you like.

Live and learn.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

This is a very short chapter, but after getting a little burned out on getting the last one right, and some problems with the real world, I thought I had better post something so you didn't think I'd forgotten about it.

Which I haven't.

Previously

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside a secluded room with the door locked, the couple kissed. When they weren't kissing, they were holding each other so that their cheeks were touching as much as they could, never losing contact with the other. Neither caring about the food or anything else at that moment. Just the chance to hold one another and never having to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Where were they?

That was the question that was on everybody's mind.

Where were they?

They were supposed to have been here almost an hour ago to start the reception. Wade tried calling Ron, since Kim didn't have either of her kimunicators, her old hand held version or the one she wore on her wrist, but when he tried, he found that Ron's was still in Kim's father's jacket pocket. He hadn't thought to get it back after the ceremony.

There had been no call from the two Global Justice agents assigned to escort the couple to the reception and no response from them when Betty tried to contact them directly, so she checked in with GJHQ. They had already dispatched several agents to backtrack their route back to the center. They had unconfirmed reports of a traffic accident along that route which involved an unmarked delivery truck traveling from the Research Institute of Brookdale In Teratology, or R.I.B.I.T, (as the head of that institute, a Dr Lurkin hated for it to be called,) to the Middleton Hazardous Material Disposal Plant. It was transporting the last remnants of a local toxic waste problem from some years back, to be destroyed.

Local LEOs had already dispatched units to that scene, but there had been no reports from them since shortly before they arrived.

Just as Betty Barkin and her husband Steve, were headed to the door to trace the route back to the Center themselves, Kim and Ron walked in alone, looking a little disheveled, but only a little the worse for wear.

As everyone hurried over to them thinking they had been in an accident, Betty asked about what had happened first, explaining that she knew about the truck accident along their route.

As Kim looked up at the ceiling in a silent "hurumph," and tried to re-straighten a few stray hairs off her forehead, she asked her mother, mother-in-law and maid of honor to come with her to help her reapply her makeup. Also she needed help to try to quick stich a few tears in her gown.

"Yeah, well, I guess that everyone was so concerned about the driver having all of the proper credentials to legally drive that truck loaded with toxic waste that no one bothered to check his name, Gilbert Moss." said Ron as he tried to straighten his tux a little and brush some of the grime off of it.

As almost everybody looked to him for a further explanation, he looked back and said, "Gilbert Moss? That name doesn't ring any bells?"

After he saw that it didn't, he said. "Alright people. Drop the Bert from Gilbert and what do you have left?"

"Gil?" volunteered Steve Barkin. "Gil! With one L or two?"

"Three." said Ron after he thought about it. "It started with one and ended up with two. I think his plan was to waylay Kim and me on our way here after he got what was left of his magical mutating muck and became "Gill," again. It wouldn't have been a problem except he had some Japanese Magi tattoo him with a glyph that rendered my MMP useless against him. We had to dodge him and his muck hawkers at the same time. While Kim excelled at gymnastics at college and was doing her thing, I at least still had my ninja and mad running away skills."

Addressing Betty now, "Your two agents acted as diversions and let us get out of our car and get close to him, which I might add he got his green muck all over. Hope it doesn't eat the paint off after the twins spent so much time rebuilding the front end of it."

"Why didn't they call for backup before they got out of their car?" questioned Steve.

"Oh." replied Ron. "I forgot to mention, Gill had some little box in his truck that jammed all the cell phones and radios in a one block area. Must have picked up the know how to build that from studying the stuff from Science Camp. Or maybe it was Tele Communications Camp."

"Enh. Whatever."

" Anyhoo, the two agents got glopped on real quick so they were out of the action. I was at least able to transform my ring back into a Katanna. Gill still underestimated Kim and was concentrating on me most of the time. Stupid jerk! He yelled something at her as she was doing a flip to avoid one of his spit balls. I couldn't make out what he said though."

_Switch to Kim in the lady's restroom trying to reapply her make up with Monique's assistance while her two mothers were trying to whip stitch two large tears in her gown._

**KP-** "And then the Jerk had the gall to say to me, "How did you know blue was my favorite color? I'd rather see the carpet though." It was then that I..."

_Back to Ron._

**RS-** "started to go off on him. I came in with the sword to distract him so he was watching me more at that point. She was able to get behind him and get him in a sleeper hold so she could "

**KP-** " try to choke the life out of that worthless piece of "

**RS-** "Steel Toe could only hope to ever do in the ring."

**KP-** "Ron didn't see me, but once the freak was down I started kneeing him in his..."

**RS-** "corner of the ring. You know, I'm beginning to think those matches must be staged. They'd have to be or else they couldn't "

**KP-** "ever think about having any tadpoles."

**RS-** "Anyway, after he went nightie-night it was all over. She wanted the sword so she could "

**KP-** "cut it off and stuff it in his mouth just to make sure that he could never "

**RS-** "get the agents free while I ran to use a payphone to call "

**KP-** " the freakish toad. I bet when he tries to walk he'll have to "

**RS-** " Hobble. We would have been here sooner but I didn't have any change to "

**KP-** "make him sing like a little birdie and when he had to go, he would have to "

**RS-** "use the pay phone, so we had to wait till we could get an agent free."

**RS** and **KP** together, "But by that time, the police showed up."

_The Lady's Restroom_

"Okay Kimberly." said her newest mother as she finished her repairs on the last tear. "I think we've got it patched up as best we can."

"This should get you through the reception and tonight." added Ann. "That is, unless Ron thinks you're not moving quick enough for him tonight after he carries you across the threshold." she added with a teasing grin that quickly spread to Lonnie's and Monique's faces.

"Ha. Ha. Mother." came Kim's dry reply as a little bit of blush came to her face. "I'll have you all know that Ron has always been the perfect gentleman."

After questioning looks at her from all of women in the room, Kim smiled and added, "Well, usually he is. Unless we both are really..."

"That's okay Kim." interrupted Lonnie. "I was just checking to make sure who you were talking about. I remember when we had guests over for dinner when he was little. We use to tell them that Ronnie was raised by wolves when they saw his table manners. We always thought some of those "wolfish" mannerisms would spill over into "other" areas of his life."

"Oh, he still howls when the time is right." said Kim with a smile, trying to put a little blush on Lonnie's face.

Instead, they all broke out into giggles till Ann said, "Oh I don't know. The howls I heard coming from your room on a few occasions when Ron was visiting sounded more like a female wolf than a male wolf. Of course those times were after you two were engaged."

There was no avoiding it this time. Kim broke out into a full blush as she nervously asked, "Oh? You heard those times did you?"

Laughing at her daughter's embarrassment, Ann gave her a quick hug and whispered to her, "How couldn't I?"

"Come on Kim. I think your guests would like to meet Ron and the newest Mrs. Stoppable. Or should I say the newest she wolf of Middleton?" she finished after seeing her daughter's face finish turning the same color as her hair.

Kim looked in the mirror as the name reverberated softly in her mind. Looking at herself, she saw her blush disappear as it was replaced with a warm glow she smiled as she softly said,

"Mrs. Stoppable."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

The Fannies are back or will be. The nominations period is open fron March 15 till April 15.  
More information can be found here forum/Kim-Possible-Discussion/329/ with links to other thread inside.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checker.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC do.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

Sorry folks, but once again this is a shorter chapter than I usually post. By the time I get said what I want, it starts looking like it could turn into a bigger honking chapter than I like. I've still got the dancing, some singing and a few talks to cover. I don't want you getting bored with it so I'm breaking it up a little bit. Hopefully, I can finish the reception in the next one so we can move on to the couple s first night in their new house as man and wife.

So to thanks go out to Imyoshi, ajw1970, CajunBear73, Greenjolt, temporaryinsanity91, Ana121, Uberscribbler, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, Beckman, JP1124, and Shinzochi for sharing your thoughts about the story so far in your reviews. I really do appreciate them.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"Come on Kim. I think your guests would like to meet Ron and the newest Mrs. Stoppable. Or should I say the newest she wolf of Middleton?" she finished after seeing her daughter's face finish turning the same color as her hair.

Kim looked in the mirror as a name entered her mind. Looking at herself, she smiled as she softly said,

"Mrs. Stoppable."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Stoppable." she repeated it once more enjoying the sound of it.

"Mrs. Stoppable."

"Mrs. Stoppable?"

"KP?" came Ron's voice when she still hadn't answered.

Shaking her head to clear it, she realized the photographer had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" she replied with a smile on her face that she hoped would never fade away.

Smiling back at her, having had long experiences with brides and/or grooms at this moment in time, he said, "Just a few more shots of just you and your husband, and then I'll let you get back to your party."

"Your husband." Two more words that she would focus on for the rest of her life.

The wedding party had moved to an adjoining room for the wedding shots of them and the couple's families. Nana Possible may not have wanted to be a member of the bride's entourage, "They came to see Kimberly and Ronald. Not some foolish old woman that has to use a motorized scooter to get around in anymore. I would have only made a nuisance of myself trying to get this thing out of the aisle way and off to the side." but she was going to make sure that she would be there for the pictures and the reception party so she could share in their joy.

"Now, if you would just a move a little closer to your husband Mrs. Stoppable and look into his eyes, just like he's been doing to you ever since we started." chuckled the photographer.

"Gladly." was her response as she moved even closer to Ron who in turn moved closer to her and pulled her into a kiss.

Two more flashes and the session was over. At least it was for the photographer.

Finally, Nana said while trying to suppress her laughter, "Oh, come on you two, it's not like you invented it. You've got tonight, the honeymoon and the rest of your lives ahead of you. Us old people would like to get something to eat, have some cake and few glasses of champagne, especially since little Jimmie is paying for all of it since he is the father of the bride."

"Oh, ah, that reminds me honey." said Jimmie, ah James Possible to his wife. "You and Lonnie handled making all the arrangements for the wedding and I was just wondering...ah...what the...ah... final bill for the wedding is going to be."

Ann just gave him a smile that almost bordered on evil as she purred to him as she said, "Well, let me put it this way. One of us is going to have to work a few more years past the date when "he" planned to retire."

Having said that, she turned and joined the others as they headed out to the main area, leaving James standing there, with a slight twitch starting in his left eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen." announced Wade into the cordless mic. "It is my pleasure...no. It is my "honor," to introduce to you Mr. Ronald Adrian Stoppable and his lovely wife, Kimberly Ann Stoppable."

The receiving line was a blur to both of them for the most part as well as the entire reception. So many people came through wishing them the best that only a few would stand out in their memories. Wade of course had cameras set up to record everything for later reference.

Kim got to meet Ron's cousin Ruben and his wife Hedy again. It was their wedding so many years ago, that Kim and Ron attended together, although it was not a date at that time. That was the day Hedy stopped being a Starter and became a Stoppable. It was the same day that Zorpox put in his first appearance and Kim's first Jewish wedding that she's attended. It was also the first and only wedding reception that she'd ever been to that they played Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor.

Or maybe that had just been a Zorpox kind of thing.

Se or Senior, Sr. came through the line and apologized that he'd ever been associated with any group of individuals that could be so uncivilized, the very thought of attacking someone on their wedding day, was repugnant to him. He mentioned that after talking to Lord Fiske, he was making a donation of fifty million dollars to the Yori Barkin Rape Clinic in their name. Also as a wedding present he was giving them a brand new game that he and his dearly departed wife use to play before Junior was born. Milton Bradley's Twister.

During the dinner, Wade informed them about what he'd found out concerning the photo that Big Daddy Brotherson had given them. He outlined his plan, explaining that Kim or Ron's involvement would only endanger innocent lives. It irked them both to not be involved, but they agreed with Wade since they didn't want to put anyone's life at risk needlessly. Kim made one suggestion to his plan and Ron made one after that. Wade would have to talk to Betty to arrange transportation and then have to talk to his suggested partner to see if she wanted to be a part of it. He'd have about two hours before they'd have to leave the party. Both Kim and Ron were pretty sure that his suggested partner would be all for it.

After the dinner came the toasts. James, after finding out that his wife had been kidding him about the costs for the wedding since almost everybody had donated their standard fees, such as the rental of the Center and the reception area, was in a much better humor. There was only one vendor that charged him the full price and that was the caterer, Ron's restaurant.

Tapping his spoon on his glass, after seeing that most people were done with their meals, James stood up and said, "As father of the bride, and since I'm paying for all the food you are eating, I'd like to say a few words if you don't mind."

Slim Possible spoke up and asked as he chuckled, "Do we really have a choice Squirt?"

"Now that you mention it, Slim, no." James answered quickly, smiling back at him since he was expecting his brother to say something at this point. "In case any of you didn't know it, my daughter, whom I love very, very much, got married today. Now I know that in the past, I was considered to be a little bit too much an overprotective father, to which I plead, guilty as charged."

After what ranged from light chuckling to outright laughter died down, he continued.

"But she is worth it. Now, any of you that know me, know how I feel about my little Kimmie cub. If you don't then you are even more clueless than I was about some of the things that happened at their wedding." He waited for the laughter to subside. "Tonight, I want to talk about her past relationships with boys."

At this, Kim covered her eyes, shook her head, and looked down at the table in humiliation.

"I remember that when a boy used to come around for the first time, I'd give them the old "deep space probe," warning about if anyone was to do anything to hurt her. I even use to tell them to have her home by "T" minus ten and counting." ha ha ha. "Ann knew about it. She even laughed while I was doing it. Most of them didn't come back to many times after that. All except this one kid. He wasn't the most handsome kid I'd ever seen or the most intelligent, or so I thought at the time. He wasn't the strongest or most coordinated. But he always seemed to know when we were getting ready to sit down for a meal and he always stayed for those meals. That kid ate like a horse. A very big horse. He even tagged along with us when we were going on family vacations."

"But he was several things that set him apart from the others."

"One, he was dependable. When he went out with Kimberly on a mission, I always knew that he would make sure that she came back safe and sound. She might come back with a scrape or two, but he usually came back with several because he was making sure that one or two was all she came back with. If she or anyone in the family needed his help, he was there, whether it was helping us move my mother into a retirement home, helping me check out a problem at my brother's ranch, helping the boys try out their new rocket or helping out at the hospital where Ann works, while most of their classmates were enjoying their summer off from school. He even helped rescue me several times from the bad guys. Once without any backup at all or even letting Kim know about it."

Two, the boy was always respectful, of both Kim, her mother, and myself, something I'm sorry to say I didn't always return in kind. He always use to refer to Ann and myself as Misses Doctor P. and Mister Doctor P. Not many young people would refer to their best friend's parents like that, even if they were just nick names for us. Never "your old man," or "your old lady." Mister or Missus, sir or ma'am."

"I caught him a couple of time when he didn't realize I could see him, turning his head to respect Kim's privacy if she had a wardrobe mishap and displayed a little more of herself than she meant to. A torn blouse or a ripped pair of pants."

"Now don't get me wrong on this. He would look if she wanted him to see her low cut dress or her skirt that was in my opinion too low or way too short. There was no problem with him on that account, but if she bent over without thinking and inadvertently gave him a quick peek, he always turned his head and covered his eyes." A thoughtful look suddenly crossed James's face before he said, "At least I think it was done inadvertently."

"Three, I could trust him. I could trust him with my daughter's safety, I could trust him with my family's safety and I could trust him to do what was right. Heck I even trusted him with my vintage Jaguar once." Once again a thoughtful look appeared on James face as he added. "Come to think of it, he wasn't even old enough to have a learner's permit let alone a driver's license at the time." Snapping out of it, he continued, "But I still gave him the keys to it. It wasn't till I discovered a big hole in the roof of it that I had any misgivings."

After a few chuckles died down, James's face grew grave as he said, "And then after all of that, he went and did the unimaginable, the worst possible thing he could do. He grew up, and so did Kimberly. I know Ron became a man the day of his Bar Mitzvah. We were there, but one day, he proved it to me in no uncertain terms. On the day we went to pick up my daughter returning home from college at the airport, our daughter," he corrected himself as he included Ann in his statement. "he asked me for permission, to ask her for her hand in marriage."

"In this day and age, would a father's blessings count for anything?"

"Would they really mean anything to anyone other than stroking her father's ego?"

"Well, to Ron it did. I did say "no" at first. I was just being a selfish old man wanting to spend a little more time with her as my little girl. Fortunately, Ann came over and talked some sense into me, reminding me that I wasn't talking to that little boy anymore and our daughter wasn't a little girl anymore. I was talking to a man that loved her as much as we did. He came to me and proved how he felt about Kimmie then and I can't count how many times he proved it before that. How could I not give him my blessings? I've never ever regretted giving it to him or having him be a part of my family. So today may have made it a little more legal, but to me, he is still the same person, my other son."

"With that said, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast, to the happy couple, my daughter and legally now my son. May they both live long and very happy lives together and give her mother and myself many grandchildren so we can spoil them rotten."

After drinking the toast and before he could move the glass more than a foot away from his lips, he found Kim wrapping her arms around him and softly crying into his shoulder as she whispered, "Thank you Daddy and I love you too."

"It was my pleasure Kim. All of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

The Fannie nomination period is still open till 4/16/2013 so still plenty of time to nominate your favorite author or story.  
More information can be found here forum/Kim-Possible-Discussion/329/ with links to other thread inside.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stone has no spell checkre.


	12. Chapter 12

All characters and places in this story belong to the  
Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC do.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

I'd like to thank Imyoshi, temporaryinsanity91, CajunBear73, ajw1970, WithTwoYouGetEggRoll, Sentinel103, Beckman, MrAndersIversen, and HeroFluffy for taking the time to leave a review of the last chapter. They really do matter. I got a few ideas from them that I have gone ahead and used in the story. Maybe not in this chapter but elsewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"With that said, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast, to the happy couple, my daughter and legally now my son. May they both live long and very happy lives together and give Ann and myself many grandchildren that we can spoil rotten."

After drinking the toast and before he could move the glass more than a foot away from his lips, he found Kim wrapping her arms around him and softly crying into his shoulder as she whispered, "Thank you Daddy and I love you too."

"It was my pleasure Kim. All of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving his daughter a brief kiss on the top of her head, James looked up and saw Ron standing right behind her. The expression on his face was unreadable, because it kept shifting from one to the other. Happy, proud, confused, astonished, and so on. Finally he was able to ask, "Maybe I should have had Wade make up one of those little boxes for you. Just who are you and what have you done with the real Mr. Dr. P.?" Smiling, he then reached out his hand for James to shake.

Not being happy with that, James pulled Ron into a group hug with his daughter.

When he could finally speak again, James said, "I was just trying to get you to give me a break on the catering cost. That's all. The cost of all this food and champagne is expensive."

Ron looked at him with a hurt look on his face as he said, "James, family is family, but business is business. A lot of people put a lot of work into making this the best meal they could. Besides, I now have a wife to take care of now and you wouldn't want to deprive her of anything, would you?"

It was then that Kim raised her head to look at her father and gave him a fully charged, puppy dog pout.

Women fainted and grown men cried as they were caught in just a small part of its wake. Fortunately for him, James had built up a slight immunity over the years. If he hadn't, she would have owned everything that she'd ever asked him for and never started taking on babysitting jobs to earn money to buy those very things. Those babysitting jobs eventually led to her creating her own web site which later turned into Team Possible.

"All right, all right, I give up." he said holding his arms up in surrender. "I'll pay the full price. You two can team up to do more than just fight the bad guys I see." relented her father with more than a few chuckles. It was her wedding day after all.

With a big smile on his face, Ron said, "I was just kidding Mr. Dr. P. Of course we'll cut you a break. Tell you what, just pay what you think Kim's wedding day is worth to you and we'll call it even."

"Never mind Ronald. I do want to retire at some point in my life and there's no way I could ever earn that much in one lifetime. She's priceless. Your price is well below that."

Ron just smiled knowing that no one could withstand the full force of Kim's PDP for very long, even her own father. He just hoped that he would eventually develop some immunity to it also. Just enough to be able to think clearly.

The other toasts were wonderful, but they didn't hold a candle next to the one that James gave.

The dances were next and the first one belonged to Kim and Ron alone. Once again, Ron was able to let his essential Ron-ness sleep as he danced a nice slow dance with Kim. It may have been meant as a show for everybody else, but to Ron, he and Kim were the only ones in the world. He didn't even pay attention to what song the band was playing. All of his senses were busy paying attention to Kim.

After their dance ended, the other guest moved to the dance floor as he danced with Ann while Kim danced with her father, then he danced with his mother Lonnie and Kim with Donald. Everyone in the wedding party got to dance with one of them.

At the start of one of the dances though, Ron found himself without a partner. Glancing around, he saw Kim was dancing with Felix off in a corner so his wheel chair didn't bother anyone else , so instead of sitting down and making himself a target for someone else, Ron move back over to the family's table. He still had one Possible family member left he wanted to make sure he danced with.

Moving over to the patriarch of the Possible clan, he said, "Nana, I think I've accidentally left someone very important off my dance schedule. May I have this dance?"

"Oh Ronald, thank you for the offer and I'd really love to, but you know my hips aren't exactly what they used to be. I can barely stand up for more than four minutes anymore without them threatening me to give out. You've made an old woman happy, but go and dance with your wife again. She's why you're really here."

"Sorry Nana, but you're not getting out of it that easily." Ron said as he closed his eyes and started rubbing his hands together.

"What are you doing Ronald?" she asked as she watched him closely.

"Something I should have thought of earlier." he told her. When he was finished, he held his hands out which now looked like they had a blueish glow to them and said, "Wax on, wax off."

Using her scooter to help her up, Nana stood up and leaned into Ron's arms. As he placed his hands on her hips, he said, "Now please don't think I'm trying to get fresh with you Nana."

"Ronald, the last person that tried to get fresh with me was Mr. Jorgensen at the retirement home, and that was over a loaf of bread that he just baked. Oh my!" She exclaimed as she suddenly felt a slight tingling in her hips as the pain went away.

Looking to Ron for an explanation, he said with a sad smile, "I'm sorry, but they will only stay this way tonight. I can't do any better than that and it won't last much past midnight."

Standing on her own now, she tried moving her hips around, expecting the pain that she had learned to live with for so long, to return at any moment and finding that it didn't.

Looking back at him she asked, "How?"

"As Master Sensei would say, there's more to being a Monkey Master than just knowing how to fight. Now." he held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Well, if this ends around midnight, like you say Ronald, then I had best be like Cinderella and have a ball."

Giving him her hand, he led them out to the dance floor where they, (guess what,) proceeded to dance.

One by one, the Possible family saw that the woman they knew as their "Nana," or "mom." the woman they were all afraid would soon not be able to walk at all, was dancing like she was in her forties again, and she looked as happy as if it were her own wedding reception.

Sensing that something out of the ordinary was happening, the band eased into repeating the music they were playing to lengthen the dance and as the other couples sensed it too, they left the dance floor till only Nana and her partner were left dancing.

Ron asked, "Nana, would you tell me something please? What's your real first name? All I ever heard Kim call you was "Nana."

Smiling at him even more, she said, "It's been a long time since I used or heard it, but my first name is Dorothy."

"Dorothy?"

"I wasn't always a Possible, Ronald. My late husband, Jim, use to call me Dottie or Dot." As she laughed to herself she said, "He use to call me Dot Possible because he couldn't believe that I agreed to marry him." It was Dot Possible." He always said it with a fake German accent."

"Dorothy." Ron said the name again to himself. Then to Nana he said, "Dottie, if Kim and I are blessed with a baby girl at some point in time, would you mind if we named her Dorothy? I could call her Dot, Dot Stoppable."

Not sure whether she should smile or cry, she did both as she hugged Ron. "That would make me so proud."

A few minutes later, Ron felt a polite tap on his shoulder. It was James, "Mind if I have a chance to dance with my mother, son?"

Ron moved aside and as he headed to the sideline saw that Slim was waiting to go next after he gave James a chance that may not happen again.

Kim met him as he stepped off the dance floor. "What did you do Ron?"

"Remember last month when I was able to transfer some of my MMP onto your battle suit's blades, just before we fought all of those Kim-bots?"

"Yeah. That was the main reason I did so well against them. But what does that have to do with my Nana?"

"I did about the same thing with her hips. I used it to pad the sockets where her femurs fit into her pelvis and allow her to move without the pain." Taking a deep breath, he said, "It's not permanent though Kim. I can't heal it because it's just her age catching up to her. I figure it will only last tonight."

Looking at the smile on her grandmother's face, Kim asked, "Does she know?"

"Yeah. She said something about her being Cinderella and she was going to have a ball tonight."

Patting him on his arm, she said, "Then you did just like you always do Ron. You made someone very happy. She'll remember this night for the rest of her life."

As they headed back to the table Ron said, "Speaking of people being happy, is Tara alright? I'm a little worried about her but I didn't want to ask her about it directly."

The smile briefly disappeared from Kim face before she asked, "Why's that?"

"Well, she's here by herself for starters. I haven't seen Mankey-boy anywhere and during the wedding and the picture taking, she wasn't wearing a chapel hat either. Kind of sending out a signal there."

Stopping Ron for a moment, she said, "Tara made me promise not to say anything about it, she didn't want to do anything to spoil the wedding, but yeah, there is a problem. In exchange for me not saying anything about it tonight though, she promised to come over for dinner tomorrow night and we would all sit down and talk."

"All? You, me, her and ..." he was expecting Kim to say Josh, but the answer she gave could only mean one thing to Ron.

Hesitantly Kim said, "Shego." but she quickly added, "And Veronica Ann."

Ron's face looked as if a cloud had just blotted out all the good he was feeling as a hard fixed look settled in. Kim's folks, Tara's folks, Tara and Josh, Rabbi Katz or another clergy person would have meant they were going to talk, but Shego without Drew being there meant they were going to plan something, an action or reaction.

"Ron." said Kim as she gave him a small slap on the arm. "Get it out of your head. Like I said, we are going to talk to Tara about it**_ tomorrow_** after dinner. Not any time sooner or you will make me break a promise I made to her."

After he thought about it and after glancing at her a couple of time, she saw the cloud pass by. "Okay KP. You've got this one while Wade's got the other. Sort of leaves me out of things a little."

"No. **We'l**l have this thing tomorrow. Just put it out of your mind till then. We've got other things to think about today and tonight. Or have you forgotten about tonight?" she added with a little bit of devil to her voice."

A smile slowly started to form on his face. One of those smiles that the more you think about something, the more you have to smile.

"That's right tiger. You just keep thinking about that." she said as she played with his lapels. "The other things we'll take care of later, but for now, just keep thinking about that."

They sat down and finished watching her grandmother dance with her sons, while they drank some more of the champagne. It was just about time in the schedule to switch over to the non-alcoholic variety. They both wanted everybody to have a good time and go home with pleasant memories. They didn't want anyone to go home and get a DUI or have an accident along the way.

As they were finishing, Monique came over and whispered something to Kim. After a brief exchange of whispered words, Kim told Ron she had to go and help Monique with something important and that she'd be back in a few.

After Nana finished dancing her Slim, the band leader said they were going to take a short break, but Ron noticed that none of them left the stage.

Just as Slim sat down after seating Nana, the lights went out but before anyone could say or so anything, a loud and ominous voice came out of the PA system saying, "Stay where you are!" Then a spotlight came on in the center of the dance floor showing someone wearing a cape with their back to Ron. The figure turned around and with a flourish of the cape, said, "For I have done the impossible, the unthinkable. I have kidnapped the bride on her wedding day."

"I wish I'd thought of that." said Drew Lipsky under his breath, just before Shego backhanded his upper arm.

"Ow!"

It was Wade.

It was Wade wearing the cape, a top hat and sporting a fake handlebar mustache. No, I mean it was a really fake mustache. The kind of mustache that kids would make by cutting it out of cardboard and color with a crayon. Two notches cut in the top of it fit up his nose and pinched the colomella (10 point question on a Mr. Barkin surprise heath test question which Ron barely got a passing grade on.) to hold it in place.

"Alright Wade," said Ron with a puzzled, yet comical look on his face. "What's going on?"

Still in his villainous voice, Wade pronounced, "I am not this "Wade" person you are referring to. I am EDAW!"

"Edaw?" repeated Ron.

"EDAW! E for evil, D for dastardly, A for awful and W for wicked! I am EDAW! And I have kidnapped your bride and I'm holding her for ransom. Bwuhuhuhaha!"

Señor Senior Sr. said to himself, "That's an evil laugh. I only wish Junior would have done as well."

"Hooo Kayy, E dawg. Time to lighten up on the champagne mixed with slurpies." chuckled Ron.

"It's **EDAW**!" Wade loudly announced. "And if you don't pay my ransom demands, I will keep your bride and have my way with her!"

"Like hell you will!" came Monique's angry voice from somewhere out of Ron's sight.

"Okay, okay." said Wade quickly in his normal voice trying not to anger his live-in girl friend. Reverting back to his bad guy voice, "Then I will keep her as my maid to clean up around my lair."

"Like hell you will!" came Kim's voice from the same area that Monique's came from.

"Alright!" came Wade's exasperated reply. "Then I'll use her as a cook for my minions."

All the people at the family table remembered Kim's first attempts at the culinary science had the same response. "Like hell you will! Not if you want them to live."

"Hey!" came Kim's hurt reply. "I can hear you guys you know. I've gotten better."

"Alright "Edaw," what's the ransom?" asked Ron figuring that he'd best get on with the joke before Wade dug himself a hole that he'd never get out of. "Do I need to bring you a shrubbery?"

"No! The ransom is...

a song."

"A song? Wade, I'm sorry, Edaw, you know I can't carry a tune in a bucket,"

"Actually, you can, or have." Wade said as he pointed to one of the big screen TV that hung in the reception hall. (They were used when they hosted Super Bowl parties and the like.) The TV showed a white screen and the silhouette of a naked mole rat walked into view, stood there and slowly and deliberately put on a pair of very stylish sunglasses.

"Aw come on Wade. That was years ago. I was trying to eek out a report for Barkin and I was desperate at the time!" Ron said as he felt something twitch on his left cheek. (No. His other left cheek.)

"Are you going to let Kim down and not rescue her?" smiled Edaw.

Ron heard Shego mutter, "Told you he wouldn't do it."

Someone else said, "That was a long time ago."

"He wouldn't do something goofy like that now. He grew out of it."

Standing up and with a blank look on his face, Ron walked around the table and headed towards Wade. The room grew silent as he reached inside his jacket pocket and got something out that he put there when he parked the car. When he got up to Wade, he put his hand out, asking for something. Wade then placed the cordless microphone in it before Ron walked back to talk to the band.

When he was done, he shooed Wade off the dance floor and then put on his sunglasses. Mentally, he reached into his back pocket and took out something that had been sleeping there for a while.

It was time to let his essential Ron-ness out to play.

_Yo', listen up, have a howler from Ron. _  
_'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. (Word!)_  
_Here's a story in all it's glory._  
_Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how Ron met Rufus._  
_Never heard a cat bark,_  
_Never heard a puppy purr,_  
_My dad's allergic to every kind of fur._  
_So I surfed for hairless pets on the internet,_  
_Saw a jpeg of a pink thing..._  
_Gonna need sunscreen!_

_What is that? That freaky thing?_  
_(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)_  
_Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!_  
_(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_  
_Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?_  
_(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)_  
_Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!_  
_(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_

_I heard'a Smartie Mart was havin' a sale on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail._  
_(That's me!)_  
_It seemed to be this good be a solution,_  
_The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution!_  
_So the manager came to open the cage,_  
_He said, "You know this pet's hairless?"_  
_I said, "I couldn't care less!"_  
_Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"_  
_"No, i'll keep him in my pocket!"_  
_(Yay-hay!)_

_What is that? That freaky thing?_  
_(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)_  
_Come on y'all, let the girls sing!_  
_(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_  
_(Oh yeah!)_  
_What is that? That freaky thing?_  
_(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)_  
_Gonna buy me some bling-bling!_  
_(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_

_(...Ooh, super freaky!)_  
_Guitar baby! Uh! What are we missin' here?_  
_(Rufus, the naked mole rat!)_

_Can I get a boo-yah?_  
_(Boo-yah!) _The guest replied.  
_Oh, can I get a boo-yah?_  
_(Boo-yah!)_ The guest answered.  
_Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"_  
_(Cheese!) _was the response.  
_Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"_  
_Can I get a boo-yah?_  
_(Boo-yah!) _The guest yelled.  
_Oh, can I get a boo-yah?_  
_(Boo-yah!) _The guest yelled.  
_Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"_  
_(Cheese!)_  
_I'd smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"_

_We've heard of Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco. _  
_Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'! _  
_Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it,_  
_Don't drop it, you might just pop it! _  
_Rufus and Ron Stoppable with our best friend now wife: Kim Possible. _  
_We're not afraid of any Edaw attack._  
_I say "Yo, KP, we'll get you back!"_

_What is that? That freaky thing?_  
_(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)_  
_Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!_  
_(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_  
_What is that? Super freaky thing!_  
_(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)_  
_Come on y'all, let those girlies sing!_  
_(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_

_Yeah! This ain't no, no freak-o!_  
_Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap!_  
_This ain't no, no disco!_  
_Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap!_  
_This ain't no, no chico/Shego!_  
_Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap!_  
_This ain't no, no wrong-o!_  
_Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap._  
_Listen to the naked mole rat!_  
_(Muah! buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye...)_

Kim rushed up to hug him just as he finished and before he was greeted with a standing "O" from everybody else. "You were great Ron! Sorry to do that to you though. Apparently Wade had been talking to one of your Great Aunts about some of the things they did at wedding receptions back in the old country. That's who he got the idea for this from. But you are still my hero and you rescued me. Again."

Smiling, Ron looked at her and said, almost breathless, "Yeah, I'll have to talk to Wade to see who exactly he talked to. Not all of my great aunts are all that great. But it was fun. But hero? Yeah right."

As they walked back to the table, Kim was bothered by something. Something that Ron said. He didn't say it like he didn't believe that she meant it when she said it, it was more like...something else.

She was still thinking about it after they sat back down. Finally, taking his hand she asked with a very serious look on her face, "Ron, did I ever tell you you're my hero?"

Surprised at the question and even more surprised at the intensity in her voice, he wasn't really sure what to answer.

When he didn't answer, Kim asked. "Were you paying any attention to the song we danced to, our first dance as man and wife?"

Ron had a "deer in the headlights," kind of look on his face as he stammered out. "Ah, no. Not really. You see I..."

"Ron how could you?" She sounded hurt and annoyed at the same time. All the people at the table suddenly felt the tension level suddenly go up to almost "their first argument," level.

"Do you have any idea how many songs we went through trying to find the one song that matched how I truly feel about you? All the time we all spent trying to find the perfect one? And you're sitting there telling me you weren't even paying any attention to it?"

The collective thought among the family was "Uh-oh. Here it comes"

"Kim. I had my head in the clouds, I was dancing on air, and I had the most beautiful angel from heaven in my arms. I'm sorry, (pause) but I wasn't paying attention to the heavenly choir."

Her expression quickly went from frustration to pure love as she grabbing him and pulled him into a near bone crushing hug and kiss.

With a look of shock turned to admiration, James said to Donald, Ron's father, "Oh he's good. He's really good."

"Yeah." said Donald with more of a look of amazement on his face. "I just wonder where he got it from."

Lonnie gave him a light slap on his arm and softly laughed at him while trying to keep her eyes from watering too much.

When the kiss was over, Kim looked at Ron and said, "Come on. We are going to have to fix that."

Not really knowing what she was up to, Ron followed her as she half pulled, half dragged him back up to the band's stage where she talked to the band members. They handed her the mic and then started getting ready to play something again while they waited for her. Grabbing a vacant chair, she moved it to the center of the dance floor and asked Ron to sit down in it.

Wade had been talking to Betty and Shego and was about ready to leave on his mission when Kim started talking.

"Folks. It seems that my husband... Gee that sounds great. Let me say it again. My husband. Anyway, my husband was paying more attention to me than he was to the music when we were dancing. That's a good thing, but I want him to hear the lyrics to the song because they tell him how I really feel about him."

The area lights went down and the spotlight grew brighter as the music started and Kim sang to Ron. There may have been a room full of people, but as far as Kim was concerned, it was only her, singing to him, in the room.

_"Wind Beneath My Wings"_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_  
_to never have sunlight on your face._  
_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._  
_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_  
_while you were the one with all the strength._  
_A beautiful face without a name for so long._  
_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_  
_and everything I would like to be?_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_  
_but I've got it all here in my heart._  
_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._  
_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_  
_You're everything I wish I could be._  
_I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_  
_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._  
_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings._  
_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._  
_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._  
_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._  
_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_  
_so high I almost touch the sky._  
_Thank you, thank you,_  
_thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

As Wade left, he waved to them, but he doubted seriously if they saw him. They were still standing in the center of the dance floor hugging each other tightly.

The rest of the night's festivities went by, more of a blur than before. Nana wanted to introduce them to someone she met and struck up a strong friendship with immediately. It was none other than Señor Senior Sr., or Sy as Nana was calling him. It seems that they had a lot in common.

After they went to a small table to talk alone, Kim suddenly looked at Ron and said, "We have to nip that relationship in the bud right away."

"Why?"

"Because, if they get serious and get married that would mean that Bonnie would be my half-step aunt in law. I can't have that." she said with a serious face.

Ron asked, "So it would be okay if they just shacked up together, without getting married?"

"Yes. Unless they don't use protection and she gets pregnant. Then they would have to get married." she said with that same serious face, just before she broke out into giggles and Ron then joined her.

They noticed that Yori, besides dancing a couple of dances with Lord Fiske, who seemed to have relaxed a little at the party, was spending a lot of time with Kim's cousin Larry. Well, he did know a lot about Ti-Shing-Pec-Whar and its history and he and Ron did share a lot of traits about some things. Most important of all though, Yori and Larry seemed to enjoy each other's company. She seemed relaxed around him. Something she hadn't been with many men since her ordeal with the Yono.

Tara spent some time talking to Ned, from Ron's restaurant and formerly from the Bueno Nacho in town. Once again, she seemed comfortable with him.

As the evening was coming to an end they found that Wade had one last wedding present for them. He'd arranged for the last song of the evening to be an old one that they had danced to before, a long time ago.

_"Could It Be"_

_I know we've been friends forever_  
_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_  
_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_  
_Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you & I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true _  
_It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_  
_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_  
_And everytime I need you, you've been there for me_  
_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_And it's real, and it's true_  
_It's just me and you._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Next Chapter; The First Night

TBC

There are links to all of the music I used in this chapter on my profile page.

The Fannie nomination period is still open till 4/16/2013 so still plenty of time to nominate your favorite author or story.  
So far all the nominations listed are based on 5 people who've sent in their nominations. We're about a half-month into the nomination  
period (little under) with about a half-month left (little over). They have a good set of nominations for some categories but if you want something to be  
considered for a Fannie at all you have to send in the nomination! Once the voting starts, the only possible winners will be those that were nominated already to  
that point.  
Please send in your nominations if you haven't yet. I'm not asking for you to nominate me. It's just that if you have someone or a story you think should be nominated, then you need to make sure it get's nominated.

More information can be found here forum/Kim-Possible-Discussion/329/ with links to other thread inside.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone.  
Stone has no speel checkre.


	13. Chapter 13 So The First Night

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC do.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

I'd like to thank Sentinel103, Imyoshi, CajunBear73, temporaryinsanity91, MrAndersIversen, Beckman and Shinzochi for leaving a review. They really mean a lot to me and sometimes help me to see some things that I might have missed or not meant. It's all a learning process after all.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

_It's kinda funny you were always near _

_But who would ever thought we'd end up here _

_And everytime I need you, you've been there for me _

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you _

_'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_And it's real, and it's true _

_It's just me and you._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Time: After the wedding reception at their new home that they've not spent the night together in yet.

"Ron, let me ..."

"No KP. I want to do it."

"But you've got your hand ..."

"No, it alright. I really want to do it this way, for you. Just shift your body a little bit more and ... Ow!"

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

(pause) "No." came his high pitched squeak of an answer. Then came, "Oh mannnn."

"Ron, it's alright, really. I mean it could happen to anybody, or so I'm told."

"Wait. Wait a minute."

"I'll push while you hold still. Okay. It's in. Now you twist it."

"Here we go."

And then the front door opened and Ron carried her inside, across the threshold and into their new home.

"Sorry. I guess I should have opened the door before picking you up to carry you in. My bad."

"You could have put me back down while you got the keys out of your pocket and unlocked the door."

"Nope. Thresholdus carryious interuptus. I don't want anything interrupting anything we start tonight. Too bad I let Rufus stay with Hanna tonight. He could have gotten the keys out of my front pocket and unlocked the door for us."

"Or you could have let me try and find them. It would have been more fun that way."

"Yeah." he chuckled. "But then we never would have made it inside and we might have given the postman a real eyeful in the morning."

"That's true. And we might never have found all of our clothes either. At least this way, they will be limited to the inside of the house. But before we get to that, since Wade went to all the trouble of scanning a few of the wedding gift and finding them safe for us to open tonight, we really should go ahead and open a few of them at least."

"Awww! I want to hurry up and get to the good part." he whined.

"Come on Ron. It will almost be like Christmas, only without the lights, the carols, eggnog or skits, but we won't have to worry about what we got whoever gave us the gift. We'll get to the "other" unwrapping in a few."

All of their wedding gifts had to be put through several tests to make sure that they hadn't been tampered with. Neither one of them was worried about their family or friends trying to do them harm, but if say her mother ordered something from a store and had it wrapped and sent to them, there would be several opportunities for one of their foes to intercept the package or tamper with it. It would be a feather in someone's cap to pull a fast one on them or worse, especially on their wedding night.

Some wedding gifts would be triple checked, like the two boxes of golf balls given by Duff Killigan, or the digital camera given by Betty's brother Gemini. Wade was finally able track down the last one of the video files of Kim and Betty that had been sent to Gemini by the former GJ agent Will Du, the ones that Du had used a hidden surveillance camera to take. That did lead to GJ shutting down one of WWEE's main bases of operation.

Upon walking into the living room, Kim started to take her shoes off so she could sit on the carpet by the presents, but she started looking left and right. She then asked. "Do you feel it Ron?"

"Feel what Kim?" Ron asked as he was now expecting something ominous.

"The house, it feels different. Before, it was just the house we were going to make our home after we got married, but now it is our home."

Relaxing a little bit, Ron said, "It never felt that way before when I was here, but then you weren't with me either."

Looking at him, she said, "Oh, I think I'll keep you around."

Before he could move in and grab a kiss, she sat down on the floor by several packages that were stacked in the middle of the room. They all had Wade's okay mark on them. After Ron sat down on the other side of them, the two looked just like kids on Christmas morning as they each reached for one of the presents. As Kim started to reach for the biggest one with her name on it, Ron stopped her and said, "Kim, you might not want to start with that one. Try this one first." as he pushed one directly in front of her.

After seeing a questioning look on her face, Ron said, "Wade told me what was in that one and I kinda want you to be thrilled with the present I got for you, for a few minutes anyway, before that one blows my gift out of the water."

"Ron, you've already given me the best wedding present I could ever hope for."

"What? A new last name?"

"No. Your last name. That and your love and support, which I return to you, without question."

"You've had the "love" part for quite a while now, KP, but more people will know you as Kim Possible than they will as Kim Stoppable."

"Ron, on our web page, it will be listed as Kim Possible slash Stoppable, married to Ron Stoppable. To everybody else it will be Kim Stoppable and I am proud of that name. Like I am of the man I married."

As Ron started to blush, he said, "Oh, hush up and open your present."

As she unwrapped it, she said, "I take it it s not Bueno Nacho, Bueno Bucks, unless it s a whole lot of them." After getting the wrapping paper off of it, she found the present was still covered in a heavy duty cardboard box with a note near a string saying, "Pull me."

Smiling, she glanced at Ron and then back to the box as she reached out, grabbed the string and pulled. The cardboard fell away to reveal a plain glass display case with a door in the back for accessing its contents. Inside the case was a black and gold plush toy animal with a gold star on its chest, marking it as a Pandaro, Super Star Edition. Alongside it was its Certificate of Authenticity and next to that was its adaptation papers, filled out with the adopted parent's name of Kimberly Ann Stoppable, filled out in gold leaf. Its ID number was PR-GSE #01. The doll itself was still in its original box, showing no signs that it had ever been opened.

With her eyes and mouth opened wide, she stared at it in shock. She had thought about trying to buy one once when she was still in high school, but since the company only made twelve, it was very rare to even find one for sale. But when one was put on the market, its starting bid was always high enough that one of her father's rockets would never have been able to reach it.

She slowly looked at her husband and was able to mouth the word, "How?"

Doing his now trademark action of rubbing the back of his neck and in a slightly embarrassed voice Ron said, "Whale, it seems that the owner of the company that makes those, Cuddle Buddies Incorporate or Cuddle Corp as they like to be called, has a grandson that's taking some courses at Yamanouchi and I sorta helped him out of a jam last time I was there."

"Helped him out of a jam, how?" came her question more out of curiosity than disbelief.

"He sorta, kinda got caught in a rock slide and he needed a little patching up." came his hesitant reply.

"How much patching up Ron?" She knew Ron could sometimes be too humble about some things and would never brag about them, something that had changed drastically since their old high school days. The only way to find out what really happened when he got like this, was to keep asking him questions.

"Oh, he had a few scratches, a few sprains and a..." he said as he let his voice trail off.

"And a..?"

"Few broken bones, a ruptured lung." Then he added, "Maybe some internal bleeding."

"And you patched him up? The same way you patched up Steve Barkin back in the bomb shelter and the same way you did Nana tonight?"

"Well, no. Your Nana wasn't healing. It was more an augmentation so it was only temporary. The grandson's healing was permanent and he was fine, like Steve was. The Pandaroo was the first one that the company made and the company's owner kept it in a display at his home. When he found out what I'd done, he wanted some way to show his gratitude. I told him how you or I wouldn't have accepted a reward or anything and we never expect any kind of gratuity for helping his grandson or anybody else. He asked me your name and when I told him, he recognized it and he knew right off you were a registered Cuddle Buddy owner. They seem to keep track of that sort of thing ya know. Next thing I knew, he had everything made up and met me at the airport with it. He said it was an "award," given to you on behalf of those we help. He also said that if I turned it down, since he presented the way he did it, that both he and his family would lose honor. So you see, I couldn't say no ..."

The next thing Ron knew, he was flat on his back with Kim lying on top of him peppering his face with kisses. In between the kisses, he said, "I know (kiss) that you (kiss) don't want (kiss) us taking anything."

She stopped long enough to say. "No. We don't want people thinking we're doing it for any reward. That would make us sound like Team Impossible was (kiss) before they (kiss) joined GJ. (kiss) People that really need our help, might not call."

"But Kim, I don't really see the any difference between a "reward" and an "award" in this case."

She stopped her kissing, she sat up and thought for a second, and then pointed to a framed medal that was hanging on their wall. It was the Presidential Medal of Freedom that Ron had received about a month after their high school graduation and the end of the Lowardian threat. He hadn't paid any attention to it till recently because he had thought that it had been a mistake for it to have been given to him. A lie that he thought he would have to live with.

"Ron, what did you do to receive that?"

Clearly not understanding why she would ask that question, he said, "You know **why** they gave it to me, Kim."

Taking his hand, she gently and quietly said, "That's not what I asked you Ron. I know **why** they gave it to you. I was there, remember? "For services rendered, to save and protect the human race against a hostile force bent on conquering the world for purposes unknown." That's what the president said. But we know differently, don't we."

After a pause, he finally said, "I did it to save you."

After she squeezed his hand, he continued. "I did it to save you from becoming a wall decoration the Lowardian's living room. I wasn't thinking about the human race or the world. I was only thinking about you." His eyes started watering as he finished his statement.

"I know that Ron, and believe me, I am very grateful. But in the process of doing one, you did the other and even though you didn't think about the other, it did happen. You did save the world that day, even if you didn't mean to. Call it a Ron-factor sort of thing."

After she let that sink in a little, she said, "This is just like that. You received this Pandaroo as an award, not because you saved that young man's life in order "to" receive it, which would have been a "reward," but because it was the right thing to do in the first place. I don't think you "could" do anything for any other reason now. Not since our graduation day."

Ron thought about what she'd said and then looked at her and carefully said to her, "You really want to keep it, don't you?"

"Oh God yes, Ron." she said in an excited rush. "But not so much for what it is but for the reason that you gave it to me and it shows that others think of you as a hero too, the same way I do."

"Okay. I'm glad you like it, but to be fair, I think you ought to open the other present before we take all night with this. There are other things to unwrap too."

"Alright, but only after you open my wedding gift to you. It may not be on the same scale as this, but I thought you'd like them."

Ripping open the carefully wrapped present that she handed him, he found several boxed collections of DVDs. One set was all the episodes from both seasons of the original TV series, The Fearless Ferret, along with commentary and interviews of the surviving original stars like Timothy North. "Wow!" Another set was the animated version of the show, Fearless Ferret - The Animated Series. The was also a full set of the other animated versions, The Fearless Ferret Adventures, The Fearless Ferret New Adventures and the last series that was made, The Fearless Ferret Beyond. All were signed by the voice actors, creators and writers.

He was almost bouncing up and down on the floor with excitement. It remindered her of what Nakasumi-san, of Nakasumi Toys once said of him. He was still filled with childlike wonder. After all that they had been through together, all the dangers they had faced, it was still Ron on the insides, her husband that could still get excited over an animated cartoon show.

After he calmed down and thanked her about a dozen times, he pushed the box over to her that he had stopped her from opening first. There was a large card on it but she set it as side as she started unwrapping it. When she was done, she sat there staring at a similar display case as the one Ron had given her only it was one and a half times as tall. She sat there unblinking with her mouth open. After a couple of minutes of silent staring with Ron watching her reactions, she reached for the card, opened it and read it.

_"For a very long time, I thought that this was my most precious possession. Until you two came along last year and showed me what was truly precious. Love. Thanks to you two, I have found something truly valuable, the love of another person and as we find help for ourselves in each other, we also find it in others as your invitation to your wedding has shown us. The other parts of my collection have been sold to help cover some costs and to help the Yori Barkin Clinic get on its feet. This one I saved, to give to you. My way of saying thank you for showing us both what happiness is. Signed Dr Amelia Hall, soon to be Lady Fiske._"

Kim looked back at the case and softly said, "Well, that was nice of them."

With disbelief in his voice, Ron said, "Kim. It's a **flamingoat**. The rarest of all cuddle buddies. The type they only made 10 of. The ultimate Cuddlebuddy collectors dream!"

"I know what it is Ron. I've seen one once before, remember?" she said in a very calm voice.

"But, I thought that you'd go nuts over it." he said clearly not understanding her reaction.

"You don't understand Ron. It's a nice piece, it's a wonderful piece, but it has no deep meaning. Amy has already moved on in her life. This was only a memory to her. Like the memories I have of those other pairs of shoes. Things that are well behind me now."

"Oh. (pause) Wait. (pause) What?"

"Never mind. Long story and not one for tonight. Do you want to know which Cuddlebuddy I love most?"

"Ah, yeah?" asked a now really confused Ron.

Moving over and taking his hand once again, she said, "The purple Pandaroo. The one that my parents bought for me because they loved their daughter and the one that my _then boyfriend_ was able to save from being destroyed just before our house was demolished because he loved me." She finished by giving him a long and passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss, he looked at her and said, "_Then boyfriend_?"

Smiling back at him, she said softly, "I've since traded up. My _'then boyfriend_' is now my '_loving husband_.'" She then gave him another kiss that was even more everything than the previous one was.

After this kiss ended, it took a few seconds for Ron's brain to re-engage so he could start to say. "Yeah, but..."

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

This kiss, when it finally ended, left both of them breathing hard and trying to get their minds to think. It took most of a minute before either could form words. Kim was first when she said, "I think you might have been right earlier Ron. The rest of the presents can wait till tomorrow. We've got something else to take care of."

As his hands that had been hugging/rubbing the small of her back started to move lower to do the same to that area of her body, she pulled away from him with a slightly wicked smile on her face. "Ah ah ah. Before we can unwrap this present, it has to be wrapped up in a very special wrapping paper. Part of my bridal trousseau, my own wrapping paper just for you. It will take me a few minutes to put it on and get ready."

As Ron face started to fall, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as she said, "We don't want to rush this moment now do we? It will be our first time, (pause) as man and wife that is. So, why don't you watch a little bit of one of those DVDs while I get myself ready? I'll call you when its time."

Holding her hand as long as he could till only their finger tips were touching, he watched her get up to head upstairs where their bedroom was to change. After letting out a sigh, he reached out for the DVDs and stood up with a little bit of difficulty, and moved over to the TV.

Twenty five minute later, as Ron was sitting in a chair watching the outtakes from the original series, he felt something hit him in the back of the head. Turning, he heard someone running back up the stairs. When he looked at what had hit him, he saw that it was a light blue, lace bra. Hoping that she hadn't called and he'd missed her call, he stood up after turning off the TV and started up the stairs. Halfway up he found a pair of matching panties on the steps. He recognized them from when he removed her garter at the reception and she gave him a clear view of them. After feeling a slight rise in the air temperature, he continued up and at the top, he found a pair of nylons. Not pantyhose but a pair of thigh high nylons. The kind that she had been wearing. If this was her way of leaving him a trail, he_ liked_ it.

Yeah, he definitely felt hotter now than he had downstairs. Maybe it was just him he thought, just before he thought maybe it **was** him. Maybe it was him thinking about her, or him thinking about her thinking about him. Or maybe...

Finally he thought maybe he was just over thinking it.

"Wow! That's a first." he thought just before he entered the bedroom.

Upon first entering the room, he had to allow his eyes to adjust. The lights were turned off and the only illumination came from several candles burning on the dresser. Ron also noticed a fragrance in the room, strawberries. Just like Kim's shampoo.

He had kept a bottle of it when they were in college. When he got lonely or missed her, he would smell the shampoo. It wasn't the same thing but it had helped ease the pain. She had a special candle made up that smelled like a Nacho. When those would fail, a two hour phone call or calling in a favor so one could travel to meet the other would help a lot. But that was back in college. Time to be in the here and now.

There was a stereo duel CD system on the dresser with a "waves lapping on the beach" CD playing on it at a subdued volume. Kim was nowhere to be seen, but the adjoining bathroom door was closed and there was light coming from under the door.

Knocking lightly on the door, Kim answered in a sultry voice, "Just a minute, Ronnie. I need to make sure everything is still in place after my little run up the stairs. Why don't you take off your coat and stay a while?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to make sure everything's still in place?" he asked as he started to remove his tuxedo jacket.

"In a minute tiger."

After he removed his jacket, he turned to hang it on a chair and started to unbutton his vest, he heard the bathroom door open. Turning, there was Kim, backlit with what looked to be more candle light. She was wearing a dark lace baby doll outfit, looking transparent and opaque at the same time, a sheer robe with a couple of familiar patterns making up the opaque sections of the main outfit. The cups and front of her thong had the pattern of the symbol of Fearless Ferret hiding her most valuable assets. Looking up at her face with a smile on his, he noticed something else that made his smile falter. Kim looked like an angel with a halo of fiery red hair that went all the way down her back.

She had him cut her hair short less than a month ago, for various reasons that she'd explained later and had never said a thing about having any regrets after that. Was she having them now?

Seeing the question in his eyes, Kim said, "It was Monique's idea. She thought it would be better if I looked like the girl you first fell in love with back in high school. I told her she was wrong, that you'd prefer who I am now, but she double dog dared me to try it."

Slowly reaching out, he held her head in his hands and drew her into a kiss that slowly spead it's heat all the way down to her toes. Burying his face in her hair, he smelled it. It was a wig. He then softly whispered in her ear, "So far as what happens in our bedroom and any advice that she has for you, tell Monique to mind her own damn business. You were right. I'd much rather have the woman I love, now and forever. Besides, for you to look like the person I first fell in love with, you'd have to be wearing pigtail and holding a ball in your hands while telling me I was weird. How about taking it off? The wig I mean."

She smiled as she quickly removed the wig and said, "Sorry Ron. I just want everything to be perfect for both of us."

"We're together, how could it not be perfect?" he replied as he returned to the kiss, to return the heat that was in him that he got just from seeing her dressed like that, or _undressed_ like that.

"Whose idea was the Fearless Ferret outfit?"

"Mine." she said with that look returning to her eyes. "I thought we might like to ferret out some fun."

"I'm a little surprised by something that didn't happen tonight though." she added.

"Oh? What's that?" he said into her neck as he was busy covering it in kisses from her ear down to her shoulder.

"Well, normally you have an issue with your pants when it comes to events like tonight and you haven't had one problem with them."

Breaking the embrace, he stepped back and finished removing his vest which revealed a pair of suspenders as well as a belt. "And they are both reinforced with titanium, just like the belt you gave me for our first half-iversary. No way I was going to have that problem today and embarrass you or anyone else."

Kim smiled and opening up her sheer robe, pulled it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

The standards of titanium reinforced men's wearing accessories must not have been as high as Ron thought. The moment her robe hit the floor, the suspenders popped loose as did his belt. His pants were only a few seconds behind her robe.

The heat had been building in both of them, more than they had let on to the other. The time of hiding it was past. As Ron returned to kissing her neck, she pulled back her head to give him more access to it, silently urging him on as her hands started the trip up his back pulling him closer to her, merging their bodies. His own hands were making the same trip up and down her back to dip lower onto her prime bubble butt as her own mother had dubbed her a very long time ago.

As she literally ripped open his shirt, she pushed him back as they fell on the bed, neither losing their grip on the other. Just as all cognitive thoughts left their minds and they surrendered to the more primordial needs of the other...

The music changed.

Gone were the soft sounds of waves lapping against a beach and instead they now heard the sounds of a teen group singing about the joys of having a party on the potty. It was the Flippies and it was at coming at them at full volume.

Getting off the bed as fast as he could, Ron almost stumbled into the dresser as he tried to turn down the volume on the unfamiliar stereo system. The result was that the volume shot up to an even louder level, forcing Kim to now cover her ears.

"Ron!"

"I'm trying!" he yelled as he had already tried turning the system off to no avail. Finding the cord on the back of it, he followed it to the outlet and pulled it's plug. Still the ear splitting music continued. Ripping out the wires that went from the system to the speakers also had no effect. After he finally picked the system up and slammed it down on the floor, the music stopped as the lower CD tray opened up to reveal a homemade CD with some writing on it.

As he reached down to pick it up, Kim reached over and turned on a bedside light to let them read it. Ron read it to himself first and started to chuckle.

"What does it say?" she asked, more than a little perturbed at them having been interrupted in something they had been wanting.

"It says, _"You know how we treat our sister and now you're a part of the family too. Finally. Welcome to the family. Shivaree!_" And it is signed "J.+T."

"What in the hell is Shivaree?" she asked as her anger was starting to build at an alarming rate.

Not hearing the warning signs in her voice, he said, still chuckling to himself, "Your brothers must have been talking to another of my relatives. It's an old custom for newlyweds which basically gave people a free pass to harass the bride and groom free grata. They must have installed a pressure switch under the bed to switch the CDs after a timer ran out. They could have rigged the system to do what it did."

Ron looked back at his wife and then saw that she had reached a point well beyond her personal red limit line.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the house, as two young men were leaning on either sides of a tree in the yard, waiting for something to happen, a blood curdling scream sounded that scared sleeping birds into a sudden panic driven flight.

**"TWEEBS!"**

"Hicka bicka boo?" said one of them to the other as he held up his fist to the other.

"Hoosha, little brother. Hoosha." the other said as he fist bumped the first.

"Well, I think that our job here is done."

"Yeah. This will be a night they won't soon forget."

Just then, the front door to the house opened up and a figure came tearing out, still wearing her baby doll outfit but now wearing the sheer robe and some slippers as well. After passing a motion sensor on the porch, the yard lights came on with a spot light illuminating each of the trees.

Spotting them and still holding the CD, she started heading for them. They were about forty feet away.

"Come on Kim, give it up. You're not really dressed for chasing us and even if you did do that, we'd just split up and you'd never catch us both. We've got our own "mad running away from you" skills."

"Do you two have any idea what you just did?" she screamed at them, her fury still building.

"We've got some idea of what we interrupted." answered Jim.

"It's not like it was going to be a big secret. You two have been practicing up for it for a while now." added Tim.

She knew they were right about her not being dressed to chase them down. She also knew that they both had been able to avoid her catching them in the past, but she still needed to vent some of her anger and right now. Drawing back her arm to hurl the CD at them, knowing that it be a futile gesture and would only travel an erratic path of about half the distance before it fell to earth, she let it fly at them. But instead of a silvery plastic CD flying from her hand only to fall short of the target, a blue glowing disc flew out of her hand, as straight as a laser pointer and halfway imbedded itself in the tree exactly in between her two younger brothers.

Both of them stared at it as a sudden and unexpected panic started to build in them of their sister. Tim looked at the CD and then at Kim. Looking back to his older, by five minutes, brother, Tim asked, "What do we do now?"

Looking at the rage driven Kim, Jim looked back into his younger brother's face and said, "Run."

As they both head away from Kim as fast as they could, she yelled, "Come back here you two. I know where you live and I will find you, so get back here now!"

As they faded into the darkness, not paying any attention to her threats, only about getting away from her, Kim felt someone drape a tuxedo jacket over her shoulders, to keep her warm when her anger died down just as Ron came around her to pull it tight. He knew her anger wasn't at him, so he felt safe.

Looking at him for a brief moment, her face suddenly change to relaxed as she smiled at him and said, "Thanks. The outfit may look nice but it's not really good at keeping out the evening's chill. And thanks again for helping me with that CD. I think I may have actually scared them, something I haven't been able to do for a few years now."

"Yeah, about that." said Ron as he started rubbing the back of his neck trying to force a smile for her and they started walking. "I didn't do it."

"What do mean you didn't do it? Of course you did it. How else could I have thrown it that far and have it stick in a tree?"

"Well, I think you may have used your own Monkey Powers a little bit. You know, the ones you got from Monty Fiske when he decided he didn't want them."

A sudden look of understanding, followed by a look of joy appeared on her face as she said, "You mean I finally accessed them? I got a taste of it?"

Hesitantly he said, "I'd say you got more of a strong smell of them instead of a taste, but you did tap into them a little bit."

A look of fear suddenly flashed across her face then as she said, "Ron, I could have actually hurt them!"

"No." came his answer immediately. "No. They don't work like that. They are an extension of you, of who you are. The same way I could never hurt you with them, you could never hurt them. Scare the crap out of them maybe, but actually hurt them? That ain't a gonna happen. No. You did what you wanted to do. They're probably still running in that direction, while their car is parked over there." he said as he pointed off to their right. "They probably forgot they even had it here and just want to get away."

"We'll have to work on it, but you do know now that they are in you." he said as they stopped walking. "But I have an even more important question for you, do you want to try and finish our wedding night, or do you want to let your brother win?"

Noticing where he had decided to stop their little aimless walk, she said. "You're weird, but I love you." They were standing under their tree. The tree where they had first met. They had come full circle in their lives and were ready to start another round, together, side by side.

"I'd love to go back inside and let you get me warm again, as many times and for as long as you want."

After they kissed under their tree, they turned and headed back inside their home, arm in arm. Just before Ron opened the door for her to enter first, he said, "I think I want to make a quick phone call first. It will be quick, but I think I want a shot at your brothers too. Just my way of thanking them for their welcoming me in the family."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Story Alert;  
A Little Nap by Rye-bread wrybread dot deviantart dot com/art/For-Cursexx-A-Nap-38323327

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stoned has no spelt checkr.


	14. Chapter 14

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC do.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

The voting for the 2012 Fannie awards has commenced and will end on May 11, 5/11/2013. If you haven't voted yet, then please head over to the forums to learn how to cast your vote. Or you can go to my homepage here and then to my Deviant Art page for a ballot and instructions. I'm not asking you to vote for me, I'm just asking you to vote so we have a good turn out this year.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I'd like to thank the following for leaving a review of this story since my last update here. Rider V3 Stoppable, Shinzochi, temporaryinsanity91, MrAndersIversen, CajunBear73, Sentinel103, Imyoshi and Beckman. They really mean a lot to me.

If it seems like it s been a while since I updated the story, you're right. I have no excuse for taking so long to update the story and I apologize to all of the people that have been reading it so faithfully. I had a plot bunny bite my big toe and started another story with a lot more drama in it than I usually use. "Cloudy, With a Chance." I will finish this story before continuing with that one first. I thought this would be the last full chapter but I've been wrong on that before. One more chapter after this one and it will concern the photograph given as a wedding present by Big Daddy Brotherson. Then I'll either tackle the Tara/Joss sitch or do another chapter of "Cloudy." Since I'm not sure which, I won't say at this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

"I'd love to go back inside and let you get me warm again, as many times and for as long as you want."

After they kissed under their tree, they turned and headed back inside their home, arm in arm. Just before Ron opened the door for her to enter first, he said, "I think I want to make a quick phone call first. It will be quick, but I think I want a shot at your brothers too. It will just be my way of thanking them for their welcoming me into the family."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Possible family home, as James Timothy and Timothy James were walking up to the front door about forty minutes later:

"Oh man, I can't believe we ran off and left our car there. She is so going to have it towed, just to spite us." said Jim.

"If that's all she does to it, I'll be happy. I've never seen her that mad." said Tim.

"She wasn't that mad at us when we" started Jim.

"E-mailed a picture of her to everybody in Middleton when she was wearing all that zit cream?" finished Tim.

"Or when we trashed her room so we " started Jim again.

"could steal her kimunicator for the tri-lithium power cell?" finished Tim.

"Or stole her stereo," started Jim again.

"and her computer," continued Tim.

"and her bike helmet," added Jim.

"so we could create an ion shielded " added Tim on top of that.

"satellite guidance system?" finished Jim.

"Forced her to be our car monkey." added Tim trying to get in the last word.

"It sounds like we've done a lot of mean things to her in the past. Do you think maybe we've finally overdone it and pushed her to far this time?" not allowing Tim to have the last word since he was the oldest.

Both of them looked at the other and after a double heartbeat said, "Naaaaaa." in unison.

As they walked by the living room to go upstairs to the bedroom they were doubling up in, since the guest room was being used by their grandmother and Tim's room was being used by his uncle Slim, Jim said, "We'll go by tomorrow after dawn. I want to take a good look at it in the light before I'd even want to touch it."

"And I'll get some of my scanners to take with us to see if she trapped in some other way."

Then they heard their mother's voice call them from the living room. "Jim? Tim? Is that you boys?"

"Yeah mom. It's us. We were just headed up to bed. We've got some things to take care of early tomorrow morning."

"Well, come in the living room for a second please. I need to tell you something. There was a voice mail from the Genius twins."

Emma and Ima Genius were twin girls from England that Jim and Tim had met last year when they came to a conference concerning Lowardian technology. Proving to everybody that knew the twin boys that God really does have a sense of humor, the girls were England's version of the boys. They were both brilliant and deductive with an intuitive ability to decipher the alien technology and the principles behind it and their uses. They'd all read each other's papers devoted to separate topics in their studies and at their first live meeting, both girl commented on how they thought the boys would be younger than 18. When asked why, they replied that from the way their papers had been written, the girls thought it had been first graders doing the writing.

That was all it took for their warfare/friendship/courtship to begin. They had to make an emergency trip back to England because their father had an accident at work so they were unable to attend the wedding.

"The girls called?"

"Did they say when they would be back?" they alternately asked as they bounded into the darkened living room seeing their mother sitting on the couch with only one light on that was just enough to illuminate her.

"Yes they did and it was a very enlightening call." she answered with a gently smile on her face.

"But not nearly as enlighten as the call we just received from Ronald about your sister." said their father from a different part of the room just before the lights in the rest of the room came on showing all the Possibles that it was possible to be there. There was their father as well as their mother, their uncle Slim, their grandmother and even their Aunt June. From the looks on their faces and the tone of their father's voice, none of them were happy campers.

"Would you two mind explaining what in blue blazes you thought you were doing, rigging up your sister's bedroom like that and planting a bunch of stupid pranks? On their wedding night no less!" demanded their father.

"Gee dad. It was just a joke. You know. Kinda like for a shivaree." started Jim.

"Yeah, a shivaree. Like Nana told us about the last night." added Tim hoping to deflect any blame elsewhere.

"I told you about that trying to explain to you how horrible it was for the young couple. Why the things that were done to your grandfather and me on our wedding night were...well, they were terrible. But I did get back at all of those people that were a part of it later." said Nana Possible.

"How did you do that Nana?"

She smiled a smile that almost sent chills down their spines as she said, "Let's just say that I'm still alive after all of the others died and leave it at that. Some people in this room might want to have a chance to sleep tonight without having any nightmares."

"Let's stay in the present and not try to blame your actions on someone else or another time, shall we?" said James. He then looked to his brother and asked, "What do you think Slim?"

"Wall I think you dropped the ball here Squirt. These boys definitely needed more trips out ta the wood shed than what you gave em whall they twere a growing up."

"Hey guys. It was just a joke on the two of them." upheld Jim.

"Yeah. It was totally harmless." Tim added trying to support his brother's statement.

"Harmless?" asked their mother. "Harmless you say? After Kim went back inside she had to shower to get the grass and dirt off her feet. Also to cool off because of a_ Joke_. Someone put some strawberry Kool-Aid in the shower head to make it look like blood."

"No. That was a special compound." explained Jim.

"It starts to congeal a little as soon as it hits the air. It gives it the consistency of blood." Tim said as he explained their improvement on the old Kool Aid joke.

"We had some left over from the last Halloween's "Scare for Care, Haunted House" at the hospital."

The look they got from all of the other Possibles in the room told the twins that they had better shut up while they were only behind as far as they were.

"You neglected to mention that it is also much slipperier when it's in that form, especially in a new bathtub. Something that Kim found out the hard way." said Aunt June as she broke the silence.

"Wuda you mean?" the twins slowly asked in unison.

"Ronald called us from the ER at the hospital. It seems that after your sister chased you two away after your little "joke," she thought she'd better take a shower to clean up and cool off after getting so mad." started her father.

"She adjusted the water temperature at the spout, got in and then switched it over to shower." continued her mother with the volume of her voice getting louder with each word. "When she got hit in the face with that mess she backed away but slipped on it and hit her head on the tub. Ron called as they were taking her to the hospital."

"Why are we standing here then?" almost demanded Jim.

"We should be on our way to the hospital!" added Tim.

"His parents are on their way there now but we have three reasons why we aren't on our way now." said Nana.

"One." said their father. "We won't be able to do anything till after the Doctors see her."

"Two." continued their Uncle Slim, "We had to wait here for you two ta get home, so we could tell you face ta face. We didn t want any misunderstandings on your part as ta how serious things are."

"Three." said Aunt June, "Do you really think Ron would want to see or talk to you two so soon, considering that you are mostly responsible for putting his wife in the hospital?"

"And what about Kim?" asked Ann. "How excited do you think she'll be to hear you whine about it just being a joke when she regains consciousness? That is, if she regains consciousness. Head traumas can be so unpredictable." she was able to finish saying before she started crying into a tissue she had.

The two young male twins were now almost in tears with worry and concern over Kim. This wasn't what they had intended so far as their sister. This was way beyond the jokes, pranks and annoying sibling barbs they had launched at her in the past. This was real.

Just then, their mother's cell phone chirped.

She answered it after seeing the caller's ID with, "How's Kim?" After she listened a few seconds, she said to her husband, "Ron says to hit the "K" button on the TV remote. That will change the TV into a big screen Kimunicator." (An upgrade that Wade had installed after upgrading the computer system for Ron and Kim's new home.)

James quickly got the remote and after pressing the requested button, the TV lit up with Ron's face in the center of the screen. In the background was the ER section of the hospital. His face looked worried beyond belief.

"They took her in as soon as we got here. I heard the Doctor say something about her pupils being sluggish, but I can't be sure. I was busy trying to talk to her, to calm her, probably more me than her since I have no idea if she could even hear me. Are you guys coming soon? Mom and Dad were just pulling into the parking lot just before I called you."

"We'll be on our way in just a few minutes now that the twins finally got home." said James.

They could see Ron looking around the room till he picked out the two brothers. It was then that his face filled with emotion as he asked them, "Why?"

"Why did you have to pull an added stunt like this on our wedding night? I thought you were over this kind of behavior. That you had outgrown it." His eyes started to tear up as he finished by saying, "I never thought your would have tried to put her in the hospital."

"Ron, it was just a joke." pleaded Jim as he moved to stand in front of the TV.

"We never meant for it to end up like this!" added Tim as he stepped up to his brother's side.

"We swear that we will never do anything like this again. Ever." said Jim as Tim agreed with him..

"All we want is for Kim to be alright." added Tim.

"Oh _please_." said Ron with sarcasm dripping from his words. "You've both said that before and it would last for, what, a week at best before it was back to normal? Back to blackmailing her into running your little errands for you or getting more access to classified information about the Lowardians for you because you caught us together with your little spy cams. I thought asking you two to usher at the wedding was suppose to be the end of it, a piece offering to bury the hatchet. I see that I was wrong. Hopefully not "_dead_" wrong."

"Don't use that word. She'll be alright." said Jim.

"It's Kim we're talking about. She has to be." added Tim.

"If we ever play a mean joke on her again, we swear we will become Amish and give up computers, cars, cell phones, TV, zippers and everything else." stated Jim with a firm and steadfast resolution.

"Yeah. We'll till the land behind a horse and only eat what we grow. Just so long as Kim turns out alright, that's all we want. We swear it." added Tim as they both nodded their agreement.

Ron looked at them straight in the eyes till his expression softened as he saw that they were being sincere. He looked off to his side and said, "Wait a minute. I think someone's coming to tell me how she is doing."

A doctor came up to him wearing surgical scrubs and a mask and as the doctor bent their head over to untie the mask, they could all her a voice say. "I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable, but there was nothing I could do."

As the tears started to fall from the twin's eyes, the doctor continued saying, "You are going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life." She then let the mask fall down on her chest as she pulled off her hat to reveal her short read head hair. Revealing that it was Kim, she looked into the screen at the twins and said in a very taunting voice, "**Suckers!**"

"Kim?" said the tweebs. "We thought you were dying from a head injury."

"I got better." she casually replied as she scratched her head and moved closer to her now smirking husband.

Ron reached over and flicked an unseen switch off to the side and the ER background faded away to show the walls of their basement. (Another upgrade that Wade had installed in their computer system was the ability to create any background for a video message.)

"Yeah." said Ron. "This is our way of thanking you guys for your "welcoming" me into the family.

"You tricked us?" asked the twins with disbelief.

"Well _**Duh**_!" said Kim and Ron together as they mimicked Jim and Tim.

"First thing we did when we got back into the house was check the bathroom and bedroom for any other boobie traps, you know, like Kool Aid in the shower head, plastic wrap over the toilet, short sheeting the bed or missing screws on the door knobs. I thought better of you two. That stuff was old when my parents were in college. But the most important thing was the oath you two just swore in front of your entire family to put an end to all of the practical jokes you've played on Kim and me." Looking around, Jim and Tim saw the rest of their family looking at them with knowing grins on their faces as the boys realized that their entire family was in on it.

Ron continued saying, "No more thinking your sister's stuff or our stuff is yours without asking first, no more doing favors with hidden clauses and no more sticking people in a containment field. If you really have to, you can do the mean tricks and jokes on me, but you have to layoff that kind of stuff with your sister. And just so you know you two, now that you are dating the Genius girls, remember that Kim and I have access to all of the family photos and movies. You wouldn't want them to suddenly finds a link to a movie posted on the net entitled "The Tweebs Big Day" now would you? I know how embarrassing that could be, and remember that there were several pictures and movies taken of you two during your bath times too. One I remember seeing when each of you two wanted to pull on your brother's..."

"Okay!" said the twins trying to cut off what Ron was going to say to try and save themselves any further embarrassment.

It was over and they both knew it. They might be able to come up with better jokes or pranks, but without achieving the embarrassment factor, they would just be lame. How could you embarrass a man that'd lost his pants so many times in front of so many different people that he didn't care anymore. "Ron's Big Day" had gone viral on Metube and he would just laugh because it didn't bother him anymore. What would be the point?

No. This had been the last shot fired in the battle and their sister and new brother had fired it. The twins had lost. Long live the King and Queen.

Ron and Kim saw that the twins had been defeated, but that wasn't what they really wanted. They wanted a truce, not a victory.  
"You know." said Ron after he looked at Kim to get her silent agreement. "You two might want to get yourselves packed and make sure that Emma and Ima are up for a trip to Japan this weekend."

Puzzled now, Jim started, "We thought that only Mom, Dad and your parents were invited there for that ceremony.

"Yeah." added Tim. "Only your _very_ immediate family."

Ron just gave one of his special smiles as he said, "I'll tell Sensei tomorrow and have them water down the soup a little and make room. It's one of the very few prerogatives of being the Chosen One." When he still saw disbelief on their faces, he added, "You guys still don't understand, do you?"

"All of you are a part of my _very immediate family_ now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

If anyone would like to reread how Ron proposed to Kim, it can be found in Chapter 7 of "The Monkey's Tail Book I."

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stoned has no smelt choker.


	15. Chapter 15

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC do.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I'd like to thank the following for leaving a review of this story since my last update here. Imyoshi Sentinel103 CajunBear73 ajw1970 Greenjolt temporaryinsanity91 Rider V3 Stoppable Shinzochi Beckman Jimmy1201 JaingSkirata

And to the guest that signs his reviews as Andrew hodge, please check the bottom of the last page of Monkey's Tail Book II. The story is continued in Monkey's Tail Book III.

Please check out An Unexpected Visit » by Obbiejoe. He is one of my favorite authors as well as one of the authors that lead me to this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Previously

xxx

Big Daddy smiled as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a photograph and handed it to Ron.

Ron examined the picture and before he could say anything, Big Daddy said, "It is authentic. I don't deal in false information. It's bad for business."

In the background was a bank's sign that displayed the time, date and current temperature. According to that, the picture had been taken this morning around eleven o'clock. It was what was in the foreground that was most interesting.

xxx

"Wade, see what you can find out about it please. I know you have your laptop with you and you are wired into the world. If anyone can get the intel about this, it's you."

"I'll have something for you by the time you get back, and put it out of your head." replied Wade.

"What do you mean Wade?"

"It's your wedding day and tonight is your wedding night. I'll figure out how to deal with this problem and still let you two have today and tonight. Uninterrupted."

"Thanks Wade."  
"Hey. It's my job. I am your best man."

xxx

During the dinner, Wade informed them about what he'd found out concerning the photo that Big Daddy Brotherson had given them. He outlined his plan, explaining that Kim or Ron's involvement would only endanger innocent lives. It irked them both to not be involved, but they agreed with Wade since they didn't want to put anyone's life at risk needlessly. Kim made one suggestion to his plan and Ron made one after that. Wade would have to talk to Betty to arrange transportation and then have to talk to his suggested partner to see if she wanted to be a part of it. Both Kim and Ron were pretty sure that his suggested partner would be all for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The heat of the day had mostly dissipated as the cool of the evening brought a welcoming relief to her, but with relief came wariness because relief came at a high price. Danger, the evening was the time of the hunters too and that meant death.

A sense that could not be described suddenly went off and triggered an instinctual response; she jumped just as the much larger body pounced on the spot where she had been enjoying the cool of the evening. Know that it was only a very temporary reprieve. She took off running and dodging as fast as she could because to fight would have ended the chase very quickly and not to her favor.

After less than a minute she knew that the outcome would be the same unless she could do something and very quickly. She had an idea when she started to feel the heat again. What she had been trying to escape from all day may end up being her salvation as she sought out the direction of the heat once again. No matter what she tried, she felt her death closing on her. She was losing her race for life.

She saw the light as it came closer to her as her second race was now starting. If she timed it wrong, there would be no second chance. All options pointed to one possible outcome, her death. No matter what else happened, she would be dead.

She cut right just as the jaws of doomed snapped and missed once again, but she knew that was the last time. They wouldn't miss a second time.

She gave her last leap putting everything she could into it, hearing the blaring sound and seeing the glaring light rush by her. The wake of it padding turned her fully around as she landed in a heap and fell to the earth. She also heard the sickening crunch of her would be predator's body as it was shattered into more pieces than she could count and scattered across desert floor.

She had survived the night's encounter with only a little loss of hair and skin. It might grow back, but she didn't care. She had beaten the odds and survived the night once again.

xxx

"Damn it!" muttered the bus driver seconds after the coyote failed to make it across the road like the jackrabbit did. The mess that was now a part of the front of his bus would be his responsibility to clean off at the end of the trip. This unplanned stop off didn't have the personal or equipment to clean it off so he would have to wait till they arrived at their final destination, five hours from then.

Another bus belonging to the same company had broken down and he had to pick up three passengers to finish their scheduled trip to California. It would only put them behind by maybe thirty minutes. All of his passengers were asleep so he wouldn't bother with an explanation till one of them woke up and asked.

He was relieved by the fact that they were asleep since that would keep any tree hugger or animal rights person from raising a stink over the fact that his bus just ran over a wild animal. No one saw it, so no one would report it. If he had swerved or tried to brake, someone might have gotten hurt and he was responsible for their safety during this trip.

The driver was mostly right. No one besides himself was awake on the bus. But that didn't mean that events had gone unnoticed.

The #KPR-0001 unit had devoted part of it's processing allotment to a low level threat surveillance of the bus, the driver and the other passengers. It was aware of the fatality of the biological organism known as a coyote, the fact that the impact had little effect on the bus and it had intercepted the message that the driver had received to divert them from their original route to pick up other passengers. The latter had raised the possibility of a discover threat assessment up 5.9 percent.

The #KPR-001 unit (Kim Possible Replicant) was the first of its kind. The first one manufactured after the move to the secondary base and was the prototype for the ones that followed, after several necessary alterations were made. Unit 0001 was totally manufactured with all of the remaining circuitry that was originally used in BeBe type androids that was useable. Several of the disassembled units, or parts of them, were stored in the area that was the original base of operations. (Global Justice storage room #52. See "Broken Heart, Broken Mind," Chapter 11.) The rest of the units had to be built with flawed circuit boards that had a resonating crystal on them that could were traceable. This unit had been able to escape detection at the secondary site because it didn't have one of those flawed circuit boards in it.

The KPR unit's exterior shape was that of a previous primary target, Kim Possible, who along with her sidekicks had managed to cause the failure of the two primary plans for taking control of this world till the Lowardian civilization could be notified and this world, its resources and peoples turned over to them when they arrived.

The KPR unit had acquired some non descript clothing for a female at a local used clothing outlet and it had altered the reflective qualities of the modified battle suit it wore under the clothing, so that it now appeared to be transparent thus making it more difficult to be detected under the outer clothing, as anything other than a female human. It was wearing sunglasses that should conceal the visual organs of a human and a baseball cap pulled low to obscure a lot of its facial features. The long red hair, that was a part of its original design, was pulled back in a pony tail.

The bundle of human hair that had been found at the secondary concealment site in the manufacture plant was stored in one of the cases along with the backup disk. The KPR had deducted that the hair had belonged to the human that it had been modeled after, since the abrupt change in the length of the original's hair was a contributing factor in the loss at the secondary site. Having a list of the file directory for the main program in its stored memory showed a directory devoted to "Cloning." the KPR unit had surmised that the bundle of hair could be used at a later time after its main objective was achieved to create cloned units to assist in the execution of the directives of the Master Program or the ERIC-1000 as it had designated itself. The "humanness" of them, might make the real humans reluctant to destroy them. A decision for the ERIC-1000 to make.

It's primary main objective was to make its way to the facility in Silicon Valley, which housed a new computer system that would be managing the world's biggest server access point in the world, without being discovered, which meant it had to travel from Middleton to Silicon Valley and maintain a low profile to avoid discovery. The new computer system would be able to store, replicate and operate the hybrid computer program that was part Lowardian and part of a program that had been created by the human known as Doctor Drakken. This new hybrid program, or ERIC-1000, had created the cases of backup disks that now rested in the buss's luggage storage area as a part of a secondary contingency plan. This KPR unit was to load the backup disks into the computer and start the programming. In order to accomplish that goal, it would have to insert a subprogram into the security system in order to gain access into the highly restricted area. Before that could happen though, it would have to finish penetrating the final eight more layers of security protocols, having already cracked through the first twenty different. The only problem that might be would have been with the photographer that had been taking pictures of the Bus Station when then Unit boarded the bus and there was nothing it could have done about that without raising an alarm.

xxx

By the time the bus had pulled off at the little town in the middle of nowhere, the unit had penetrated another level and it decided to hold off till the bus was on it's way again. It was then that the threat assessments it was running went up an additional 20 percent.

Two young people that appeared to be students, one male and one female, one older male and then a female of about the same age were the additional passengers. The two young people went to the back of the bus with the younger male settling down to go to sleep while the female activated a laptop computer while. After starting the boot sequence of the laptop, the female plugged in a device that attached to the back glass of the bus with a sucker cup. Doing a quick search on the human's internet, the KPR unit found that it was a device that was sold for bus trips. Occasionally the onboard wifi signal would fade out and this device was supposed to assist in picking up random signals to fill the gap for uninterrupted game play for online gaming. In other words, a total waste of time and resources. Time wasted for the human and resources of available wifi signal wasted for the KPR unit. After hacking in through the meager firewalls of the laptop, the Unit saw that the human was indeed playing an online spy game called Jane Pond with most of the computations occurring in a cloud environment. It would slow things down for the Unit, but if it caused to much of a delay, it could introduce a virus into the laptop to disable it's online capabilities.

The increase in the threat assessment came from the woman. Her age could not be determined since she kept her face turned away, her hands in her pockets and she didn't say anything so an ID from her voice print was not possible. The increase was because of the woman's hair. Long and black hair with a slight green sheen to it. Running the available data on the new passengers, just as it had already done when it first boarded the bus on the passengers then, the possibility of this new person being the human designated as "Shego," one the known associates of Kim Possible, rose to fifty nine percent. No action was to be taken unless the threat rose above sixty five percent.

Quickly switching over to a different visual mode to run more checks on it's environment, it checked for possible air displacement. This was an improvement added to all of the units when they were created with the possibility of a battle suit with a stealth mode being used, rendering them invisible to normal sensors. While it was possible to become invisible, it was not possible to mask the air being displaced by an invisible object occupying that space. This had come in useful at the secondary concealment site to detect not only the other units that were using the stealth mode, but also the heterocephilus glaber (naked mole rat,) that was using some method that duplicated the same effect. Its capture was simple after it was detected only costing four units to accomplish the task.

Having detected no abnormal air displacements, the threat remained under the sixty five percent level when the woman sat down behind the driver but out of sight of the mirror that was positioned above him for him to watch over the occupants.

Devoting an increased percentage of it's processing allotment to the threat surveillance, especially the woman and the program that was being run on the laptop, the Unit resumed the delicate task of hacking into the security system of the far away computer.

Shortly after the bus had returned to the main highway, the older newcomer male did interrupt it at one point when he attempted to make small talk when he asked it if they had met before, stating that she looked familiar. The Unit's reply, although not considered rude by human standards, not only denied any previous knowledge also indicated the lack of any reason for any further conversation.

As the trip continued in silence now, the speed of its progress was now greatly reduced. Not only was the student playing the Jane Pond, but she was also attempting to download a cheat patch for the game to allow her to disable a detonation device on that level, both using up available bandwidth. The Unit found that it no longer had the available resources to introduce a virus into the girl's computer while keeping the high surveillance up and maintaining the link to its objective. Its own programming did not allow it to reduce its surveillance under the current circumstances so it checked the estimated time of completion of its accessing its goal and found that it was still within acceptable parameters if it cut back on its internal diagnostics. Since it was feigning sleep, it computed that it was an acceptable risk, which its programming allow it to do.

An hour later as the Unit had just completed hacking through the previous level of security and now only had four more to go, the girl shrieked, claiming that she had finally beaten the game she was stuck on. Several things then happened. The bus stared to slow down, as if to pull over to the side of the road, all of the new passengers came out of their own faked sleep to look directly at the unit and all wifi access to it was terminated.

As the woman, that had been the center of its surveillance stood up and turned around, a facial recognition could be made. It was the head of Global Justice, Director Betty Barkin, minus her customary eye patch and wearing a wig. As the emergency programs started if the Unit was discovered, two systems shut down. The first was its control over the battle suit. The suit had become rigid and refused to allow the unit any movement or any activation of any of its other systems for personal protection. The second was its own body's motor controls as they were over ridden. The Unit then tried to self destruct, but it only received a message from that subprogram saying, "Good Morning Captain!"

As Betty Barkin walked back to the unit before the bus finished pulling over to the side of the road so everybody could disembark, she said, "Allow me to return the favor that one of you gave to me and my team." She then pulled out a device that would give off a specified charge of electricity, one that would cause the Unit to shut down without destroying any of its internal circuits, and discharged it into the side of the Unit's head. The device worked as it was expected to do having been created by Dr. Wade Load after studying the remaining pieces of the Kimbots from the manufacturing plant where they had been destroyed one month prior.

As Wade entered the bus to check out the sitch, Betty turned to him and said, "Dr Load, thank you for giving me a chance at a little payback and thanks to you and your plan, the mission is successful. The Kimbot has been deactivated and everybody is safe."

Wade had been following the bus in a black car and while the driver drove it, he had been accessing the laptop and with Joss's help, they had hacked into the battle suit that he had originally created for Kim, but the ERIC1000 had been able to download the specs and dupilcate. Once they had accomplished that, together they had been about to hack into the Unit itself to disable the self destruct that Wade knew was there. He had been connected to Joss's laptop by using a narrow beam directional transmitter that was being received by the antenna that she had stuck to the back window.

Wade replied, "You mean thanks to you for acting as a distraction to it, Joss here providing a way so we could hack into first the battle suit and through it into it's subsystems, Steve for giving an added distraction so I could make the initial connection to Joss's laptop and your Agent Rex Havoc coming along to provide backup should any one of our actions started to backfire on us. All in all I would almost have to say welcome to a Team Possible operation Director, if you weren't already a member of Global Justice."

"Aww, shucks, tweren't nothin." replied Joss. "I was just happy ta be a part of it."

"That's alright Dr. Load, but I can see one of the reasons why Kim has always been so successful and if you ever decide to jump ship, you'd be welcome at GJ. What I don't understand is why you were so adamant about capturing this "thing" intact."

"I'm happy doing what I'm doing Director, but thank you. There are some things I want to check and study that I can only do with a fully intact model. Kim and Ron pretty much demolished the others so I could only get the basics from them. This one will do just fine."

"Are you going to call them to let them know that the mission went well?"

Checking his Kimmunicator, Wade said, "No. I'll wait till tomorrow to do that." as he pocketed the device after seeing it had an emblem of a necktie tied to the door knob of a closed door.

"They've got other things on their minds right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Still have an afterwards to go.

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stoned has no smelt choker.


	16. Chapter 16 Afterwards

All characters and places in this story belong to the Disney Corporation, just like Lucasfilm, ESPN, Pixar, Marvel, Jim Henson Productions and ABC do.  
The original creators were Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley.

I receive nothing for the writing of this story.

This is a Kim and Ron Fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And now it's time to act like the old Bartles & Jaymes wine coolers commercials and say, "Thank you for your continued support."

I'd like to thank the following for leaving a review of this story since my last update here. temporaryinsanity91. ajw1970, Rider V3 Stoppable, CajunBear73, Imyoshi, MrAndersIversen, Sentinel103, Jimmy1201, Shinzochi and Beckman

I'd like to thank the following for following this story.  
Ana121, , Beckman , Chris Beaver101, Dariana Night , Drama sapphire , HeroFluffy, Imyoshi, JDSeay, JP1124, JaingSkirata, Jordon5, Kit Vulpes, Lani-Lim, Mama'sBrokenHeart99, Shinzochi, TheRealIcy, UniqueGeneration, VerumTempesta, jaygirl28, oaktavor, pattie103 , pcfreak30, rick455, snowangel420 , sparrowhawk63 , sumer11 , temporaryinsanity91, thebrightside1377

I'd like to thank the following for listing this story as one of their favorites and I hope it has lived up to your expectations.  
Ana121 , AngelicInkLing , CajunBear73, Chris Beaver101, Clutch28, DCMysteryGirl, DStruct3554, Drama sapphire , HeroFluffy, Imyoshi, JP1124, Kit Vulpes, NeverSeven, Rider V3 Stoppable, Shinzochi, Slyrr, WingedHero540, WithTwoYouGetEggRoll, Yumi-sensei, .104, cool825, dezyj, firebird234, jaygirl28, misfit142, snowangel420 , sparrowhawk63, temporaryinsanity91, thebrightside1377, rick455, Muzzlehatch, iamchefmaster, Rosen10, Fierytiger94, ThePalletTownKid and Welshboy1994.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I do hope you've enjoyed my little version of a possible wedding had they decided to go the Jewish route. I hadn't seen or read any stories that covered it in much detail before, so I thought I'd give it a try. Remembering my own wedding some 31 years ago, I thought there would be suffecient drama involved with friends, family and just plan nerves without needing super villians. Well I threw Gill in there just to show Kim really did need her mission shoes both literally and figuratively since Ron was there.

I had planned to write and post their Ketubah, or marriage contract plus, but I'll wait till after I rewrite chapter 8 which will include the signing of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

What's Next?

For those of you that might have been expecting this last chapter to be about Tara and Josh, that situation will be taken up and concluded in the story "Mistakes Were Made." I think it will only be about three or four chapters long but I've been way wrong about that kind of thing before and it will be rated differently. Language thingie.

I've already started and posted two chapters to a different story, "Cloudy, With a Chance." It has more drama than I've ever tried before and it doesn't belong to my normal KP universe, so it doesn't tie in with any of my other stories.

Some of the future projects, or plot bunnies, that I plan to work on are a story to explain who Him and Her are from The Monkey's Tail, a story explaining why Ron is interested in the fact that Junior and Bonnie have the contract for the Oh Boys, I have to explain why Agent Havoc comes back and what his first name is, I have to tell how Kim gains full access to her own Monkey powers, I have to tell about what happened with the Lowardian's other two attempts to take over the world and I have to explain why Wade wanted a fully intact Kim-bot. Four different stories that do tie-in to the others.

I also have a lot of catching up to do with other people's storries since I allowed my own to take up most of my time and effort. To those authors and friends, I apologize. They were able to keep caught up with my story, but I didn't return the favor. I have to fix that sitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mistakes Were Made." Chapter 1, Paragraph 1

It was late morning when they finally got out of bed the next day. Actually it was almost 2:00 PM before they were fully dressed. After dealing with Kim's two younger brothers last night, the couple had picked up where they were so rudely interrupted. It was interesting how long it took for their stamina to finally run out and how short a time it took for them to recover it to start all over again. When Ron suggested they try an afternooner, Kim was all up for the idea but she reminded him they had a dinner date to go over a few things with Tara to get ready for. Ron's smile may have remained, but a part of him drifted off to a dark place as he grew reserved and quiet. He still didn't know any real details on what was going on with Tara and Josh and he didn't want to press Kim for any since she had already told him that she had promised not to talk about it till Tara got there and could tell him herself, but he knew it was something bad. To him this was like waiting to take a test that he didn't study for and thought he really should have. Kim tried to pull him away from that place and she thought she had for the most part, but she also knew that a small part of him remained there, as a small part of her was already there since she and Shego had talked to Tara before the wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As always, if you have a question about something or you find an error, PM me or put it in a review.  
Reviews let me know if you like it or not.

Please review. There is always room for improvement and nothing is written in stone. Stoned has no check smeller.

8,505 5/23/13


End file.
